As olímpiadas de Athena
by Minako Amamiya
Summary: cap 13! Demorou mas chegou! A galera de Tsubasa Chronicle chega no pokemundo! Mais gente nova no santuário e no fim, Seiya acaba provocando um grande mal entendido que pode custar a vida de Hyoga...
1. A idéia

Em comemoração as olimpíadas, vou fazer uma fic crossover onde nossa querida deusa Athena ao perceber que seus cavaleiros não tem nada para fazer, irá organizar os jogos olímpicos entre animes Como esse evento será organizado? Que problemas eles irão enfrentar? Que tipos de segredos serão revelados? Confira essa louca estória.

**Legenda:**

(descrição adicional do personagem como sentimento ou atitude)

Itálico: Pensamento do personagem As olimpíadas de Athena Cap 1: A idéia 

Era um dia como outro qualquer no santuário, os cavaleiros já haviam se recuperado das últimas batalhas e não tinham nada para fazer. Saori encontrava-se como sempre na sua casa após as doze do zodíaco, ao ver seus preciosos cavaleiros sem fazer nada, resolveu convocar uma reunião extraordinária.

Todos os cavaleiros (pelo menos os que estavam vivos) compareceram a reunião.

Shun: Porque será que Athena convocou está reunião.

Seiya: Até parece que você não conhece os esquemas Shun, provavelmente a Terra está mais uma vez em perigo e Athena nos convocou.

Hyoga: A questão é, quem é dessa vez?

Saori chega com seus eventuais trajes gregos e seu báculo, todos a observam curiosos querendo saber o que a deusa quer com todos os cavaleiros. Ela sentou-se em seu trono enquanto todos a observavam.

Seiya: O que houve Athena?O Hades voltou? Qual é a nova ameaça?

Saori: Acalme-se, não se trata de um novo inimigo, apenas tive uma idéia e gostaria de saber se todos vocês concordam com isso.

Mu: Athena, a senhora é que manda no santuário, se for de sua vontade que vossa idéia se realize, quem somos nós para impedir?

Seiya (cochichando para Shun): Vai sobrar pra nós!

Saori: Todos concordam mesmo.

Cavaleiros: Claro!

Shaka: O Mú está certo, somos apenas cavaleiros.

Shina: Estou com a ligeira impressão que não vou gostar disso.

Saori: Para que tudo corra bem, vou precisar da ajuda de todos vocês, peço que sejam compreensíveis e pacientes e que me dêem uma ajuda se for preciso.

Aldebaram: Athena, por favor, nos fale logo do que se trata!

Saori: Tudo bem. É que ultimamente vocês tão entediados e...

Seiya: Você resolveu arranjar confusão pra gente.

Hyoga: Seiya tenha mais respeito e cale-se!

Seiya: Ta bom, ta bom...

Saori: Quase isso, vai depender do ponto de vista de vocês... – essas palavras deixaram nossos heróis preocupados e mais curiosos ainda – É que eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem pessoas novas, então resolvi organizar uma espécie de olimpíada apenas para distrair vocês.

Seiya: Mas Saori, não tem graça lutarmos contra nós mesmos, todos aqui já conhecem os poderes uns dos outros.

Shina: Mas é claro que tem graça! Nunca se sabe quando existe uma rincha ou alguém que quer quebrar a sua cara!

Ikki: Eu concordo.

Shun: Isso não tem graça! Só criaria conflitos entre nós mesmos.

Shiryu: Concordo com o Shun.

Hyoga: Eu também concordo com o Shun.

Saori: É claro que esse não é o objetivo, será uma espécie de olimpíada organizada especialmente para que possamos conhecer novas pessoas, chamaremos diversos guerreiros de toda parte do mundo e de outros mundos até...Isso mesmo, jogos olímpicos para que possamos estabelecer a paz entre os diversos povos e personagens existentes, até mesmo aqueles que costumam chatear alguns de vocês.

Mu: A idéia não é tão ruim assim...

Afrodite: É uma ótima idéia, imagina só, várias pessoas de toda parte do fundo, guerreiros poderosos, fortes, musculosos...

Todos (gotas):............

Afrodite: Bem...Vocês não queriam oponentes poderosos? Então?

Milo: Duvido que tenha alguém mais belo do que eu em qualquer outra história...

Seiya (cochichando para Hyoga): Mais bonito eu não sei, mas convencido que nem ele não existe!

Hyoga (também cochichando): Concordo, mas sempre tem um herói metido a besta que acha que é o mais poderoso do mundo.

Seiya: Tem gente mais convencida do que o Milo?

Hyoga: E mais teimosa que você...

Seiya:..........

Afrodite: Posso chamar o meu sobrinho?

Saori: Podem chamar quem quiserem!

Milo: _Aposto como o Afrodite só vai chamar bichinhas, droga, nem uma garota pra admirar minha beleza..._

Afrodite: E a minha irmã e suas amigas?

Milo: _Aposto como a "irmã" do Afrodite é um Gay que nem ele..._

Afrodite: E vocês, quem vão chamar?

Seiya: Sei lá, eu queria chamar aquela galera de Beyblade, sempre quis saber como eles controlam aqueles peões daquele jeito, será que é telecinese?

Ikki: Ta falando daquele desenho ridículo onde tem um cara que parece uma cópia minha no que diz respeito à personalidade e controla uma fênix que fica dentro de um peão e tem a intenção de me imitar?

Seiya: Você ta falando do Kai de Beyblade? Ikki, gente rabugenta que nem você é o que não falta, ele não é uma imitação barata sua, além do mais, eu gosto de Beyblade!

Ikki: Eu sei disso, você fica todo santo dia em frente à tv gritando: VAI DRAGOON ACABA COM ELES!!!!

Seiya: E daí? Você também não gosta de Dragon Ball?Aquele Goku vive morrendo.

Ikki: Aquilo sim é que é anime! Cheio de lutas e mais lutas!

Seiya: Você têm seus gostos e eu tenho os meus!

Saori: Chega!! Parem de brigar! Agora que todos já entenderam como a coisa vai funcionar gostaria de saber se vão ou não colaborar.

Seiya: Eu gostei da idéia.

Shina: Pois eu discordo completamente! – todos olharam para Shina, já tinham idéia do que ela ia dizer – Ficaram loucos? Isso aqui vai virar uma feira! Gente de toda parte desse mundo e de outros, o santuário infestado de estrangeiros!

Kanon: Eu acho uma boa idéia, desde que saibamos quem chamar...

Aiolia: Concordo com o Kanon! E só a gente saber quem chamar.

Seiya: Então já posso fazer minha lista?

Saori: Sim, já podem fazer suas listas, ela será avaliada pelos cavaleiros de ouro já que não poderei ver tudo...

Seiya: Porque justo os dourados?

Milo: Porque somos superiores!

Shun: Não sei, sabe, se algum de vocês tiver uma rincha com alguém que a gente queira convidar ou conhecer, vocês vão deixar eles virem?

Shaka: Concordo com ele, muitos segredos sobre cada um de nós pode ser revelado nesse torneio, acho melhor não haver comissão julgadora se quisermos que tudo corra bem.

Milo: Olha Shaka, a gente tem que evitar que esse tipo de coisa aconteça! Imagina só a confusão que isso vai dar!

Seiya: Se e ai que tá a graça Milo, ver os podres de vocês. He!HE!HE

Milo: Não somos apenas nós que temos segredos aqui – ao dizer isso, Milo encarou Seiya e depois olhou todos ao redor.

Kamus: Quem não deve não teme Milo, mais cedo ou mais tarde qualquer segredo a respeito de todos nós será revelado de qualquer jeito, será interessante encontrarmos velhos conhecidos.

Shina: Gente idiota é o que não falta por ai, imaginam só! Um bocado de idiotas feito o Seiya andando pelo santuário!

Ikki: Bem lembrado.

Hyoga: Vamos pessoal, não terá nenhum problema, no fundo cada um de vocês quer encontrar alguém que nunca viram ou não vêem há muito tempo...

Kamus: Hyoga, quantas vezes eu já falei para esquecer a sua mãe?

Shiryu: Que e que a mãe do Hyoga tem a ver com isso?

Shun: Deve ser por causa daquele anime, Shaman King, tem uma garota nele que pode convocar espíritos estando nesse ou no outro mundo, não importa onde esteja.

Kamus: E o Hyoga quer que aquela garota chame a mãe dele.

Hyoga: Deixem de ser idiotas eu sou mais esperto que isso!

Ikki: Então você quer que o Goku traga as esferas do Dragão para ressuscitar a sua mãe.

Hyoga: Como é que você sabe?

Ikki: Porque todo mundo que assiste Dragon Ball tem essa idéia...

Shun: Na verdade, o Ikki também tem esses mesmos pensamentos, ele quer falar com a Esmeralda, trazer ela de volta a vida e depois...AI! – sem que ninguém percebesse, Ikki deu um leve chute na perna de seu irmão.

Ikki: Você fala demais.

Enquanto todos discutiam, Seiya, não se sabe como, tirou do nada papel e caneta e começou a fazer sua lista de convidados, ele pensava quem poderia convidar ou não.

Seiya: Acho que não tem nenhum problema em chamar o Tyson, vejamos...O Ash também é gente fina, eu acho aqueles Pokémons demais! É melhor eu escrever uma carta para os bladebrakers primeiro...

O cavaleiro começou a escrever a sua carta enquanto todos discutiam quem iriam chamar...

Shina: Eu não quero chamar ninguém...

Afrodite: Pois eu quero! Escrevam aí.

Kiki (era o escrivão, estava anotando tudo que diziam) : Pode dizer senhor Afrodite!

Afrodite: Eu quero convidar o Touya e o Yukito, eles são lindos!

Marin: É verdade...- Aiolia a olhou ligeiramente irritado deixando-a sem graça.

Kiki: Certo...Mais alguém?

Aiolia: Poderia chamar as Sailors Moon?

Milo: É mesmo! Põe as sailors na lista Kiki!

Shina: Iupi! (saltitante feito criança) Eu sempre quis ser uma sailor moon!

Afrodite: Eu também!

Todos: (gota) ......

Kanon: Essa me surpreendeu...

Saga: Ué? Pensei que você sabia a respeito do Afrodite!

Kanon: Tô falando da Shina.

Saga: É verdade, ela é mais macho que o Afrodite...

Hyoga: Ei Kiki, anota na lista a galera de Shaman King!

Ikki: E o pessoal de Dragon Ball!

Kiki: Tá, já anotei, mais alguma coisa?

Shaka: Sim, queria que chamasse o pessoal do mundo celestial.

Todos: ????

Kiki: Como?

Shaka: Shurato, ora!

Mú: Pensei que você não fosse chamar ninguém...

Shaka: Só quero rever uns parentes.

Kiki: Mais alguém?

Seiya: Terminei! Agora é só enviar, ei, como é que a gente vai mandar os convites? – perguntou Seiya, todos voltaram-se para ele com pontinhos de interrogação flutuando.

Shiryu: É verdade, não vai dar tempo de convidar todo mundo!

Hyoga: Como vamos resolver este problema?

Voz masculina: Então Athena pretende organizar uma olimpíada? Isso será interessante...Acho que irei ajudá-los...

E agora? Como nossos heróis farão para que os convites cheguem a tempo? Eles não poderão simplesmente usar o correio, em alguns casos sim, mas como farão para chamar Goku e sua turma? Quem será a irmã do Afrodite? Porque o Shaka quis convidar o pessoal de Shurato? Será que a Shina vai realizar seu sonho de ser sailor moon? Quem é esse cara que apareceu no final? Confiram essa louca estória e vejam as respostas e mais perguntas ainda.


	2. Muita confusão

No capítulo anterior vimos que Saori teve a brilhante idéia de fazer uma olimpíada entre os animes e a reação de alguns personagens a essa idéia. Vimos também quem os cavaleiros pretendiam convidar e no final nosso amado, idolatrado, salve, salve Seiya percebeu que em alguns casos não se podia simplesmente usar o correio. Como nossos heróis irão fazer para chamar personagens que vivem em dimensões completamente diferentes? Ajudas inesperadas irão surgir nesse capítulo...

**Legenda:**

( ) Atitude do personagem

_Itálico:_ Pensamento

Alguma observação da autora

**As olimpíadas de Athena **

**Cap 2: Muita confusão! **

Em algum lugar da Terra, naquele exato instante, alguém observava em sua sala tudo o que acontecia no santuário, essa pessoa se encontrava sentada em uma espécie de trono, apoiava o queixo na mão esquerda enquanto segurava um báculo com a mão direita, esse báculo era dourado e possuía um sol na ponta.

**Voz do sujeito:** Parece que Athena pretende organizar uma competição, que interessante...Há muito tempo não acontece um evento desses. (ele observava Kiki anotando os nomes enquanto todos davam sugestões) Pelo visto terão problemas, acho que irei ajudar Athena, seria uma ótima oportunidade para treinar nossos poderes.

Ele levantou-se, saiu da sala ainda segurando o báculo, foi até o seu quarto e começou a escrever uma carta. Nesse instante uma garota entra no quarto, tinha longos cabelos castanhos.

**Garota:** Para quem é a carta?

**Garoto:** São para nossos amiguinhos no Japão, e outra é para pedir um favor, vou usar meus poderes para convocar um mensageiro...

**Garota:** Convocar um mensageiro? E quando ele vai chegar...Quem é?

**Garoto:** Infelizmente ele não virá para cá, irá surgir na Grécia para ajudar certas pessoas.

**Garota**: Enquanto aos nossos amigos do Japão?

**Garoto**: Eu estou enviando um pedido e passagens, espero que eles aceitem. Mesmo porque, será uma ótima oportunidade para testar seus poderes...Sakura...

* * *

**Saori**: Ai Zeus, papai querido, que eu faço agora?

**Seiya**: Faz alguma coisa ora, como é que se foi esquecer um detalhe desses? Eu posso usar o correio pra mandar a mensagem, mas tem gente que vive no passado, no futuro.

**Saori**: CALA A BOCA SEIYA!!!!

**Shun**: Não podemos simplesmente usar o teletransporte do Mú?

**Todos** (olhando para Mú)

**M**: Sabe o que é, não sei se o meu teletransporte pode viajar entre o tempo e o espaço.

**Shion** (finalmente aparecendo): Você não tem culpa Mú, nem mesmo os deuses atravessam o tempo e o espaço, perece que vamos ter que chamar apenas personagens que vivem na Terra...

**Seiya**: NÃO!!! O Ash é um treinador Pokémon que vive em outro universo!

**Ikki**: O Goku e os outros também vivem em outro universo, eu quero aprender aquelas técnicas!!

**Afrodite**: Eu não me incomodo, afinal, as pessoas que eu convidei virão com certeza...Espere um instante...O Trunks é de Dragon Ball e não vai vir, nem aqueles rapazes de Gundam Wing, o Inuyasha muito menos...NÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Aiolia**: As sailors poderão vir?

**Miro**: Eu acho que sim.

**Afrodite**: É óbvio que elas virão. É só elas receberem os convites, vou mandá-los pelo correio e no mesmo instante elas estarão aqui, é melhor eu escrever logo a carta pra elas... – Afrodite se retirou e foi pra sua casa escrever a carta para as Sailors.

**Miro:** Quê que deu no Afrodite? Pensei que ele iria mandar cartas apenas pra gente que ele ache "interessante".

**Kamus: **Você esqueceu que o Afrodite queria ser uma Sailor Moon? Então...

**Saori: **É o jeito, parece que teremos limites...(ela suspirou, parecia decepcionada) Só iremos chamar personagens que pertençam a Terra e vivam exclusivamente aqui, nada de robôs gigantes, pilotos ou coisas do tipo...Não somos capazes de atravessar o tempo e o espaço...

* * *

Enquanto a confusão rolava a solta no santuário, nosso destemido treinador Pokémon, Ash, continuava sua jornada Pokémon em algum lugar de seu universo não sei nem em que liga ele tá! Há um bom tempo não acompanho o desenho....

**Ash: **Que belo dia em Pikachu! Quem será que vamos enfrentar hoje?

**Misty**: Você quis dizer que tipo de problema você vai arranjar, não é Ash?

**Ash: **Ah! Cala a boca Misty! Pra onde a gente vai agora?

**Brock: **Tem um centro Pokémon na próxima cidade, se passarmos por essa floresta, pararemos lá...Só pra eu poder ver a enfermeira Joy! (ele estava em formato SD)

**Misty: **De qualquer forma, temos que passar no centro Pokémon...

Um forte vento começou a soprar na floresta.

**Misty:** O que é isso?

**Ash: **Deve ser a equipe Rocket!

**Brock: **Não! Vejam! – ele apontou para o céu que havia escurecido consideravelmente, uma espécie de portal aparece, em seguida um Pokémon surge voando e entra no portal.

**Ash:** Que pokémon era aquele?

**Brock:** Era um pokémon muito raro, um Dragonite! aquele dragão laranja

**Ash:** Pra onde será que ele foi?

**Misty** (arrastando o Ash): Eu é que não vou me meter em confusão, vamo logo pra esse centro pokémon e deixar o Dragonite pra lá!

* * *

Em uma casa muito grande, em uma sala, um garoto estava sentado em seu trono, parecia cansado com o aparente esforço que acabara de fazer, uma espécie de gato preto ou bichinho de pelúcia voador se aproximou.

**Bichinho:** Tudo bem com você Eriol?

**Eriol:** Sim Spinel, vou me recuperar, é que faz bastante tempo que não faço isso, tive um trabalhão para convencê-lo a me emprestar o mensageiro.

**Spinel** o bichinho: E o mensageiro olímpico veio?

**Eriol: **Sim, ele veio, já está acostumado a entregar mensagens, a propósito, onde está Nakuro?

**Spinel**: Ela foi até o correio deixar a carta.

**Eriol:** Pensei que ela usaria a internet para enviar a mensagem que fiz...

**Spinel: **Ela bem que tentou Eriol, mas...

* * *

_**No Santuário...**_

A deusa Athena estava na sala do mestre junto com seu assistente: Kiki, ela providenciava as coisas, depois de tudo, as olimpíadas não seriam mais aquilo que ela esperava por causa do "acidente de percurso".

**Saori: **Se for para chamar apenas quem é desse planeta, usem a forma mais rápida possível!

**Kiki:** Sim senhorita!

**Saori:** E qual é a melhor maneira?

**Kiki: **Acho que é mandando e-mails senhorita!

**Saori**: Então providencie os benditos e-mails Kiki!

**Kiki: **Só tem um probleminha senhorita...

**Saori: **Qual?

**Kiki:** Eu nunca mexi em um computador! (ele começou a chorar fazendo todo um dramalhão), o mestre Mú não me deixava acessar, não tinha linha telefônica em Jamiel!

**Saori: **Tá entendi, nesse caso Kiki, vá até a sede da Fundação aqui na Grécia e peça para que eles usem os computadores pra avisar, OK?

**Kiki: **Ok! – Kiki desceu às escadas zodiacais e usando seu teletransporte, rapidamente chegou na fundação onde os funcionários começaram a digitar os e-mails usando aquele velho sistema da "mala direta".

* * *

_Na mansão de Eriol..._

**Eriol:** Entendo, então foi por isso que ela não enviou e-mails...

**Spinel:** Foi uma boa idéia chamar um mensageiro, com esse problema na Internet, Athena não conseguiria enviar as mensagens com segurança.

**Eriol: **Mesmo porquê, o mensageiro que chamei pode atravessar o tempo e o espaço graças ao ótimo treinamento que recebeu.

**Spinel:** Não é pra menos, seus treinadores possuem um grande poder!

**Eriol:** Só espero que eles resolvam esse problema da Internet bem a tempo de participarem dos jogos...

* * *

_No santuário..._

Kiki já voltara ao santuário bem depressa por sinal, todos aguardavam por ele.

**Mú:** E aí Kiki, tudo certo? A Internet é bem rápida, já enviaram respostas?

**Afrodite:** É Kiki! Alguém já mandou resposta? Você demorou bastante!

**Seiya:** O Tyson vai vir?

**Shun:** Deu tudo certo?

**Kiki:** Me deixem passar, preciso falar com a Athena! – Kiki saiu correndo

**Seiya:** Que será que aconteceu?

**Shun: **Deve ter dado algo errado...

**Seiya:** Eu vou ver o que foi! – Seiya saiu correndo atrás de Kiki – Hei Kiki! KIKI, ME ESPERA!!!

Após uma certa correria, Kiki e Seiya chegam onde Saori estava, Kiki entrou escancarando a porta de tão nervoso que estava, Saori o olhou surpresa enquanto observava Seiya se arrastando no chão depois de tanto correr.

**Seiya:** Ai kiki precisava correr?

**Saori:** O que está acontecendo?! Kiki, alguém já mandou resposta?

**Kiki** (ligeiramente nervoso como devem ter notado): Não foi possível...Não conseguimos mandar as mensagens por computador...

**Saori: **(sem acreditar): Mas c-como? Os computadores da fundação são os melhores!Como não conseguiram enviar as mensagens?

**Seiya:** Alguém te disse que a maioria desses personagens não tem computador em casa?

**Saori:** CALA A BOCA SEIYA!!!

**Seiya**: Tá, já ouvi... – disse enfiando o dedo no ouvido

**Kiki:** Onde eu estava quando fui bruscamente interrompido – ele fez pose de pensativo – A, eu tava falando, sim, não foi possível enviar as mensagens, computador nenhum no mundo tá acessando a Internet porquê um digimal tá agindo na rede e os digiescolhidos não apareceram ainda pra resolver o problema!

**Saori**: Fala sério Kiki! Você me assustou! (ela estava rindo sem parar)

**Kiki:** Mas eu tô falando sério!(ele parecia indignado)

* * *

_No digimundo..._

**Tai**: Isso é tudo culpa de vocês!Se tivessem deixado com a gente nada disso teria acontecido!

**Takuya**: Ora como assim? Tá nos chamando de irresponsáveis?!

**Tai:** E se eu estiver?

Tai e Takuya discutiam para ver qual era a geração de digiescolhidos que era culpada pelo transtorno até que o velho Genai aparece calmamente.

**Genai: **CHEGAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Todos olharam assustados para Genai

**Genai:** _Ainda não sei se foi boa idéia reunir os primeiros digiescolhidos com os guerreiros lendários do digimundo...E onde estão os domadores?_

**Matt:** Fala logo Genai, tenho que preparar a janta do meu pai!

**Genai: **A culpa não foi de ninguém, foi do Voltaire...

**Todos:** Quem?

**Genai:** Qual é? Vocês tão bem desinformados hein!

**Zoe**: Eu sei quem é, eu estava na Itália quando me chamaram e o Henrique tava me falando desse tal de Voltaire...

**Junpei:**Quem é Henrique?

Mais um digiescolhido chega nesse momento acompanhada por seu digimon, parecia ligeiramente irritada e com cara de poucos amigos, olhou tudo ao redor e em seguida se sentou.

**Ruki:** Desculpem a demora. Do que se trata e... Quem são vocês mesmo?

**Genai: **_Vai começar tudo de novo..._

* * *

Enquanto a confusão se instalava, Saori já tinha perdido as esperanças de realizar seu torneio, até que de repente surge nos céus algo que vinha voando.

**Seiya**: O que é aquilo?

**Ikki** (p da vida) : Como é que eu vou saber?

**Hyoga:** Vai ver é algum convidado que já chegou.

**Ikki :** Não dá uma de loiro burro Hyoga! A Saori não chamou ninguém ainda!

**Seiya: **Deve ser algum inimigo...

**Shun:** Não deve ser algum inimigo, minha corrente não está detectando-o.

**Shiryu:** Vai ver é por causa da distância, ele está longe, não quer dizer que ele vá atacar o santuário...

A coisa continuava a sobrevoar o santuário de um lado a outro, quando começou a descer cada vez mais, estava indo para a arena.

**Ikki:** O que você tava dizendo Shiryu?

**Hyoga:** Ele parece perdido.

**Shun:** Não parece ser um inimigo, vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho de volta, vejam! É apenas um dragão...

**Shiryu: **Mas eu tô aqui!

**Seiya:** É verdade... Aquilo é um dragão! Athena corre perigo, vamos atacá-lo! – Seiya deu um salto bem alto como se fosse voar, mas logo em seguida caiu no chão – Essa doeu!

**Ikki:** Eu sabia que não devia deixar você assistir Dragon Ball, já pensa que pode sair voando...

**Seiya** (sem dar a mínima para Ikki) : O SANTUÁRIO FOI INVADIDO!!!!

A essa altura, alguns cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze já estavam a postos na arena do santuário onde o invasor aterrissou.Se tratava de um estranho dragão laranja com duas antenas na cabeça, além disso, carregava o que parecia ser uma mochila.

**Seiya: **Vamos invasor, diga porquê você veio?

**Invasor:** ..........

**Seiya:** Vou logo avisando que se você veio matar Athena vai ter que...

**Afrodite: **Como ele é fofo!

**Todos: ........**(seguidos de tombos e gotas)

**Shun:** Esperem! Não o machuquem, ele não fez nada!

**Ikki:** Por isso mesmo! Vamos machucá-lo antes que possa reagir!

**Shun:** Mas ele é inofensivo e está em desvantagem!

**Seiya:** ATACAR!!!!!

Os cavaleiros foram em direção ao tal dragão invasor, menos Shun que achava desnecessário e Afrodite que queria levá-lo para enfeitar sua casa. Quando os cavaleiros se aproximaram, ele simplesmente bateu asas e fez com que um forte vento surgisse arremessando todos eles.

**Seiya**: Que poder, nem parece que é humano!

**Todos:**.........(gotas)

**Ikki:** Claro que ele não é humano!

**Hyoga:** Então o que ele é?

**Kamus:**Não faço a mínima idéia!

**Shun: **Pokémon!

**Shaka:** Parece que seu irmão pirou de vez Ikki.

**Ikki**: Shun, volta ao normal!

**Shun: **Eu já disse, Pokémon!

Pensando que Shun havia pirado, ninguém lhe deu atenção e mais uma vez atacaram o pobre dragão.

**Aiolia:** RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!!!

O ataque elétrico não surtiu efeito, muito pelo contrário, o dragão sorriu como se aquilo fizesse cócegas.

**Hyoga:** Minha vez P" DE DIAMANTE!!!!

O dragão por sua vez soltou um forte jato de água pela boca fazendo com que o golpe de Hyoga voltasse contra ele mesmo.

**Hyoga:**Como ele conseguiu revidar o meu golpe? Que ser poderoso...

**Shun** (que estava observando a luta sentada com a mão no queixo completamente desanimado) : Porquê ninguém me dá atenção?

Todos os cavaleiros levaram um banho com o jato de água lançado pelo monstro, inclusive Afrodite.

**Afrodite:** Desgraçado! Estragou o meu cabelo!Você vai ver ROSAS PIRANHAS!!!

Mais uma vez o dragão bateu as asas e fez com que as rosas voassem contra o Afrodite que ficou todo machucado.

**Shun: **Ninguém têm paciência comigo...Só tem um jeito de chamar a atenção deles – ele respirou fundo – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Ikki: **Shun! O que foi?

Shun continuava chorando deixando Ikki preocupado, o dragão voou até ele, enfiou a mão em uma mochila que carregava, tirou um lencinho e entregou para Shun.

**Shun:**_Eu sabia que ia funcionar! Hehehe!_

Obrigada! Snif...

**Hyoga:** Olha lá! Ele nem atacou o Shun!

**Shaka:** Shun é uma boa pessoa e possui coração puro...

**Kanon:** Ele confia demais nas pessoas.

**Shun: **Me escutem agora, ele só fez isso porque vocês começaram a atacá-lo, não teve alternativa senão se defender!

Shun havia apenas fingido um choro, agora era o tal do dragão que chorava, literalmente, seus olhos pareciam duas cachoeiras, realmente estava magoado com o ocorrido, ele não queria machucar os cavaleiros.

**Shun:** Estão vendo agora?

**Seiya:** Foi mal...Espere um momento, eu te conheço de algum lugar...

**Shun:** É claro que conhece, ele é o Dragonite! Eu disse que ele era um pokémon!

* * *

_No digimundo..._

**Genai: **É por isso eu resolvi chamar vocês aqui, para resolver esse problema.

**Tai:** Tudo bem Gena, agora explica a parte do tal Voltaire.

**Genai: **Muito bem, ele possui uma imensa empresa, a Biovolt Corporation, ele é um humano que quer dominar o mundo e para isso desenvolveu em seus laboratórios secretos monstros artificiais chamados feras Bit e ...

**Ruki:** Tá, já conheço essa história, porque fizeram eu perder meu tempo, poderiam muito bem ter chamado a ALB!!!

**Genai:** É verdade...

**Digiescolhidos:**GENAIIII!!!!!

* * *

_Na ALB...._

**Kai: **Então meu avô tá com novos planos para dominar o mundo...

**Kenny:** E parece que ta usando a internet.

**Ray:** Não por muito tempo!

**Tyson: **É isso mesmo bladebrakers, LET IT RIP!!!!

* * *

Bem pessoal, chegamos até aqui, parece que Saori contará com a ajuda de muitos para o desenrolar das olimpíadas, mas ainda haverá muitos problemas, parece que os digiescolhidos e os Bladebrakers estarão ocupados, será que eles conseguirão impedir que Voltaire domine o mundo antes do início dos jogos? O que o Dragonite foi fazer no santuário? Quem o mandou? De onde o Shun o conhece?Aonde essa doidera toda irá para meu Deus??!!!!!

Obrigado pelos reviews e aguardem o próximo capítulo dessa louca estória, me


	3. Naquele dia no cinema

**Respostas aos reviews: **

**Tea Amazaki e Hilda de Polaris: **_Aqui está mais uma continuação._

**Lulu Amamiya: **_Terão mais cenas do tipo, aguarde!_

**Juliane.chan: **_Também sou fã de Shaman King e Yugioh! Tenho planos para o Seto Kaiba..he,he,he..._

No último capítulo vimos que Dragonite aterrisou no santuário, além de saber que Eriol, a reencarnação do poderoso mago Clow está ajudando a organizar as coisas, além do fato de Shun conhecer o Dragonite de algum lugar. E ainda uma reunião de digiescolhidos para resolver um problema criado por Voltaire,o avô do Kai. Será que os bladebrakers irão resolver essa situação? Será que o Seiya irá conhecer o Tyson...Tenho bastante tempo pra pensar (brincadeirinha!).

**Legenda:**

( ) Atitude do personagem

_Itálico:_ Pensamento

**As olimpíadas de Athena**

**Cap 3 : Naquele dia no cinema...**

_No santuário..._

Dragonite estava sentado no chão, abriu a sua bolsa de onde tirou um pacote de biscoitos e começou a comer enquanto observava os cavaleiros com uma Carinha de "que ele vão fazer agora?"

**Milo:**Como essa coisa conseguiu invadir o santuário?

**Seiya :(**pensativoEu acho que ele veio voando...

**Todos: (**gotas)

**Shun: **Não tratem ele assim! Chamem-no pelo nome, Dragonite!

**Hyoga: **Peraí! Como é que você sabe o nome dele?

**Shun: **Explica pra eles Seiya.

**Todos: (**olhando para o Seiya)

**Seiya: (**com a mão no queixo pensativo )Bem, eu...Já vi ele...

**Todos: **Onde?

**Seiya:** Eu não lembro...

**Todos: (**caíram no chão)

**Seiya:** Fala aí Shun, fala pra gente, talvez eu me lembre!

**Shun:** (após se recuperar do tombo)Foi naquela vez que você me chamou pra ir pro cinema...

**Milo: (**com um ar safado) Aê Seiya,levou o Shun pro cinema...

**Seiya:(**com uma cara de desmemoriado) Foi?

**Shun:** NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO!!!!

**Kamus:** Milo! Deixa o garoto explicar!

**Shaka: **Por Buda! Que mente imunda!

**Ikki:** ( irritado, com o punho fechado em tom de ameaça )Se você fizer mais uma piadinha a respeito do meu irmão sofrerá a ira de fênix!!

**Afrodite: **Fala logo "shunzinho".

**Shun:** Num vem não! Sai pra lá, IKIIIIIIII!!!!

**Ikki** (metendo porrada no Afrodite): QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE REPETIR? FICA LONGE DO MEU IRMÃO!!!!!! 

**Shiryu: **Continue Shun, ninguém mais vai te interromper.

**Shun: **Obrigado Shiryu, continuando, o Seiya conseguiu uns ingressos pra gente ir ao cinema...

**Shiryu(**interrompendo) Vocês viram que filme?

**Todos**: SHIRYUUUUUUU!!!!!

**Shiryu: **Que foi?

**Shun (**com uma veia na testa extremamente irritado) COMO O QUE FOI?! VOCÊ ACABA DE DIZER QUE NINGUÉM VAI ME INTERROMPER E NO MESMO INSTANTE ME ATRAPALHA!!!!!!

* * *

_Na casa de Eriol..._

Nakuro estava na sala particular de Eriol observando os acontecimentos do Santuário.

**Nakuro:** Acho que o Eriol não vai se importar – ela estica a mão para pegar no báculo, nesse instante ele chega.

**Eriol: **Nakuro...

**Nakuro: **Eriol! Você tava aí! Olha só, eu tava olhando os cavaleiros, parece que o Dragonite chegou no santuário.

**Eriol: **Verdade?

* * *

_No santuário..._

**Shun: **Posso continuar?

**Shaka: **Não seria melhor se todos vissem o que aconteceu?

**Milo: **Endoidou Shaka?Como é que a gente vai ver com nossos próprios olhos o que aconteceu, ainda mais você que nem usa os olhos!

**Shaka:(**muito calmo) Usando um flash-Back!

**Milo:**Esqueci...

**Hyoga:** É verdade, essa situação pede um flash-back.

**Seiya:** Como é que se faz um flash-back?

**Saga: **Começamos a progredir...

**Kanon: **Porquê?

**Saga:(**muito sério) Pela primeira vez desde que essa história começou o Seiya fez uma pergunta que ninguém aqui sabe responder...

**Seiya: **Lembrei, é assim...Basta você se lembrar do momento que o flash-back aparece!

**Kanon: (**preocupado) Tem alguma coisa errada...

**Saga:** O quê?

**Kanon:**O Seiya achou a solução que você sabia Seiya?

**Seiya:**É que toda vez que eu luto, uso algum flash-back, eu fico lembrando da cena e ela começa a se repetir.

**Shun:**É verdade, eu também uso muito flash-back!

**Milo:**E PORQUÊ NÃO USOU LOGO?!

**Ikki: **NÃO GRITA COM MEU IRMÃO!!!

**Milo: **QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA GRITAR COMIGO? UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO!

**Shun:** PAREEEEEEEM!

**Milo e Ikki:** Mas...

**Shun:**Posso continuar?

**Todos:**Lógico...

**Shun:**Então vamos ao flash-back...

_**Começa o Flash-Back...**_

Shun estava sentado em algum lugar do santuário,estava com a mão no queixo e muito desanimado, olhava o céu, parecia triste...

**Shun: **Droga, a estréia do filme é na próxima semana e os ingressos já esgotaram...

Nisso, Seiya aparece ao longe, balançando uma das mãos muitíssimo animado.

**Seiya:** SHUN!SHUN!OLHA S" O QUE EU CONSEGUI!!!! – ele aproximou-se e exibiu muito orgulhosos o que parecia ser dois ingressos.

**Shun:(**incrédulo ) Não acredito...Os ingressos se esgotaram há dias, como foi que você conseguiu?

**Seiya:** Bem...Isso não importa, o importante é que N"S VAMOS ASSISTIR A ESTRÉIA DO PRIMEIRO FILME DO POKÉMON!!!!!!

**Shun:** VIVAAAAA!!!!!

Mudança de cena 

Shun agora está numa fila enorme, não parava de olhar o relógio, Seiya estava bastante atrasado. Haviam vários grupos de amigos que conversavam sobre sua expectativas para o filme, tinha todo tipo de gente, xamãs, fantasmas, duelistas, guerreiras lunares...

**Garota(**tinha o cabelo loiro presos em duas maria-chiquinhas) Droga, fiquei tão feliz quando o Darien me chamou pra ir pro cinema,pensei que seria só nós dois...

**Garotinha(**cabelos rosados) Você achou mesmo que eu não viria a estréia de Pokémon o filme?

**Garota: **Ai Rine, como você é chata!

**Rapaz:** Calma Serena...

**Garota 2(**tinha os cabelos azuis) A Mina ta atrasada, será que ela não vem?

**Garota 3(**cabelos castanhos) Novidade, você acha mesmo que ela vai perder o filme?

**Garota 4: (**cabelos longos e escuros) Bem, levando em conta que ela acampou na frente do cinema pra ver cavaleiros do zodíaco...Olha!Aí vem ela!

Uma garota aparece correndo, tinha longos cabelos loiros e um laço prendendo-os.

**Garota 5 :** Desculpa a demora...Que bom que guardaram um lugar pra mim...Pode ter muita genta aqui, mas nada se compara a estréia dos meus Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, eles eram tão fofos...

O comentário deixou Shun ligeiramente vermelho.O tempo estava passando deixando Shun preocupado, ele olha para os lados, ainda estão todos conversando, um garotinho atrás de Shun começa a chorar.

**Garotinho:** Seto, essa fila não vai andar nunca!BUAAAAAA!!!!

**Rapaz(**Seto) Acalme-se Mokuba, vamos entrar já, já...

**Mokuba:** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA FILA!!!!BUAAAAAA!!!!

**Seto (**começando a ficar nervoso) O QUE É QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?! ESSA FILA NÃO ANDA NÃO É? APRESSA LOGO ISSO AÍ SE NÃO QUISER CONHECER O MEU DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS!!!!!

**Bilheteiro: **Calma, por favor, logo, logo vocês entram...

Finalmente a fila estava andando, aos poucos, as pessoas iam entrando. Shun finalmente conseguiu encontrar um lugar. Se o Seiya chegasse, provavelmente se sentaria no chão mesmo, as pessoas continuavam a entrar.

**Shun:** Droga, esqueci de comprar pipoca... – ele olha para os lados, havia uma garota sentada, ela estava impaciente esperando o filme, era a mesma loirinha que quase chegara atrasada – Conlicença...

**Garota:** Sim...

**Shun:** Se importa de guardar o meu lugar enquanto eu vou comprar pipoca?

**Garota: **Deixa eu pensar... – ela olhou para Shun – Tudo bem, desde que você traga pipoca pra mim...

**Shun: **Tá, eu trago pipoca pra você...

Ele saiu e foi comprar a pipoca, com um pouco de dificuldade é claro, deixando uma certa garota com um ar de sonhadora.

**Garota:** Ai, ele é lindo!

No balcão das pipocas...

**Atendente(**cara alto, cabelos castanho-escuros) O que deseja?

**Shun:** eu quero duas pi...

**Voz feminina: **TOUYA!

**Atendente(**Touya) Que foi Sakura? Não ta vendo que eu to trabalhando monstrenga?!

**Sakura:** É que você ainda não me deu minha pipoca! Ainda tem a Tomoyo, o Shoran, o Eriol...

**Touya:** Ta, eu vou pegar as pipocas...

**Shun:** E eu?

**Touya:** Ô YUKITO! Vêm cá atender esse cara!

Aparece um garoto de cabelos acizentados e olhos castanhos, usava óculos.

**Yukito: **Cheguei! O que deseja?

**Shun: **Eu queria duas pipocas com refrigerante.

**Yukito:** Com ou sem manteiga?

**Shun: **Com manteiga.

**Yukito:** Volto já!

Passou-se um minuto e o rapaz voltou com as pipocas, Shun entregou o dinheiro.

**Yukito:** Bom filme!

**Shun:** Obrigada!

Shun volta para a sala de cinema, já tinha mais pessoas, ele começou a sentir uma estranha presença, parecia que havia alguém atrás dele...

**Voz feminina** : INUYASHA!SENTAAAAAA!

Shun virou-se para ver o que acontecera, havia um rapaz estatelado no chão, tinha longos cabelos brancos e uma roupa vermelha, deveria ser o tal do Inuyasha...

**Inuyasha:** Eu só queria pipoca...

**Garota: **Então vá comprar!

**Shun:** Eu hein... – ele voltou a andar sem dar muita atenção – Que bom que tem alguém guardando o meu lugar...

Ele parou ao ver que tinha um garoto sentado no seu lugar, parecia estar incomodando.

**Garoto: **E aí gata, sou Yusuke Uramesh e você?

**Garota:** Meu nome é Mina...

**Yusuke:** Nossa! Que nome bonito, combina com a dona... – com isso, ele se aproximou ao mesmo tempo em que Mina se afastou.

**Shun: (**num pouco irritado) Conlicença...

**Yusuke: **Sai pra lá cara! Vá procurar outro lugar!

**Shun:** Mas você está no meu lugar...

**Yusuke:** ( fazendo deboche) É mesmo? Nossa me desculpa, sabe o que é, NÃO TEM O TEU NOME ESCRITO NA POLTRONA!

**Shun:** Mas eu pedi pra ela guardar o meu lugar enquanto eu ia comprar pipoca. – apontando para Mina.

**Yusuke:** É mesmo? Pois eu acho que a gatinha aqui prefere assistir o filme com o gostosão aqui do que com o espinafre ambulante!

**Shun:** Quem está chamando de espinafre ambulante?

**Yusuke:** Adivinha...

Nisso chega um rapaz muito bonito, com os cabelos vermelhos.

**Kurama:** Yusuke! Te procurei por toda parte! Vamos, saia daí e vem ficar com a turma...

**Yusuke: **Eu não, ta cheio de gatinha aqui...

O filme já tava começando e a confusão continuava, Yusuke já estava de pé, louco pra quebrar a cara daquele infeliz.

**Garotinho que estava na fila de trás: **Seto, esses caras não me deixam ver o filme!

**Seto:** Acalme-se Mokuba, eu vou dar um jeito... – Seto Kaiba, o bonitão de olhos azuis (eu amo ele!) levantou-se irritado. – Ei! O meu irmão não consegue ver o filme por causa de vocês imprestáveis!

**Yusuke:** E eu com isso?

**Shun:** Me desculpa, acho melhor eu procurar outro lugar, não quero atrapalhar ninguém...

**Seto:** Com quem você pensa que ta falando?

**Yusuke: **Com um intrometido!

**Seto: **Ora seu...

Shun já ia procurar outro lugar quando...

**Seto:** Ei garoto, pode ficar sentado aí porquê o imbecil metido a machão aqui vai sair rapidinho, eu não pretendia fazer isso, mas você me tirou do sério...- Seto enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou o que parecia um baralho

**Yusuke:** Você acha que vai assustar o grande Yusuke Uramesh com um joguinho de baralho?

**Seto:** _O idiota não sabe o que o espera...  
_

**Kurama:** Yusuke, vamos embora, olha só, o garotinho já ta chorando porquê não consegue ver o filme...

**Mokuba:** BUAAAAAA!!!!

**Seto:** Acalme-se Mokuba, vou dar um jeito nesse safado...DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS! APAREÇAAAA!!!!!

Um imenso dragão surgiu pondo todo mundo pra correr, menos algumas pessoas, Yusuke recuou alguns passos e Kurama também. Agora o cinema tava mais vago e todos ficariam mais a vontade.

**Kurama(**ligeiramente nervoso ) Yusuke...Não é melhor a gente se juntar com o pessoal?

**Yusuke:** Eu acho melhor...DÁ NO PÉ!!!!

Yusuke sai correndo junto com o Kurama. Nisso, Mina pulou no pescoço de Shun, pois esta estava muito assustada com o imenso dragão.

**Mina:** Que medo...

**Shun(**vermelho e bastante sem graça) Você poderia me soltar?

**Mina:** Desculpa...

**Seto:** Assim tá bem melhor, detesto sessões lotadas, agora sim. – ele chamou seu dragão de volta e em seguida sentou-se.

Haviam pouquíssimas pessoas agora, a maioria havia fugido por causa do dragão branco de olhos azuis. Nisso, ninguém assistiu as férias de Pikachu por causa da confusão, agora eles estavam vendo o nascimento de Mewtwo, mas como Shun estava sem sorte, havia um sujeito enorme bem na sua frente.

**Shun:** Conlicença, você poderia pedir pra esse seu amigo se abaixar um pouco...

**Garoto:** Você ta falando do Amidamaru? Você ta vendo ele?

**Shun:** Esse samurai enorme? Eu to vendo ele sim!

**Garoto: **Amidamaru, você vai ter que procurar outro lugar...

**Amidamaru: **Mas por quê Yoh?

**Yoh: **É que o carinha aqui atrás ta te vendo...

**Amidamaru: **Que chato... – amidamaru subiu e foi ver o filme lá de cima

**Shun:**_ Puxa vida, até fantasmas vieram ver esse filme...._

O filme começa e a pouca platéia que resta vibra com isso, passa a música tema e todo mundo canta. Vibram com a primeira luta do Ash no filme, no final dessa cena...

**Garoto:** PARECE ATÉ O KAIBA DEPOIS QUE PERDE UM DUELO PRO YUGI.

**Seto:** REPETE ISSO NA MINHA CARA JOEY!!

Logo veio a cena que o Dragonite aparece voando e entrega a mensagem para Ash.

**Mina:** Que fofo!

_**Seiya (se metendo no flash-back) : **CHEGAAAA A GENTE JÁ ENTENDEU TUDO!!_

**_Fim do Flashback_**

**Milo:** Entendi, você foi assistir o filme do Pokémon e viu o Dragonite!

**Hyoga:** E como o Seiya não apareceu,não sabia quem ele era...

**Shun:** Exatamente, a propósito, onde você tinha ido Seiya?

**Shiryu:** A não, outro flashback não!

**Seiya:** Não se preocupa, eu não lembro de nada que houve naquele dia.

**Mu:** Então, alguém mandou o Dragonite para nos ajudar com as mensagens, foi você que o pediu Shun?

**Shun:** Não, mesmo assim, será de grande ajuda.

**Ikki:** Sujeitinho arrogante aquele cara do dragão branco.

**Seiya:** Parece até alguém que eu conheço...

**Mu:** Vamos deixar as brigas pra depois, agora, vamos levar o Dragonite até Athena para que ela lhe dê instruções.

**Saga:** _Se não foi o Shun que pediu o Dragonite, então quem o mandou?_

* * *

_Bem pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, nele eu coloquei mais a explicação do cinema, acho que foi um flashback muito grande. Desde já peço desculpas por algum erro que eu tenha cometido, é o meu primeiro fic. Qualquer pedido que vocês tenham a fazer é só mandar um review, em breve postarei o próximo capítulo. Alguma sugestão? Criticas? Por favor me mandem para que eu possa melhorar._


	4. Interferências

**No último capítulo vimos que...O que foi mesmo? Já faz tanto tempo...Há! Foi mesmo! Vimos um flashback enooooooorme explicando de onde é que o Shun conhecia o Dragonite, fora algumas coisas que eu não me lembro. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão enviando reviews e qualquer coisa é só reclamar, se tiver algum pedido especial, farei o possível. Agora vamos aos reviews:**

**Juliane.chan: **O Seto vai aparecer mais! Tenho meus planos (sorrisinhos malignos)

**Belletiger: **Aqui mais uma atualização, me desculpem pela demora...

**Geminy-may:** Gostei muito da sua fic! Ficou muito engraçada! Obrigado por ter comentado a minha.

**Melyssa-Li**: Tenho bem mais coisas guardadas pro Afrodite, nesse capítulo mesmo.

**Nunes Angels:** Tô gostando muito da fic .Não entendi que tipo de ajuda você quer, é pra eu te ajudar a postar a fic ou ajudar com idéias? Não importa qual seja a resposta, eu tô aqui pra isso, qualquer coisa me manda um e-mail com suas dúvidas.

Depois de muito enrolar, do computador quebrar, do teclado pifar e de "alguém" apagar metade do capítulo, uma atualização, eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto minha vida tá calma....

**Legenda:**

( ) Atitude do personagem

_Itálico:_ Pensamento

**As olimpíadas de Athena**

**Cap. 4: Interferências**

_Na ALB..._

**Judy (a mãe do Max): **Sinto muito Sr. Dikerson. Não faço a mínima idéia de como Voltaire fez para colocar uma fera Bit na internet.

**Emily:** E de acordo com as leis da física, vocês não podem simplesmente entrar no computador pra resolver o problema.

**Tyson:** E como foi que a Dizzy entrou no computador do Kenny?

**Dizzy:** Isso foi coisa do Genai.

**Kenny: **Quem é Genai?

**Dizzy: **É um amigo meu que vive no digimundo.

**Todos:** Vive onde?

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_No digimundo..._

Os digiescolhidos estavam muito irritados com Genai, jogavam latinhas de refrigerante, casca de banana, ovos, tomate, alface, repolho, melancia, tudo quanto é coisa que se pode encontrar numa feira.

**Genai (desviando-se de tudo): **Parem! Parem! Seus mal agradecidos! Parem! Se não fosse por mim seus digimons não teriam digivolvido!

**Ruki (lançando um tomate): **Eu não devo nada a você! Quem mandou ficar de fora da fase Tamers?!

**Tommy (jogando uma melancia): **Quem ajudou a gente foi a Alphanimon!

**Genai: **Foi mal! É que eu tô muito velho, não renovaram meu contrato, tive que me aposentar no final da segunda temporada!

**Zoe (extremamente irritada): **Logo agora que eu tinha voltado pra Itália e tava com o Henrique!

**Jp:** Quem é Henrique?!

**Genai (desviando-se de uma alface lançada pelo Davis): **Peraí! Deixa eu explicar!

**Tk (segurando um tomate pronto pra lançar): **Pensando bem acho que deveríamos dar uma chance pro Genai...

**Davis (segurando um repolho): **Que dá chance o quê? Já faz um tempo que eu queria...

**Kari:** Concordo com o Tk, deveríamos dar uma chance pro Genai.

**Davis: **A Kari tem razão, deveríamos dar uma chance ao pobre Genai (ele começou a fazer dramalhão) Pobre Genai! Estamos tratando ele como um animal!

**Tk (gota): **_Que sínico!_

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_No santuário..._

Os cavaleiros e Dragonite se encontravam ao pé das escadarias da casa de Áries quando se depararam com um dilema.

**Mú: **Escuta, é obrigado irmos todos nós? É que eu não tô a fim de subir essas escadas...

**Ikki:** Gostaria de saber quem foi o desgraçado que teve esta bendita idéia de colocar essas escadas!

**Seiya:** Foi uma boa idéia Ikki, o importante é que Athena está segura.

**Ikki:** Fala isso pras minhas pernas!

**Shiryu:** Nós não podemos usar o teletrasporte?

**Seiya:** Desde quando nós usamos essa técnica? Até onde eu sei, o Goku treinou um ano pra aprender teletransporte, como é que a gente vai usar uma técnica dessas?

**Todos: ............**

**Seiya:** Se bem que é verdade que do nada a gente aparece com umas técnicas que ninguém nunca viu, mas teletransporte?

**Shun:** Ô Seiya... O Mú usa essa técnica...

**Seiya:** Mesmo?

**Todos: **..............

**Kanon:** É mesmo, o Mú usa teletransporte! Você bem que poderia nos teletransportar não é Mú?

**Mú: **Bem, sabe o que é, nem mesmo eu usei teletrasporte para passar pelas doze casas....

**Afrodite (agarrando o Mú): **Anda "muzinho", eu não quero subir essas escadas, esse sol vai fazer mal pra minha delicada pele, se você usar o teletransporte eu juro que...

**Mú (empurrando o Afrodite): **Sai pra lá! Não quero nada vindo de você! – Mú se afasta e esbarra em Máscara da Morte.

**MdM (pegando Mú pelo pescoço) : **Completando a fala do Afrodite, eu juro que... CORTO SUA CABEÇA!

**Mú: **Com um incentivo desses... – ele começou a se concentrar.

**Shion:** Espere Mú!

**Mú:** Que foi agora?

**Shion:** Como você mesmo disse, em anos nem mesmo você usou o teletransporte para passar pelas doze casas, como cavaleiros honrados que somos...

**Ikki:** Honrados o caramba! Eu é que não vou subir essas escadas!

**Aioros:** Agora eu vou falar! Eu ressuscitei há pouco tempo, se eu fizer muito esforço pra subir essas escadas eu vou acabar morrendo de novo! E eu não quero deixar meu irmãozinho sozinho de novo no mundo!

**Aioria (fazendo dramalhão): **Eu não quero que meu irmão morra de novo!

**Aioros:** Tá vendo?

**Shun:** Aioria...Eu sei perfeitamente como se sente...Ficar longe do seu irmão por tanto tempo...Pensando que ele era um traidor...BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!

**MdM: **Eu não vou agüentar essa choradeira!

**Kamus e Hyoga:** Eu tô derretendo!

**Ikki:** O problema pra mim não é o sol, não pra quem viveu naquele inferno da ilha da rainha da morte, mas subir essas escadas? Me poupe!

**Shaka:** É uma ótima penitência pra pagar os seus pecados...

**Ikki:** Eu não sou nem um pouco religioso!

**Donko:** Eu tô velho demais pra ficar subindo essas escadas!

**Shiryu:** Eu preciso lavar meu cabelo!

**Todos (gotas) : **.............

**Afrodite:** Essa fala era minha!

**Shiryu:** A qual é? Como é que vocês acham que eu continuo com esse cabelo lindo desse jeito após tantas lutas?

**Todos:** ..........

**Shiryu: **Pensam que é fácil ter um cabelão desses? Shampoo, condicionador, creme pra pentear, massagem...Não é mole não!Ainda bem que lançaram a linha verão intenso, se não fosse isso, meu cabelo tava horrível com esse sol, como é que minhas fãs iam ficar?

**Todos (gotas): **.........

**Donko: **Afrodite! Fica longe do Shiryu!

**Afrodite:** Que é que eu fiz?

**Donko: **Nada! E nem vai fazer!

**Shion : **De qualquer forma, ninguém aqui irá usar o teletransporte, iremos subir essas escadas como verdadeiros cavaleiros que...Porque vocês estão olhando pra mim com esse olhar tão assassino?

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_Na ALB..._

Izzy, a pedido de Genai, fez contato com a Dizzy Agora era só esperar ela responder.

**Kenny:** Dizzy, o que você tem?

**Dizzy: **Estou recebendo uma mensagem do digimundo...É o Genai! Ele vai nos ajudar!

**Judy:** Liguem o computador principal!

O computador foi ativado, em sua tela surgiu um garoto ruivo, de um tom escuro, com uma blusa laranja e um microfone-comunicador.

**Garoto:** Saudações, eu sou Izzy !

**Tyson : **Você é parente da Dizzy?

**Izzy (com a cara fechada) : **Essa não teve graça...Bem, vamos direto ao ponto, o mundo em breve será dominado pelo Voltaire porque...

**Kai:** Vamos logo ao que interessa! Isso a gente já sabe!

**Izzy :_Que sujeito estressado...._**

Bem, para derrotar o Voltaire, precisamos unir forças Não somos bons em derrotar feras bits, mas podemos ajudar colocando-os na rede, estão prontos para irem dar uma volta na net e enfrentar um digi-louco?

**Ray:** O que você quis dizer?

**Izzy :** Isso....

A tela começa a brilhar intensamente como se houvesse uma explosão.

**Bladebrakers:** haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_Em Tomoeda, mais precisamente na casa da Tomoyo..._

**Sakura:** Tenta de novo Tomoyo! Eu preciso falar com o Shoram e não quero esperar pelo correio!

**Tomoyo:** Calma Sakura! Ta difícil, a internet não ta funcionado, não dá pra mandar um e-mail pro Shoran...

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_No templo cujo não sei o nome, só sei que é lá que as Sailors se reúnem...._

**Serena:** BUAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Lita:** Serena, o que foi?

**Serena:** O Darien...BUAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Raye:** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!!!FALA LOGO!!!!

**Mina:** Serena, se você não nos falar o que está acontecendo, não poderemos ajudar...

**Serena: **Snif...É que eu...Snif...Estava no telefone com o Darien...Snif...Hoje de manhã...E ELE DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA! O DARIEN NÃO QUER SBER MAIS DE MIM!!!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Ami: **Serena....

**Serena: **Eu tenho que ser forte...

**Ami: **Serena é que...

**Serena: **Que foi?

**Ami**: Teve uma falha no sistema telefônico hoje de manhã...

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_Na corporação Kaiba...._

**Seto Kaiba:** Como não podemos continuar com as simulações?

**Cientista (se tremendo de medo)** : Os c-computadores n-não funcionam Sr. Kaiba...

**Kaiba**: Então faça-os funcionar!

**Cientista:** Mas não tem como, não sabemos como...

**Kaiba (começando a perder a paciência):** Então descubra!

**Cientista**: Mas...

**Kaiba:** PRA QUE É QUE EU TE PAGO?! DESCUBRA LOGO O DEFEITO E CONCERTE! VÁ TRABALHAR VAGABUNDO ANTES QUE EU PERCA MINHA PACIÊNCIA!!

**Cientista (saindo correndo**): Sim senhor!

**Kaiba**: Yugi, logo meu sistema de simulação estará pronto, estudarei todas as formas possíveis pra te derrotar, e então EU SEREI O REI DOS JOGOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Mokuba (escondido no cantinho)** : Ele tá cada vez pior. ..

**x – x – x – x - x - x – x –- x – x – x – x – x - Um minuto, por favor- - x – x – x – x - x- x – x – x – x – x**

Alguma coisa está incomodando a autora...

**Seiya:** Sim! Sou eu! E vim aqui pra reclamar!

**Minako Amamiya:** Que foi? Já é a segunda vez que você atrapalha!

**Seiya:** Mesmo? Qual foi a primeira?

**Minako Amamiya:** Foi no flashback do capítulo três! Você tá com a memória fraca, hein?

**Seiya: **É que você tá enrolando demais...EU SOU O HER"I!

**Minako Amamiya: **Olha, caso não tenha lido o enunciado do primeiro capítulo, isso aqui é um crossover, logo, tenho que colocar outros personagens!Alguma pergunta?

**Seiya:** Quando é que eu vou jogar bey blade?

**Minako Amamiya:**..........

**x – x – x – x - x - x – x –- x – x – x – x – x - Voltando a história - x – x – x – x - x- x – x – x – x – x**

_No Digimundo..._

Ruki, como sempre, estava impaciente.

**Ruki:** Que caras mais petéticos! – Tyson começava a se levantar.

**Tyson (com cara de abestado e os olhos girando) :** Hã...Mamãe? Eu quero papinha....

**Ruki:** Mamãe?! (ela começou a ter um acesso de raiva) Toma isso!

TAPAF!

**Tyson:** Vou dormir mais um pouquinho.... (ele desmaia).

Max tentava se levantar estava muito tonto, não era todo dia que ele era engolido por um tornado, entrava no computador e ia parar só deus sabe onde.

**Max:** Ai, ai, minha cabeça...Onde é que a gente ta? – ele tropeçou na perna do Ray e caiu bem em cima do Kai que reagiu no mesmo instante.

**Kai: (tento um acesso) :**SAI DE CIMA DE MIM LOIRO BURRO! TÁ PENSANDO O QUÊ? EU NÃO SOU DE FICAR EM CASOS YAOI NÃO, VIU?

**Max:** Foi mal...

**Ray (levantando-se massageando a cabeça que doía) :** Ai, onde a gente se meteu?

**Genai:** Sejam bem vindos ao digimundo bladebrakers! Eu sou Genai e estes são os digiescolhidos.

**Digiescolhidos (menos a Ruki) : **OOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!

**Kai:** Por acaso vocês são uma enorme equipe de Bey blade? Querem nos desafiar?

**Takuya:** É melhor alguém explicar do que se trata...

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_No santuário..._

A essa altura todos se encontravam na porta da sala do mestre.

**Aioros:** Ninguém conta pra Saori, se Athena souber...

**A maioria dos cavaleiros:** OK!

**Shun:** BUAAAAAAA!!!!!

**Dragonite:** UUUUUUUUU!!!!!

**Aioros:** Dá um jeito no seu irmão!

**Ikki:** Shun fica calado!

**Shun:** BUAAAAAA...EU TÔ COM PENA DO SHION!!!BUAAAAA!!!!

**Milo:** Cala a boca! Se não a gente faz o mesmo com você!

**Ikki:** Não ameaça o meu irmão!

**Dragonite:** UUUUUUUUU!!!!!

**Shun:** BUAAAAAAA!!!

Os dois se abraçam e continuam chorando, Dragonite soltava uma cachoeira de lágrimas enquanto que Shun apoiava a cabeça nele e continuava chorando, só que mais baixo.

**MdM:** Eu não agüento mais!!

**Kanon: (tapando os ouvidos)** Pra perder a audição prefiro o tesouro dos céus! Shaka! Tira minha audição agora!

Mú estava em estado de choque.

**Mú: tiveram coragem...**

**Aldebaram:** Mú...

**Mú:** Sabe de uma coisa, foi melhor assim, ele tava me supervisionando direto meu mestre, além do mais, já pensou se ele resolve voltar a ser cavaleiro de ouro? Em que lugar eu vou ficar?

**Shaka (gota): **Que gratidão...

**Shun:** BUAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**Milo:** EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! AGULHA ESCALA....

POFT!

Dragonite protegeu Shun do ataque de Milo dando-lhe uma rabada que fez o escorpião voar longe.

**Donko:** Ninguém pode com o Dragão...

**Shiryu (convencido):** Obrigado, obrigado, eu sei que sou demais!

**Donko (gota):** O que aconteceu com você?

Hyoga: Não chora Shun, o Shion vai voltar, ele já fez isso antes...

Mú: É, vaso ruim num quebra...

Seiya: Nós não tivemos culpa, foram os dourados!

Dourados: Nós?

Kanon: Isso não me inclui!

Shun: Como vocês são frios!

Hyoga: O que você queria? Eu fui criado na Sibéria! Vinte graus abaixo de zero, isso quando é verão!

Shun: NÃO FOI ISSO QUE EU QUIS DIZER!!!!!

Hyoga: Não?

Shun: Vocês não têm um pingo de ressentimento?

Afrodite: Concordo com o "shunzinho", deviam ter deixado o Shion pra mim!

Milo: Eu fui foi piedoso com ele, deixar as coisas com você é pior do que a morte!

Shura: Afrodite, isso pega mal! O que os leitores vão pensar? Vão ficar achando que todos nós "pegamos" o Shion!

Shun: E isso não é verdade? Vocês não tiveram pena dele!

Afrodite (fazendo chilique): Não deixaram nada pra mim!

Milo (na maior cara de pau do mundo): Não fizemos nada demais...

Dourados: Aham!

Milo: Não tivemos outra escolha...

Dourados: Aham

Milo: Nós tivemos que fazer aquilo com o Shion!

Dourados: Aham...Hã?

Aldebaram: Hei, peraí! Ninguém aqui fez "aquilo" com o Shion!

Aioria: É isso mesmo!

Aioros: Tudo bem que já faz um tempo que eu não...Mas não tô desesperado a ponto disso!

Kamus: Eu não sou o Afrodite!

Saga: Chega! Todo mundo calado!Vamos entrar.

Eles finalmente entraram no templo de Athena, a deusa estava andando de um lado pra outro impaciente com a mão no queixo;

Saori: Onde é que o Shion se meteu? Não sinto o cosmo dele em parte alguma...

Seiya: Athena! chegamos!

Saori: "timo, cadê o Shion? Logo agora que preciso da ajuda dele aquele desgraçado some!

Saga (cochichando com o Kanon): Ele deve estar na outra dimensão hehehehee!

Kanon (se matando de rir): CACACACACACA....

Saori: Algum problema?

Kanon (todo mundo olhando pra ele): Eu tô rindo de...bem...

Saori: Você não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?

Kanon: Eu...É hoje! Saga! É hoje!

Saga: ?????

Kanon: Hoje vai ser um dos melhores episódios de digimon frontier!

Saga: Hã...É verdade! Está quase na hora!

Kanon (todo emocionado **fazendo teatrinho mesmo**) : É hoje que o Koichi vai descobrir que aquele digimal superpoderoso é irmão dele! E gêmeo!

Saga : _O que eu não paço por causa do Kanon...._

É verdade! E ele nem sabe que tem irmão! Vai ser tão emocionante...

Kanon: Está pronto Saga?

Saga: Sim.

Saga e Kanon: SUPER GÊMEOS! SE MANDAR! - **alguém aí já viu isso? **

Kanon: Se mandar na velocidade da luz!

Os dois literalmente desapareceram, saíram correndo na velocidade da luz.

Todos: (gotas) ...........

Saori: Esses dois tão aprontando....Que bicho é esse? – ela apontou para Dragonite que ficou ofendido por ter sido chamado de bicho.

Seiya: Ele é um pokémon! Seu nome é dragonite!

Hyoga: E pelo que o Shun nos disse, ele pode ser muito útil!

Saori (andando em volta do Dragonite, observando-o de cima a baixo): E no que ele pode ser útil?

Shun: No filme do pokémon, ele levou uma mensagem pro Ash, acho que ele pode enviar os convites e nos ajudar nas olimpíadas!

Saori (saltitante): Perfeito!

Ikki: Só tem um probleminha...

Todos: Qual?

Ikki: Nós ainda não sabemos de onde essa "coisa" veio!

Voz que apareceu do nada : Era exatamente isso que eu iria explicar.

Seiya: Hã? Estou ouvindo vozes...

Hyoga: Você não é o único...

Mú: Quem é?

Voz: Estão todos me ouvindo?

Seiya: Acho que sim.

Saori: Quem é você e o que deseja?

Voz: Nessa vida, sou simplesmente...

Seiya (em tom heróico): Não importa qual seja seu objetivo, nós os cavaleiros de Athena nunca permitiremos que o realize!

Voz: Nem que o meu objetivo seja ajudar vocês?

Seiya: NÃO...Pode falar.

Voz: Tá, eu sou a reencarnação do...

Seiya: Deixa eu adivinhar...

Todos: CALA A BOCA SEIYA!

Seiya: Eu só queria proteger Athena!

Voz: Se você me interromper de novo, eu juro que...

Seiya: Vai fazer o quê ?

De repente, do nada, um raio cai bem em cima de Seiya deixando-o bem tostadinho, ele tossiu fumaça.

Seiya: É Zeus? – em seguida desmaiou.

Voz: Quem vai ser o próximo?

Milo: Pode falar chefia! Sou todo ouvidos!

Voz: Primeiramente, eu não sou Zeus.

Saori: Então quem é?

Voz: Nessa vida, nesse momento, eu sou apenas um garoto aparentemente normal.

Milo: Sei...

Voz: Mas no passado...Eu fui o Mago Clow....

Todos: oooooooo.

Saori (em tom de deboche): Tá bom, eu sou a Deusa Athena!

Voz: Eu sei disso.

Todos (gotas): ........

Saori (escondendo a raiva e ficando séria): E o que você quer, Mago Clow?

Clow: Por favor, me chame de Eriol, Saori....

Saori: Muito bem Eriol, o que você deseja.

Eriol: Ajudar ora, eu estava na minha salinha monótona observando os acontecimentos desse mundinho, quando vi sua reunião com os cavaleiros e pensei, que idéia interessante...

Saori: Continue.

Eriol: Então decidi ajudar, descobri por ventura, que seria impossível realizar as coisas como pretende, ainda mais com os contratempos. Por isso, entrei em contato com alguns amigos e um deles me emprestou o Dragonite. A idéia é essa Athena, nesse mundo, Dragonite e um de seus cavaleiros irá viajar pela Terra para entregar os convites.

Saori: Enquanto aos outros cavaleiros?

Eriol: Ficarão esperando até os outros pokémons chegarem, se unirmos nossas forças, tudo sairá conforme o planejado, nesse instante estou preparando minha viagem à Grécia.

Saori: Então, tudo o que tenho que fazer é escolher um cavaleiro de minha total confiança para que ele viaje com Dragonite?

Eriol: Por enquanto, só.

Saori (olhando os cavaleiros presentes): Quem eu vou escolher...

Seiya (se recuperando): _Vai ser eu!_

Saori: Tem que ser alguém que não provoque medo nas pessoas...

Milo (contando nos dedos): Nesse caso, pode esquecer o Ikki, o Máscara da Morte e o Aldebaram, com esse tamanho todo e essas caras...

Mdm: Como é que é?

Saori: Um cavaleiro que inspire confiança...

Mú: Eu não confiaria no Shura, no Kamus e no Afrodite...

Afrodite (fazendo beicinho e batendo perna) : Chato!

Seiya: _Com certeza será eu, todos confiam em mim!_

Saori: Alguém que tem a simpatia de todos...

Seiya: _Issso vai ser moleza! Afinal, eu sou o protagonista!_

Saori: Eu escolho...o Shun!

Shun: Eu?

Seiya: Mas... – ele praticamente se desmonta todo e vira caquinhos e vidro.

Dragonite correu e deu um forte abraço em Shun, um cena bem "kawai!"

Eriol: Bem, já está decidido....

Meia hora depois....

Estavam todos reunidos na arena do Santuário, Dragonite com sua eventual mochila de carteiro, Shun estava com sua armadura e uma mochila com o que iria precisar. Em alguns minutos iriam partir em uma longa jornada.

Seiya: Boa sorte Shun...

Shun: Obrigado.

Saori: Lembre-se, você é o meu representante, faça tudo direitinho.

Shun: Sim.

Shaka: Vou rezar por você.

Afrodite: Vou por rosas no seu túmulo!

Shun (gota e meio sem graça): Não precisam exagerar.

Ikki: Shun, se cuida irmão.

Shun: Tá bom Ikki.

Ikki: Não esqueça de escovar os dentes antes e depois das refeições.

Shun: Eu vou lembrar.

Ikki: Coma direito, tome banho antes de dormir, beba bastante água pra você não desidratar, use protetor solar porque você tem pele sensível...

Meia hora depois...

Ikki: ...Não esqueça seus documentos! Passaporte, identidade, certidão de nascimento, título de eleitor...

Shun (já estava cansado): _Será que ele não vai terminar nunca?_

Ikki: Há! Leve o cartão de vacina! E qualquer coisa...

Todos: IKKIIIIIIII!

Ikki: isso mesmo! É só me chamar...Shun?

Shun (já estava montado no Dragonite): Tchau pessoal, fui!

Ele se mandou e desapareceu no ar.

Ikki: BUAAAAAA! EU NEM ME DESPEDI DELE! MEU IRMÃOZINHO TÁ FICANDO IDEPENDENTE!

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

_Na Biovolt, Rússia..._

Voltaire estava impaciente, sua cabeça literalmente fumaçava, estava vermelho de ódio. Nesse instante entro um homem no seu escritório.

Voltaire: E então Boris?

Boris: Nada senhor! Os desertores fizeram um estrago no nosso sistema e lançaram um perigosos vírus em escala mundial.

Voltaire: E o que mais?

Boris: Como a fonte do problema veio da Biovolt, fomos responsabilizados pelo chamado "Bug do milênio Reloaded".

Voltaire: Quem deu esse nome ridículo? Aposto como foi obra de um daqueles fãs de Matrix...

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

Um trio de garotos se encontrava em uma espécie de dimensão paralela, estava tudo escuro e o máximo que se via eram alguns números verdes que não paravam de cair.

Garoto 1: Nosso plano foi um sucesso!

Garoto 2 (observando o lugar): Gostei do papel de parede. Tá uma coisa bem, Matrix, sabe...

Garotos 1 e 3: .......

Garoto 2 (ficando sério): Tem razão, foi um sucesso!

Garoto 3: Fizemos de uma forma tão bem elaborada que não tem como nos descobrirem!

Garoto 2: Eu só tenho um pedido a fazer...

Garotos 1 e 3: Qual?

Garoto 2 : Alguém pode acender a Luz? Detesto penumbra.

Garoto 3: Pode deixar...

Garoto 1: Pare, você não pode acender a luz! Vão nos descobrir!

Garoto 2: É verdade...Que história é essa de garoto 2? Meu nome não é esse, meu nome é....

Garotos 1 e 3 pulam em cima do garoto 2 e tapam sua boca.

Garoto 1: Idiota! Você não pode falar nosso nome!

Garoto 3: É somos a surpresa do próximo capítulo.

Garoto 2: A tá, o importante é que Athena não poderá realizar as olimpíadas...HUAHUAHUAHAIUUAHUUAH!

C.O. N.T.I.N.U.A 

- x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x - x – x – x – x - x

Bem, chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo, que são esses idiotas do final? Será que o Saga e o Kanon conseguiram chegar a tempo de assistir digimon? Cadê o Shion? Não percam as próximas emoções emocionantes deste fic!


	5. Primeiros contatos

No capítulo anterior vimos muitos coisas, ele foi muito longo e eu enrolei demais....Pra completar, na minha escola tinha três computadores disponíveis na biblioteca, agora....SÓ TEM UM!!!!

**Bibliotecária: **Poderia fazer silêncio por favor!

**Minako Amamiya:** , só tem um computador disponível! E olha lá! Ele é disputado a tapas pelo pessoal, vocês não têm noção, esse computador é disputado pela 8ª série, o ensino médio todinho, fora à galera do curso pro ITA e de medicina!Pros turnos da manhã, tarde e noite! Um único computador! Só consegui postar o capítulo quatro graças aos bombons de chocolate que eu tô vendendo! Fiquei direto em cybers, ainda bem que agora, as sextas-feiras eu tenho direito à uma hora e meia no computador onde eu faço curso de informática, desde já vou avisando, talvez de agora em diante eu demore a postar os capítulos, eu odeio isso! Por mim, eu postava uma vez por semana, essa demora não é pela falta de idéias e sim pela falta de computador! Quanto à formatação do capítulo quatro, o único computador da escola tava "meio" ruim....

**Garoto 2 do capítulo anterior: **Você poderia se apressar?Tô louco pra aparecer!

**Minako Amamiya : **Tá, o desgraçado acabou de aparecer e já quer por moral! Só estamos nós nessa bendita biblioteca, o que aconteceu? Isso não vem ao caso...No capítulo anterior, houve uma pequena confusão entre os Brackers e os digiescolhidos, os cavaleiros enfrentaram um terrível dilema: Subir ou não subir as escadas das doze casas...Nisso o Shion sumiu...

Nisso,minha bolsa começa a se mexer e de dentro sai uma bolinha que se abre e aparece logo quem?

**Shion: **Ai, ai, onde eu tô?

**Minako Amamiya : **Fica quietinho aí Shion! Tô tendo um trabalhão pra te esconder! Pensa que foi fácil te enfiar na minha bolsa? Volta pra Pokebola! AGORA!!!

**Shion: **Mas eu...

**Minako Amamiya:**Volta logo!

**Shion:**Tadinho de mim! – Shion volta pra pokebola.

**M. A: **Ele pensa que é fácil pra , no capítulo anterior, depois, vimos às interferências da net com os animes e depois,o Seiya me atrapalhou...

De repente, a tela do computador muda e uma imagem embaçada aparece...

**M.A:**Quê? Vou pro digimundo agora?

**Seiya: **Olha eu aqui!Só to passando pra dizer uma coisa.Foi por uma boa causa eu ter te atrapalhado!E outra coisa, eu não gostei do capítulo não, viu? Você não me deu nenhum destaque!

**M.A** : Não me atrapalhe!

- x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x –

_**As Olimpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo 5 : Primeiros contatos**

_Em algum lugar, num estranho espaço, onde as coisas pareciam irreais. Parecia ser tudo uma mera ilusão, um espaço escuro onde de vez em quando caiam uns números verdes..._Ei? O que aconteceu com o cenário?

**Garoto 3 :** A gente resolveu mudar um pouco...Gostou? – perguntou o garoto 3 a mim, a autora, o cenário havia mudado drasticamente, estávamos num castelo agora, começou a tocar uma musiquinha familiar...

**M.A:** Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de Azkaban? Vocês tão assistindo muito filme...

**Garoto 1:** A gente enjôo um pouco de Matrix.

**M.A:** Posso continuar a história...

- x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x –

_Em algum lugar do mar..._

Shun estava voando com Dragonite, sobrevoavam naquele momento o belo mar azul da Grécia. Dragonite mergulhou no ar e voou a centímetros do mar, de modo a cortar a água, Shun realmente estava se sentindo feliz, uma sensação de libredade imensa tomava conta do cavaleiro.

**Shun : **Estou realmente muito feliz Dragonite! Nunca pensei que voaria em um Pokémon!

_Posso perceber..._

**Shun:** Hein?Quem é?

_Sou eu Shun..._

**Shun:** Ikki?

_: Não – _sussurrou uma voz suave

**Shun:** Hades?

_Sou eu, o Dragonite..._

**Shun:** Desde quando você fala?

**Dragonite:** _É uma habilidade psíquica dada por meu mestre Mewtwo, isso facilitaria o meu contato com os humanos quando preciso._

**Shun: **E porque você não falou antes?

**Dragonite:**_Estava gostando de ver a cara de vocês, além do que, não achei necessário...Mudando de assunto Shun, para onde vamos?_

**Shun: **É verdade, temos que voar em direção ao Japão, lá encontraremos praticamente todos os guerreiros desta realidade.

**Dragonite:**_ Perfeito, de acordo com o mestre mewtwo, encontraremos muitos guerreiros em Tóquio, alguns em uma cidade chamada Tomoeda e outros em Hong-kong._

**Shun:** Então? Vamos pra Tóquio!

**Dragonite:**_Vamos!_

- x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x - x – x – x – x –

_No digimundo...._

As coisas começavam a se resolver, Izzy acabara de explicar aos Brackers como eles iriam entrar literalmente na internet.

**Izzy:** Entenderam?

**Kenny: **(super empolgado): Puxa vida! Quer dizer que com estes dispositivos de alta tecnologia serão capazes de nos transformar em dados?

**Tai:** Você não disse que tinha entendido tudo?

**Izzy:** É exatamente isso Chief! Mais alguma pergunta?

**Kai:**Sim, eu tenho uma dúvida.

Todos olharam para Kai, toda vez que ele falava algo era sinal que ele havia percebido alguma falha no negócio.

**Izzy:** Pode falar Kai.

**Kai: **Todos os dados da internet foram infectados certo? – Kai começou a andar entre os presentes – Uma vez que nos transformemos em dados e entremos no "território do inimigo", podemos ser contaminado por esse vírus, estou errado? E mais uma coisa, supondo que isso chegue a acontecer, o que poderão fazer por nós?

**Tyson:** É incrível sua capacidade de ver problema em tudo, Kai.

**Kai**: Eu falo isso porque prestei atenção em tudo que disseram, conheço os computadores da Biovolt e sei muito bem como vírus desse tipo funcionam, corremos esse risco ou não?

**Ray**: O Kai tem razão, corremos esse risco?

**Genai:** Bem...Na verdade...

**Vmon:** (ironizando): Senti firmeza...

**Genai: **Tudo bem, tudo bem, vocês tão correndo risco sim! E daí? Todos temos que correr riscos ás vezes!

**Kai**: E eu aposto que só nos chamou aqui porque tem certeza que seus preciosos digiescolhidos não dão conta do recado, e se alguém se desse mal, seria a gente! – reclamou o mais rebelde, e convenhamos, o único que sempre percebe tudo, o líder dos Brackers.

**Takato:** Ei! Você não confia na gente não é? Escuta aqui cara! – Takato se levantou irritado com Genai- Você não participou da fase Tamers,por tanto, não sabe de todo o nosso potencial, não é galera!

**Guilmon:** É isso aí Takato.

**Takuya: **Se tiver algum digiescolhido que não seja capaz de cumprir essa missão, concerteza é da primeira temporada!

**Tai: **Como é que é?

**Kenny: (se tremendo de medo) **Quer saber de uma coisa, vocês são a equipe, os protagonistas da série, o quarteto fantástico! Eu fico observando enquanto vocês lutam... – ele escondeu-se atrás do Genai.

**Max:** Quarteto fantástico? Eu pensei que éramos um super sentai!

**Tyson (com aquela eventual cara de abestado quando ta por fora do assunto) : **O que é um super sentai?

**Ruki (no seu bom humor de sempre...) :** Um grupo de cinco idiotas que não têm nada pra fazer, são protagonistas de uma série e lutam contra as forças do mal!

**Takuya:** Como é que é? Escuta aqui sua convencida do Tamers! Nós do Frontier éramos um super sentai e ninguém aqui do meu grupo é imbecil não, viu?

**Kai:** Um super sentai de seis componentes, pra mim isso é novidade...

**Takuya (se tocando e meio que tentando arrumar explicação): **Bem, é que...Na verdade...Ora essa! O Koji e o Koichi valem por um! É tudo igual mesmo!

**Tyson :** Tá, e por que somos um super sentai?

**Ray: **Tyson,você é mesmo um tapado...É melhor esquecermos esse assunto, não é importante para a nossa missão agora.

**Ruki:** Deixa que eu te explico...

**Takato:** Vai dar confusão...

**Tyson:** Então, é legal ser um super sentai?

**Ruki:** Claro que é! Principalmente quando se segue algumas regras...

**Tyson:** E então, o que faz de nós um super sentai?

**Ruki: **Vocês têm tudo que um super sentai tem!

**Tyson: **Jura?

**Terriermon: **Isso não é boa idéia..

**Tyson:** E o que nós temos que todo super sentai tem?

**Tai:** Não pergunta mais não cara...

**Matt:** Em boca fechada não entra mosca...

**Takato:** Guilmon, se prepara pra luta...

**Guilmon:** Tô pronto! Que luta?

**Takato:** A Guerra que vai rolar entre digimon e Beyblade...

**Ruki: **Muito simples meu caro, todo super sentai tem...O loiro oxigenado, o geninho que sabe de tudo e não faz nada, o carinha que já fez parte do time adversário, o sujeito misterioso, arrogante, rabugento, irritante...

**Kai:** Vindo de você é um elogio...

**Tyson:** Ih! Somos nós! Somos um super sentai!

**Ray:** Eu não queria ver por esse ponto.

**Ruki (explodindo):** E por fim UM PROTAGONISTA IMBECIL E COMILÃO FEITO VOCÊ!!

**Tyson:** Ai,oooo!

POFT!

Tyson perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo no chão, em seguida, ajeitou o seu boné.

**Tyson:** Precisava gritar desse jeito?

**Max:** Escuta aqui garota!

**Ruki:** pft! – ela virou sem dar muita atenção para Max.

**Max:** Você não tem o direito de falar das pessoas dessa maneira, ninguém é perfeito, todos erram às vezes, e o mais importante de tudo...MEU CABELO É NATURAL, FUI CLARO!

**Ray:** É isso mesmo, só consegue perceber os defeitos dos outros? Pois bem, você é insuportável garota!

**Chief (começando a chorar):** BUAAAAAAA! Eu sou mesmo um imprestável que não ajuda em nada, ela tem razão....BUAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Kai:** Concordo!

**Ray:** De que lado você está?

**Kai:** E eu tenho culpa, como Max já disse, todos temos defeitos, não podemos simplesmente ignora-los, ou convivemos com eles , ou damos um jeito, essa é a vida, não espere que qualquer um vá passar a mão em sua cabeça e te dizer o que é certo e o que é errado!

**Tai:** O cara tem razão.

**Davis:** Eu sou tão infeliz! BUAAAAAA!

**Tailmon:** Não foi você que trabalhou pro Myotismon pra tentar matar a Kari...

**Koichi:** EU TENTEI MATAR O MEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Koji: **Calma mano, eu já disse que te perdoei...

_**# começa a tocar uma daquelas trilhas sonoras de digimon que só passa quando alguém morreu, ou tá todo mundo chorando #**_

**Agumon:** Taaaaaiiiii! Desculpa pelas vezes que eu te decepcionei!

**Tai (chorando): **Agumon! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ'!

**Ruki: **Que irritante...

**Kai:** Numa coisa a gente concorda.

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_Em algum lugar da rede...._

**Garoto 2:** Hei galera! Tá rolando um daqueles momentos choradeira danada lá no digimundo!

**Garotos 1 e 3:** E daí?

**Garoto 2:** É o momento ideal!

**Garoto 3:** Você tem razão! É o momento ideal pra gente atacar!

**Garoto 1:** Não estaríamos sendo covardes?

**Garoto 2 :** Covardia foi o que eles fizeram com a gente! Aqueles produtores de Digimon, aqueles Brackers! Malditos!

**Garoto 3 :** Então vamos atacar!

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_No digimundo..._

A choradeira rola a solta...

**Max: **Tyson, desculpa pela vez que eu coloquei pasta de dente no seu rosto!

**Tyson (chorando):** BUA! Cara, desculpa por eu ter duvidado da originalidade do seu cabelo! Kenny! Desculpa por eu não ter confiado em você quando enfrentou o Kai!

**Kenny: **Mas você disse que confiava em mim, Tyson!

**Tyson: (chorando ainda): **É que você era um fracote e eu tinha certeza que o Kai ia te detonar, e no fim, você perdeu cara!

**Kenny:** Eu te perdôo Tyson!

**Max: **Se é assim, eu queria pedir desculpas pra vocês dois...-o garoto se direcionou a Kai e Ray. – Vocês me perdoam?

**Ray: **Relaxa Max, nem precisa pedir perdão...

**Kai:** Fica frio. Ei! Por quê tá pedindo desculpas pra gente?

**Max: **É mais pro Ray, cara, cê lembra daquele encontro que você marcou com a Mariah e ela nem apareceu?

**Ray:** Como é que você sabe disso?

**Max: **É que eu...

**Tyson: **Vamos deixar isso pra depois!Temos uma missão a cumprir! Muito bem, quem vai nos ajudar?

KABUUUUUUU!

**Tyson:** O que foi isso?

**Takuya:** O inimigo chegou!

Eles correram para fora da casa de Genai, havia no mínimo muita poeira lá fora, causada pela explosão. Da poeira era possível ver três vultos surgindo.

**Vulto 1:** Prepare-se para a Encrenca!

**Vulto 2 : **Encrenca em dobro!

**Vulto 3: **Pessoal...

**Vultos 1 e 2: **Que foi!

**Vulto 3 :** Estamos com o roteiro errado, entramos na hora errada e o cenário combinado não era esse! – reclamou o garoto que ainda estava coberto pela fumaça.

**Vulto 2: **É verdade, bem que eu achei estranho o meu nome ter mudado de Garoto 2 para Vulto 2.

**Garoto 1: **Poderiam nos esperar um minutinho?

**Todos (gota): ................ – **eles balançaram a cabeça de maneira positiva.

**Garoto 1:** Agora deixa eu ver, onde foi que eu coloquei o meu roteiro...- ele começou a tirar um montão de coisas dos bolsos.

_Algum tempo depois..._

**Garoto 3 :** Achou?

**Garoto 1 :** Ainda não!

**Tai: **Escuta aqui! Eu já perdi a paciência! Quem são vocês e...DE ONDE TÁ SURGINDO TODA ESSA FUMAÇA!

**Tyson:** É isso aí Tai! Vamos ao combate! LET IT RIP!- Tyson lançou a sua Beyblade.

**Garoto 1:** Vou deixar o roteiro de lado! Permita-me que nos apresentemos! – os três finalmente sairam da fumaça, usavam roupas...

**Zoe:** Vocês são os Power Rangers?

**Garoto 2 :** Não se lembra de nós?

Os digiescolhidos e Tyson balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

**Garoto 3 :** Vamos refrescar as memórias de vocês!

Começou a tocar uma musiquinha enquanto três armaduras vinham voando...

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_No santuário..._

**Seiya: **Que tédio! Que que eu tô fazendo nesse santuário? Eu quem deveria ter ido no lugar do Shun, aquele fracote!

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_Em algun lugar...._

**Shun: **Atchin (espirrando)

**Dragonite: **Algum problema?

**Shun: **Alguém deve estar falando de mim...Estamos sobrevoando Tomoeda, não é?

**Dragonite: **É melhor pousarmos depressa...

Os dois pousaram, em seguida, Shun teve que colocar o Dragonite na Pokebola, devia ser muito cedo. Shun estava diante de uma estátua enorme de um pinguin usando uma coroa, ele ouviu passos e avistou uma garota muito triste vindo na sua direção.

**Shun: **Hei!

A garota virou-se para Shun

**Garota: **Sim?

**Shun:** Você conhece uma garota chamada Sakura Kinomoto?

**Garota: **Sou eu.

**Shun: **Que Bom! Terei menos trabalho! Bom dia!

**Sakura:** Quem é você?

**Shun:** Me desculpe! – ele passou a mão na cabeça meio sem graça – Meu nome é Shun e eu tenho um recado pra você! – Sakura se animou rapidamente.

**Sakura: **É do Shoram! Me dá! – Sakura tomou o envelope da mão de Shun.

**Shun: **Meu tempo tá acabando, quem enviou foi Athena, tenho que ir!

Sakura leu rapidamente o bilhete, não conseguia acreditar! Não era do Shoram! Ela guardou na mochila, não entendeu direito o que dizia...

**Sakura:** Hei! Onde ele foi?

Shun a essa altura estava voando em direção a Tóquio, não demoraria muito a chegar...

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_No digimundo..._

Uma escuridão prevalecia, os três inimigos das turmas estavam vestindo armaduras.

**Garoto 1: **Eu sou o guerreiro do Fogo...

**Garoto 2 :** Eu sou o guerreiro da Terra...

**Garoto 3:** E eu o cavaleiro do mar

**Garotos: **Nós somos...

**Tyson (interrompendo) :** As guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth?

O trio tombou no chão e logo em seguida se recuperaram.

**Garoto 1: **Não, não somos as guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth...

**Ruki: **Essas armaduras...Eu sei quem são vocês!

**Garotos: **Sabe?

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_Em tóquio..._

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama passeavam pelo parque, estavam indo em direção a escola e aquele era o caminho mais curto, conversavam sobre assuntos muito importantes.

**Kurama: **Yusuke...

**Yusuke:** A Keiko nunca vai me trair! Ela me ama! Não têm olhos pra outro...- nesse momento Yusuke vê Keiko do outro lado, próximo ao lago abraçando um sujeito de cabelos verdes.

**Keiko:** E então, quanto tempo você pretende ficar em Tóquio?

**Shun:** Algumas horas...- ele estava completamente sem graça, havia parado para pedir informação e desde então, aquela garota não desgrudava do seu pé.

**Kurama:** O que você tava dizendo a respeito da Keiko?

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_No digimundo...._

**Ruki:** Vocês são de um anime que tem um cara que se chama Ikki, não é?

**Garotos:** Sim...

**Ruki:** E essas armaduras...ELES SÃO MEDABOTS!

**Garoto 2: **Eu desisto...

**Tyson:** Não importam o que vocês sejam! Nós iremos derrotá-los! Não permitiremos que vocês consigam os seus objetivos! Não é turma...Pessoal? Cadê o reto do meu grupo?

**Tai:** Devem estar lá dentro da casa do Genai...- o garoto virou-se e pôde perceber que havia uma certa agitação lá dentro.

Era possível ouvir o som de várias coisas quebrando enquanto os garotos gritavam.

**Max:**Desculpa...AI...Foi mal...Ai!

**Kai:**DESGRAÇADO! VAI PAGAR CARO POR TER FEITO ISSO!

**Ray:**EU VOU TE RETALHAR TODO COM A MINHA BEYBLADE!

**Kai: **E EU VOU TE TRANSFORMAR EM CHURRASQUINHO COM A MINHA DRANZER!

**Max:** Calma pessoal...AIII!VOCÊS DISSERAM QUE IRIAM ME PERDOAR!

**Kai:** SÓ DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ MORRER!

**Tyson: **Droga! Vou ter que cuidar do problema sozinho agora! - ele começou a se deseperar, coçava a cabeça de um jeito que devia estar arrancando os próprios cabelos.

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

_Em Tóquio...._

**Yusuke:** Escuta aqui ô cabeça de espinafre! Ninguém anda assim com a MINHA GAROTA!

**Shun:** Na verdade eu só...

**Kurama: **Eu já te vi em algum lugar...

**Yusuke: **Deve ter sido na horta da tua casa ô Kurama! Hei, eu te conheço! É o carinha do cinema! - Yusuke fez posse de luta - Já faz um bom tempo que eu quero quebrar a tua cara!

**Kurama (tentando segurar o Yusuke) :** Calma aí cara!

**Kuwabara: **É Uramesh, só porque tu descobriu que agora é corno não é obrigado tu desfigurar o rapaz!

**Yusuke (se explodindo de raiva):** QUE CORNO O QUÊ! QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? EU VOU ESFARELAR ESSE ESPINAFRE AMBULANTE E VAI SER AGORA!

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

**_No digimundo..._**

**Tyson: **E agora? Quem são vocês mesmo?

O trio de invasores começou a rir.

**Garoto 2: **Nós somos...

**Garotos: **Os cavaleiros de Aço!

**Tyson:** O QUÊ?! De que anime vocês são mesmo?

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

**- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X- X – X – X **

E agora? Será que Max vai conseguir provar que o seu cabelo é natural? Por quê o Kai e o Ray ficaram tão irritados de repente? Onde raios o Shion se meteu? Será que a Sakura vai reencontrar o Shoram? Será que a Keiko vai trair o Yusuke?Será que o Ikki vai chegar a tempo de salvar o Shun ou é o Dragonite que vai se encarregar? Quais serão os próximos a receber os convites das mãos de Shun? Como Eriol pretende convocar quem vive em outras dimensões? Essas perguntas e outras serão respondidas no próximo capítulo! Aliás, quando é que eu vou atualizar um fic sem ter problemas...

Gostaria de agradecer os reviews. Um amigo meu me mandou um e-mail perguntando porque ele não conseguia postar um review, era porque tava dando um probleminha em que barrava os reviews de anônimos. Se você acompanha este fic e não conseguia mandar um review por não ser cadastrado, não tem mais problema! Resolvi o assunto!E se você não enviou um review porque não sabe, é só você ir bem aí em baixo onde tem "subimit review" e clicar em Go! Pronto, envie suas dúvidas, reclamações, etc!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, não tenho computador. Sem contar que eu estou participando de um teste de seleção e tive que estudar pra caramba! Talvez com as férias eu recupere o tempo perdido...


	6. Ajuste de contas

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **fala do personagem

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

No capítulo anterior vimos tanta coisa que eu mal me lembro o que foi. Pra completar não tô com os capítulos disponíveis, mas vou tentar lembrar.

Teve uma briguinha no digimundo e uma choradeira. Eu me lembro do Kai e do Ray começarem a meter porrada no Max porque. Depois eu explico. Os vilões se revelaram mas ninguém se lembra deles. No santuário, bem, não lembro de nada. O Shun começou a entregar os convites, primeiro foi a Sakura que ainda está deprimida por causa do Shoran, agora voltemos pro mais importante, o Shun é óbvio (meninas gritando enquanto que os meninos ficam pensando "que coisa, sou mais eu!") o coitadinho parou em Tóquio para pedir informações e acabou achando a Keiko, que é namorada do Yusuke e este por sua vez está com dor de cabeça (são os chifres mesmo...) e ainda tem o Kuwabara que como sempre puxa o saco do Yusuke e o nosso sempre calmo,lindo, maravilhoso, o youkai mais charmoso que tem (é melhor eu me acalmar) Kurama (ai,ai...). As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais bagunçadas!

(Tem um desgraçado me interrompendo...)

**Desgraçado: **Sou eu!

**Minako Amamiya: **Eu quem? Ei, essa voz, eu conheço....

**Desgraçado: **Mas é óbvio, vou te dar uma pista! EU AINDA NÃO APARECI NESSE FIC!

**Minako Amamiya: **Pela voz eu diria que é o Mú, mas ele já apareceu. Será que....Trunks! AI EU SOU SUA FÃ!

**Sujeito: **Assim melhorou, de desgraçado passei pra sujeito, sinto muito em decepcioná-la, mas não conheço nenhum Trunks...Mas é óbvio! Sou muito mais gostoso, charmoso, poderoso, indestrutível etc que esse tal de Trunks!

**Minako Amamiya: **Sei...E o que é que você quer?

**Sujeito: **Vim reclamar o fato de eu não aparecer nesse fic!QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA! LOGO EU UM PERSONAGEM TÃO IDOLATRADO, ADORADO! ISSO NÃO TEM PERDÃO!

**Minako Amamiya: **Tá bom, vou colocar você na fic – a autora (que sou eu!) verifica umas coisinhas – Olha, se você é um personagem tão assim do jeito que você falou, me dê o seu nome e o anime que eu já já resolvo esse problema... Ajuda bastante se você aparecer!

Alguém pula, é um sujeito com armadura... Peraí! Quê que o Jabú de Unicórnio tá fazendo aqui?

**Jabú:** Preciso dizer quem eu sou oras! Como eu disse, eu vim reclamar e saber POR QUÊ EU NÃO ESTOU PARTICIPANDO DESSE FIC!

**Minako Amamiya: **Vamos ao capítulo de hoje! #salva pelo gongo!#

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_**As olimpíadas de Athena**_

**CAPÍTULO 6 : **

_**Ajuste de contas**_

_No digimundo..._

Tyson olhava confuso pros seus inimigos, que tipo de Beyblades eles usavam?

_**Tyson: **Não parecem jogadores de Beyblade...Cavaleiros de Aço? Nunca ouvi falar! Ei! Cadê o resto do pessoal? - _o garoto olha para a casa e vê algum objeto voando – _Ainda estão brigando..._

**Ruki: **De onde vocês sairam? Eu pensei que fossem os três patetas!

**Tyson:** Se vocês disserem de que anime são, ajuda bastante...

**Davis: **Eu sei! Eu sei de que anime eles saíram!

**Tai:** Então fala logo Davis!

**Davis: **Vocês são de um anime que tem cinco caras usando armaduras não é?

**Cavaleiro de aço número 2: **O meu nome é Daichi! Dá pra parar com essa coisa de pseudo não lembro o quê?!

_**Um minuto por favor**_

(A autora finalmente lembrou o nome do personagem)

**Daichi: **Santa irresponsabilidade, não colocou o meu nome antes porque não se lembrava?

**Minako Amamiya : **Foi mal!

**Voltemos com a nossa programação**

**Daichi: **Respondendo a sua pergunta digiescolhido, sim,somos de um anime que tinham cinco carinhas idiotas que vestiam armaduras.

**Tyson: **Um super sentai! É de um super sentai que ele tá falando não é Ruki?

**Ruki (bufando ligeiramente enquanto dá um tapinha em sua própria testa)**: Imbecil! E então Davis, de que anime eles são?

**Davis: **Bem, eu pensei que eles eram cartas clow sabe, elementos, essas roupas, aí eu me lembrei daquele anime dos caras de armadura e eles confirmaram a minha dúvida eles são do anime Samurai Troopers! Só que na época era conhecido como Samurai Warions...Cada um deles representavam os elementos, olha só como eles se parecem!Ainda me lembro do nome deles. O sujeito da armadura do Mar é o Jorge, samurai que controlava a água...

Os cavaleiros de Aço começaram a achar que Davis era louco (com toda razão). Estavam com aquelas caras tipo "não acredito no que tô vendo, que babaca!" que os personagens sempre fazem quando alguém dá uma explicação sem sentido.

**Davis: **E você! - ele apontou pro guerreiro do Fogo (não lembro o nome dele, é Shô ou Ushô?) - Você usava uma armadura verde, é o César! Só que você era loiro... Porquê pintou o cabelo de azul? Sem comentários... E por último, o baixinho aqui!

**Daichi (apontando pra si mesmo): **Eu? Quê que tem eu?

**Davis: **Você é...Não era samurai não, deve ser o Yuri, aquele molequinho baixinho que andava com o grupo, é incrível como sempre tem um baixinho enfiado no meio...

**Matt (comentando com o Tk) : **O Davis tá fazendo papel de idiota! Se eles fossem de Samurai Warions eles seriam Samurais de aço e não cavaleiros de aço!

**TK: **Ele sempre fez papel de imbecil....

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X –

_Em algum lugar de Tóquio..._

Num parque se encontrava um grupo de jovens prontos para uma briga. Yusuke avançou para cima de Shun a fim de meter porrada nele, mas este desviou-se facilmente.

**Shun: **Como você é lento! Escuta aqui, eu quero voltar o mais rápido possível pra casa, se importa de me deixar em paz?

**Yusuke: **Eu vou te deixar em paz sim DEPOIS QUE EU ACABAR COM A TUA RAÇA E TE MANDAR PRO INFERNO! - Yusuke mais uma vez partiu para o ataque e Shun desviava facilmente de seus golpes.

**Shun:** Acho que você não tem idéia do que está fazendo, eu nem o ataquei ainda, se eu mostrar todo o meu poder você vai morrer. - dizia enquanto se desviava dos golpes de Yusuke.

**Kurama: **Yusuke, vamos logo pra escola, depois você resolve isso, vamos nos atrasar!

**Yusuke (com a cabeça aumentada e a boca bem grande exibindo dentes que pareciam os de um monstro): **CALA A BOCA KURAMA! - Yusuke voltou ao normal, mas ainda estava muito irritado – Escuta aqui ô sujeito, ninguém passa a perna em Yusuke Uramesh, tá pensando que eu não me lembro de você não é, eu lembro sim, o sujeitinho lá do cinema.

**Shun:** É verdade... Você é o sujeito que tava dando em cima daquela garota e não queria deixar a pobrezinha em paz. - Shun balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

**Keiko: **Como é que é? - ela começou a encarar Yusuke, em seguida olhou para Shun – Que história é essa?

**Shun: **Acontece que eu conheço o seu namorado, eu vi ele na estréia do filme do Pokémon. - Shun reparou que Yusuke fazia sinais para que ele se calasse.

**Keiko: **Mas eu tava com ele, Yusuke, Yusuke, o que é que você aprontou?

**Yusuke:** Sabe o que é Keiko...

_**Shun : **Tá na hora de eu me mandar. -_Shun saiu de fininho e ao se certificar que eles não poderiam vê-lo se mandou o mais rápido que pôde. - _Que gente maluca! Acho que vou dar um passeio pela cidade, a essa hora não vou encontrar ninguém , a maioria dos heróis vão estar no colégio._

Ele parou de correr e voltou a andar normalmente, encostou-se em um poste, se encontrava agora numa rua, não havia ninguém, depois de descansar voltou a andar normalmente, enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e pegou a pokébola de Dragonite. Ele parou por um instante.

**Shun: **Onde será que o Shion está agora?

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X

_No mundo Pokémon..._

Ash e seus amigos andavam por uma montanha procurando o próximo ginásio, quando algo chamou a atenção de Ash.

**Ash:** Olha! O que será aquilo?

**Misty:** Não tá vendo que é uma pokebola!

**Ash:** Eu só achei estranho uma pokébola jogada por aí, hein? ELA É MINHA! - Ash correu em direção a pokébola, a pegou como se fosse um troféu, mas essa pokébola era diferente – Nooooossa! Ela é feita de ouro puro!

**Brock:** Caramba! Que tipo de Pokémon tem aí dentro?

**Ash (olhinhos brilhando):** Provavelmente um Pokémon muito forte! - Ash ergueu a Pokébola no ar muito feliz – É!

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X –

_De volta a Tóquio..._

**Shun:** Ele deve estar bem. - Shun voltou a andar calmamente.

Enquanto isso, numa rua próxima dali, Mina corria o mais rápido que podia acompanhada de Artémis.

**Mina: **Vou chegar atrasada de novo!

**Artémis:** Quem mandou você perder a hora?

**Mina:** Quem mandou você quebrar o meu despertador?!

**Artémis: **Mas não foi culpa minha!

**Mina:** Foi sim!

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – **_Flash-back -_**X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –

Mina estava assistindo a reprise dos cavaleiros do Zodíaco, mais precisamente a luta da casa de peixes.

**Mina:** Ai, eu fico emocionada toda vez que eu vejo esse episódio!

**Artémis (resmungando): **Esse e todos os outros episódios onde esse viado do Shun aparece...

**Mina:** Cala a boca Artémis! - Mina pegou o que havia mais próximo, o despertador e o jogou com toda força no mascote.

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –**_ Fim do_** **_Flash-back -_**X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –

**Mina:** Você que me provocou, além do mais...

# PAM #

Mina bateu com toda força em alguma coisa, o impacto fez com que ela caísse no chão. Artémis segurava-se para não rir, a garota levou a mão até a cabeça e começou a massageá-la.

**Mina:** Aí minha cabeça... O que... - Mina reparou que havia um garoto caido na sua frente, ele parecia ligeiramente tonto – Você está bem?! - ela perguntou um tanto nervosa.

**Shun (levantando-se):** Tô inteiro, escuta aqui, presta mais atenção da próxima tá bom?

**Mina:** Tudo bem. - respondeu Mina um pouco sem graça – É que eu... - Mina lançou um olhar assacino a Artémis, este recuou um pouco com medo e uma gota enorme apareceu no gato.

**Shun: **Tudo bem. - Shun sorriu gentilmente fazendo com que Mina se derretesse toda – A culpa também foi minha, eu estava um pouco distraído.

_**Artémis: **Ela vai acabar se atrasando... Vou fazer alguma coisa. - _ele aproximou-se de Mina e começou a enroascar-se na sua perna para que a garota despertasse do "transe".

**Mina:** Quê que foi?

**Artémis:** Miau..._ Você tem que ir pra escola!_

**Shun: **O que ele tem?

**Mina: **Não sei. - ela abaixou-se para verificar, aproximou-se de Artémis e sussurrou – O que deu em você?

**Artémis:** Está atrasada!

**Mina: **AIAI! - ela levantou-se de repente.

**Shun:** Que foi?

**Mina:** Tô atrasada! - ela não teve outra escolha senão sair em disparada. - Foi mal, tenho que ir!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_De volta ao digimundo..._

**Tk: **O Davis sempre fez papel de imbecil.

**Davis:** E então, são vocês não é?

**Cavaleiros de Aço (um pouco irritados): **NÃO!

**Davis: **Ué, se vocês não são os Samurai Warions, de que anime vieram?

**TK: **Já sei! Vocês são de cavaleiros do zodíaco! São daqueles personagens que aparecem pra ajudar e depois somem sem dar explicação!

**Daichi: **É isso mesmo!

**Kari (abraçando o Tk) : **Tk! Como você é inteligente!

**Davis (explodindo de raiva, ou melhor, ciúmes): **COMO É QUE EU IA SABER! VOCÊS NUNCA APARECEM EM LUGAR NENHUM!!!!!

**Tyson:** Então vocês são de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? Muito bem, não faz tanta diferença, agora me digam porque vieram aqui no digimundo e estão causando esse alvoroço todo?! Se vieram até aqui para lutar Beyblade...

**Chief:** Fica pra outra hora... Os caras não tão bem, Kai, Ray e Max não estão em condições pra um desafio... - Chief estava todo desarrumado, o óculos estavam quebrados.

**Tyson:** O que houve com eles Chief?

**Chief: ** Tudo começou quando...

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – **_Flash-back -_**X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –

**Genai: ** Parece que os inimigos chegaram!

Todos correm em direção a porta inclusive os Brackers, no entanto, Max puxa Kai e Ray para conversarem.

**Kai:** O que você quer Max?!

**Ray: **Não temos tempo pra isso agora! Temos que ajudar os digiescolhidos!

**Max:** Olha, corremos o sério risco de morrermos aqui, por isso eu queria falar algo pra vocês dois, não vou suportar morrer levando esse assunto pro túmulo...

**Ray: **Do que você tá falando Max?

**Kai:** É algo muito sério?

**Max (começando a chorar):** Por favor me perdoem! Eu não fiz por mal! Eu só queria que os White Tigers parassem de nos incomodar e desistissem de separar a nossa equipe! BUAAAAAAAAA! EU NÃO SABIA QUE ELES IRIAM ESPALHAR ESSA HISTÓRIA E QUE VOCÊS FICARIAM COM ESSA FAMA DE CASAL BEYBLADE PREFEIRDO DAS FÃS DE YAOI!

**Kai/Ray : **COMO É QUE É?

**RAY: **Explica essa história agora Max!

**Max: **É que na época do torneio asiático... O Tyson e eu tentamos encontrar um jeito de fazer com que os White Tigers parassem de te incomodar Ray, você era o nosso amigo...

_**Flash Back dentro de um outro Flash Back ** (só eu mesmo...)_

**Tyson:** Temos que dar um jeito nessa situação! - Tyson deu um soco na própria mão – Não podemos permitir que esses White Tigers fiquem incomodando o nosso amigo!

**Max:** E o que a gente faz?

**Tyson :** Muito simples! Temos que dar um jeito de fazer com que os White Tigers detestem tanto o Ray que não vão querê-lo mais na equipe! - Tyson deu outro soco na própria mão.

**Max:** Não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer isso...

**Tyson:** Muito Simples... Vamo inventar uma história pra fazer com que os White Tigers desistam do Ray!

_**Fim do Flash Back dentro de um outro Flash Back**_

**Ray: **E que história a meu respeito vocês inventaram? - perguntou Ray receando a resposta.

**Max:** Eu disse pro Lee que você tava tendo um caso com o Kai ...

Ray e Kai se entre olharam bastante irritados.

**Kai: **Eu ouvi direito? Você disse pro Lee que Ray e eu estávamos tendo uma caso?! - perguntou Kai bastante sério de braços cruzados.

**Ray: **Não acredito que você fez isso Max, eu realmente estou decepcionado com você...

**Kai: **Isso ainda tem dedo do Tyson, ele me paga... Mas antes disso, eu queria te dizer uma coisa Max... Você fez uma boa escolha em nos contar antes de ser morto pelos digimaus...

**Max:** Foi mesmo?

**Kai:** Foi sim, olha o lado bom, sou seu amigo, por isso ... VOU FAZER O MÁXIMO PRA TE MATAR RAPIDAMENTE DESGRAÇADO! - Kai avançou pra cima de Max e começou a bater nele.

**Ray:** Calma aí Kai!

**Max:** Quer dizer que você me perdoa Ray?

**Ray:** Kai... EU QUERO BATER NELE TAMBÉM!!

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –**_ Fim do_** **_Flash-back -_**X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X –

**Tyson: **Droga, o Max não tinha nada que ter aberto o bico... Você não tentou ajudar ele?

**Chief: **Eu bem que tentei Tyson, mas o Kai disse que se eu atrapalhasse iria sofrer a ira de Fênix!

**Tyson:** Ele assiste muito cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

**Daichi: **Ei! Estão esquecendo de nós!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_No santuário..._

A correria era grande. Os serviçais estavam no templo de Athena, Saori estava segurando um megafone que usava para transmitir as suas ordens.

**Saori:** Aldebaran!

**Aldebaran:** Sim Sra!

**Saori:** Consiga mais comida! Você sabe o quanto esses personagens são comilões? Só aquele Goku vai consumir um mês inteiro de comida num único dia! E ainda tem o Shurato, o Tyson, o Ash, esse povo não pode ver comida! Até parece que os criadores deles tavam passando fome quando começaram a desenhar mangá!

**Deba:** Sim! Vou providenciar feijoada, rabada, paçoca, sarrabulho, cachaça...

**Saori:** Aproveite e providencie remédios pra indigestão e azia! Sabe, Luftal, sonrisal, etc! Múúúúúú´!

**Deba:** Porquê você tá mugindo?

**Saori:** Eu não tô mugindo seu chifrudo inútil! Eu tô chamando pelo Mú!

Mú entra na sala.

**Mú: **Me chamou Athena?

**Athena: **Sim! Quero que providencie uma equipe médica! Não quero ninguém soltando as tripas no meu santuário! KAMUS!

**Kamus : **Que foi?

**Athena:** Vai vir muita criança, só têm pirralho nesses animes de hoje, faça sorvete pra essa cambada de pivete, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU? - Saori gritou tão alto que fez os cabelos de Kamus voarem e se desarumarem todo. - Milo! CADÊ VOCÊ SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!

**Milo:** Estou aqui! Quais são as ordens?

**Athena:** Organize a recepção! Chame as amazonas pra te ajudar. SAGA! KANON! ONDE ESTÃO AQUELES GÊMEOS PREGUISSOSOS!

**Milo:** Eles ainda não voltaram.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar, mais precisamente em frente a uma Tv..._

Por causa da luta contra Hades, Kanon não pôde conferir os últimos episódios de seu anime preferido, não perdia as reprises agora por nada!

**Kanon:** BUAAAAAAAAA! O KOICHI MORREUUUUUU!

**Saga: **Tá parecendo um ele é infantil...

**Kanon (agarrando o Saga): **O coitadinho não merecia! Ele era um bom garoto! Foi tudo culpa do Querubimon! O Koichi virou um menino mal, mas se regenerou! Ele não merecia morrer! Deviam ter matado o Junpei, ele que é o imprestável do anime!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_No digimundo..._

**Junpei: **Atchin!

**Zöe: **Quê que houve Junpei? Tá gripado?

**Koichi: **É melhor você repousar, não vai poder lutar se estiver doente...

**Tommy:** Alguém deve ter falado mal dele...

**Koji:** O que podiam dizer de mal? O máximo que podiam dizer é que ele não serve pra nada...

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Voltanto pra residência onde os Gêmeos dourados se encontram..._

**Kanon (apertando o pescoço do Saga): **Vai lá Koji! Vinga a morte do Koichi! Você também Takuya! Não deixa o Lucemon te vencer!

**Saga:** Larga o meu pescoço!

**Kanon:** Vai lá incorpore o digi-espírito!

**Saga: **Eu pensei que era digimon e não Shaman King...

**Kanon:** DETONA ELE!

**Saga:** SOU EU QUE VOU TE DETONAR SE NÃO LARGAR MEU PESCOÇO!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_No mundo Pokémon..._

**Ash:** Como é que eu faço pra abrir essa pokébola? - Ash tentava analizar a misteriosa pokebola dourada.

**Brock:** Vai ver não tem Pokémon nenhum Ash.

**Misty:** Provavelmente quem a jogou ali não conseguiu abrir de jeito nenhum.

**Ash:** Droga! Mesmo assim eu não vou jogar ela fora, depois eu peço pro prof.Carvalho dar uma olhada.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Tóquio, uma da tarde..._

Yusuke se encontrava em um fliperama com Kurama e Kuwabara, estava tão irritado que quase quebrou a máquina de refrigerante.

**Yusuke:**Droga! Eu pego aquele cabeça de espinafre!

**Kurama:** Aquele era o Shun de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, não era?

**Yusuke:**Pode ser até o capeta! Mas eu acabo com ele!

**Kurama:** Antes disso vai ter que acabar com o irmão dele...

**Yusuke:** TÔ ME LINCHANDO! ACABO COM OS DOIS! MENOS DOIS TARADOS SEM ESCRÚPULOS NESSE MUNDO!

**Kuwabara:** Se você morrer durante a luta serão três tarados a menos Uramesh!

**Yusuke:** E se você não calar essa boca vão ser quatro!

**Kurama:** Não posso ser incluído nessa estatística... Que bom!

**Yusuke: **Eu pego aquele cara!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Ainda em Tóquio..._

**Shun: **Estranho, não encontrei nenhum digiescolhido, onde será que eles se meteram? - Shun parou em frente a uma loja – Acho que é aqui, tomara que já tenha chegado.

Shun entrou na loja e ficou durante um tempo observando o balcão até tocar a campainha. Um Sr. De idade apareceu.

**Sr: **No que posso ser útil meu jovem?

**Shun:** Estou procurando por Yugi Mutou, ele está?

**Avô do Yugi: **Sinto muito rapaz, mas se é pra algum duelo a agenda dele está lotada...

**Shun:** Não é nada disso!Só queria lhe entregar uma mensagem!

**Avô do Yugi:** Da parte de quem?

**Shun:** Deixa eu ver quem solicitou... - Shun abriu a mochila de carteiro e pegou a mensagem endereçada a Yugi – Está aqui! Foram os fãs dele lá no santuário, pra falar a verdade as fãs do Seto Kaiba, mas como o Yugi é o protagonista, o Seiya achou que não tinha problema em chamá-lo. - Shun entregou o envelope – Diga que quem solicitou sua presença foi Athena e Seiya de Pégasus.

**Avô do Yugi:** Pégasus?

**Shun:** Ele mesmo, agora se não se importa, preciso ir, até breve! - Shun saiu da loja.

_**Avô do Yugi: **O que será que o Pégasus quer com o Yugi dessa vez..._

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_No digimundo..._

**Daichi: **Qual é? Resolvam logo de uma vez, eu não posso ficar aqui o dia todo!

**Shô (**_o cavaleiro do fogo): _É verdade, ainda temos que ir no santuário, falar com a equipe Rocket...

**Ushô: (guerreiro do mar): **É mesmo, só porque não estamos em nenhum anime não quer dizer que somos uns desocupados...

**Davis:** EU JÁ DISSE QUE O VMON E EU VAMOS CUIDAR DE TUDO!

**Tyson: **Acho que eu não posso ajudar em nada, eu só jogo Beyblade.

**Agumon:** Tai e eu vamos dar uma lição neles não é mesmo Tai?

**Tai:** É isso aí agumon, ficamos fora da ação por muito tempo!

**Takuya:** Eu quero ajudar também! - Takuya pegou o seu digivice – Digiespírito! Em forma de bola de fogo! INCORPORAR!

**Tommy:** Hã?

**Takuya (rindo sem graça): **Foi mal galera! Confundi as falas!

**Junpei:**Deixem isso comigo! - Junpei pegou o seu digivice – Digiespírito, EVOLUÇÃO!

Junpei se transforma em Beetlemon.

**Takuya:** Vai lá Beetlemon! ATAQUE CHOQUE DO TROVÃO!

Junpei cai de cara no chão.

**Beetlemon (junpei):** Quem você tá pensando que eu sou hein? O pikachu?

**Takuya:** Foi mal Junpei...

**Tai:** Agora é a nossa vez! Agumon!

Agumon digivolve para Greymon.

**Tai:** Vai lá Greymon! Ataque "pata de dinossauro!"

**Greymon:** Tai...Eu não tenho esse golpe...

**Shô:** Parece que eles tão tendo crise de identidade...

**Tai:** Foi mal Greymon.

**Ruki:** Ai! Eu tô cercada de inúteis! Renamon! Acabe com eles!

**Tyson:** Espere!

**Ruki:** Que foi agora?

**Kari: **Não podemos resolver isso pacificamente? Não podemos tratá-los como se estivéssemos lutando contra monstros, são tão humanos quanto nós!

**Tyson:** Era isso mesmo que eu ia dizer...

**Izzy:** Mas Kari, tudo bem que eles são humanos, mas causaram tantos problemas quanto um digimal!

**Zöe:** Eu concordo com a Kari, além do mais, eles não parecem ser tão ruins.

**Tk:** Se realmente fossem maus teriam nos atacado enquanto discutíamos quem resolveria o problema.

**Kari:** É isso mesmo Tk!

**Koichi:** Acho que os cavaleiros de aço devem ter algum problema, por isso estão agindo dessa forma.

**Ken:** É isso mesmo, quando me tornei o imperador digimon e quis dominar o digimundo, no fundo eu só queria superar o meu irmão Ozamu.

**Kari:** E então? Podemos chegar a um acordo?

**Daichi:** Eu não sei.

**Tyson: **Qual é pessoal? Vamos resolver isso pacificamente, vocês não devem ser tão cabeças duras!

**Takato:** Todos mudam, vejam só a Ruki, ela é bem mais carinhosa desde que entrou pra nossa equipe!

**Matt:**E como era antes?

**Tai:** Então vamos nos sentar e conversar.

**Tyson:** E comer um pouco! Afinal,ninguém resolve problema de barriga vazia!

Os cavaleiros de Aço se reuniram em círculo.

**Shô:** E aí pessoal, o que a gente faz?

**Daichi:** Eu tô morrendo de fome!

**Ushô:** Acho que devíamos ir, já faz tempo que ninguém é gentil com a gente...

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Japão, era feudal..._

Inuyasha estava como sempre pendurado no galho de uma árvore observando tudo em volta.

**Inuyasha:** Quem está aí?

De repente apareceu um sujeito com um laptop e uma tesoura, usava terno e gravata, roupa estranha para uma época daquelas. Inuyasha desceu da árvore e encarou o sujeito.

**Sujeito:** Eu? - ele começou a fazer posses – Eu sou o editor!

**Inuyasha:** Quem?Vai embora babaca! - Inuyasha começou a andar

**Sujeito:** Cansei de ser bonzinho, mas eu nunca fui gentil com animes mesmo...- ele começou a manifestar uma aura maligna. - Eu me disfarço como editor, mas eu sou simplesmente o maior inimigo dos animes da TV aberta, eu sou... - ele se transformou, ou melhor, a tesoura que ele tinha se transformou em uma espada tão grande quanto a Tessaiga, ele fez movimentos com a espada. - Meu nome é "Globattousai" o retalhador de Animes! E eu vou editar você Inuyasha, ou melhor, vou retalha-lo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Inuyasha: **Droga! Já bastava a Cartoon ter me tirado da progamação! Se bem que eles me colocaram de volta...Ainda mais essa agora!Maldição!

Será que Inuyasha vai escapar de Globattousai, o retalhador de animes? Assistam Tv Globinho para saber...

E agora? Será que o Yusuke vai conseguir bater no Shun (vocês acham que eu vou deixar?), e os cavaleiros de Aço, o que pretendem? E quanto aos digiescolhidos Tai e Takuya, será que eles vão resolver essa crise de personalidade?E a Saori vai melhorar da TPM? Será que o Kanon largou o pescoço do Saga?Qual será o mistério da Pokébola dourada?

Onde os cavaleiros prenderam o Shion?Shun encontrará o resto dos heróis sem se meter em confusão?Por falar em confusão, onde vai dar essa história dos pégasus?

**X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – **

_**Momento da Autora**_

Como o Max é cruel não é pessoal?Inventar uma história dessas dos meus Brackers preferidos?Que crueldade!

**Jabú:** Eu não apareci nesse capítulo!

**Minako: **Calma, deixa eu responder os Reviews?Tô devendo uns dois capítulos de resposta!

**Jabú:**Vai lá!

**Juliane.Chan:** Obrigada por sempre mandar reviews!O Shion aparece no próximo capítulo (espero)

**Luly Amamiya: **Eu amo o Shun! Acho o Dragonite fofo, os dois juntos então?

**Nunes Angels:** Obrigada!

**Geminy-May: **Que bom que está gostando!Os cavaleiros de aço darão o ar de sua graça, gostou desse capítulo?Fui um pouco cruel com eles...

**Asakura Kino**: O Max é lindo por natureza mesmo! Que pena que eu quase estraçalhei o coitado nesse capítulo! Quem mandou ficar inventando história? Pedido anotado! Não vou deixar shaman king de fora dessa!

**Youkai Youko**: Atualização pronta!

**Miiru Kino:** Não vai mais demorar tanto...

**Enéas**: Você reparou em tanta coisa assim? Observador! Que bom que agora você pode postar reviews...

**Iuhiei:** Acertei o nome? Não sabia se era l ou I! Estou continuando como pode perceber!

**Minako:** Bem pessoal, uma ótima notícia, EU GANHEI UM PC!Antes eu demorava para atualizar os capítulos porque eu não tinha computador pra digitar, tudo bem que eu tô sem internet por enquanto, mas pelo menos as atualizações não vão demorar tanto, e pra comemorar, na próxima semana além de atualizar esse fic vou postar uma short-fic de um único capítulo protagonizada...

**Jabú:** Por mim! Eu sou o melhor!

**Minako:** Isso mesmo, único capítulo viu? E além disso, quero que me ajudem a decidir qual o próximo fic que eu vou postar, não, esse fic tá longe de acabar,é que eu tenho outros projetos que queria que vocês dissessem qual vocês querem ler junto com as Olímpiadas de Athena, são estes aqui:

_**Clínica de Recuperação:**_

Crossover. Já repararam em uma coisa? Todo anime tem um personagem que no início é vilão, aparentemente morre, fica um tempo desaparecido, e quando volta, está completamente mudado. Onde será que o Ikki se esconde?Pra onde os animes vão quando estão doentes ou precisam de apoio psicológico para enfrentar a realidade?Quem os auxilia a serem pessoas melhores? Após a luta contra Hades, Ikki percebe que os cavaleiros de bronze precisam descansar e finalmente revela onde ele fica escondido, para se recuperarem das batalhas, os cavaleiros vão passar uma longa estadia numa clínica onde só tem gente louca, ou melhor, personagens procurando se livrar de seus problemas...

_**Shaman Repórter:**_

Crossover ao bom estilo Shaman King. Os nossos adoráveis xamãs a pedido de Anna (ou melhor, ordens), vão viajar pelo mundo dos animes para aprimorarem seus conhecimentos e descobrirem os diferentes tipos de xamãs ocultos nos animes, desde aqueles que incorporam deuses até aqueles que controlam não sei quantos espíritos que dormem em cartas mágicas e aqueles que guardam seus espíritos protetores dentro de uma certa "relíquia do milênio", fora aqueles personagens que já bateram as botas e hoje servem a personagens que não querem que descubram que eles são xamãs. Reportagem completa.

_**Ikki Muyo:**_

A história de cavaleiros no universo de Tenchi Muyo! Ikki é um estudante normal que um dia conhece e rouba os corações da pirata espacial Pandora e a princesa alienígena Esmeralda. Atrapalha a carreira da policial Saori, já bastava seu parceiro Seiya pra colocar sua carreira no buraco. Agora, ele vai passar por maus bocados, preciso dizer mais?E o melhor de tudo, são vocês que decidem com quem ele vai ficar!

_**O Rei Leão:**_

Versão especial desse clássico disney. Os cavaleiros, sem ter nada pra fazer, resolvem remontar essa história emocionante do seu próprio jeito. Com participações crossovers ao longo da série. Aioria será o cimba, o Saga é o Scar, e por aí vai!Vai ser muita baderna!

É isso mesmo pessoal, podem mandar seus votos, estou recolhendo opiniões até o oitavo capítulo desse fic! Podem mandar quantos votos vocês quiserem, cinco votos em uma mesma alternativa, através dos review e como vocês puderem! Tirando esses fics de comédia tenho outros dois projetos, um crossover entre Sailor Moon e CDZ que só não postei ainda porque não tenho um nome pra ele (sou boa em tudo em relação ao fic, idéias, personagens, só não me peça pra batizar algo, sou muito ruim em relação a isso!) e uma série crossover que está sendo um verdadeiro desafio pra mim! Na verdade foi um desafio proposto a pouco mais de um ano, é uma longa história! Uma mistura de séries originais com universo alternativo, é uma coisa que vai ser tão longa que eu tô dividindo em sagas e mini-sagas, qualquer coisa leiam prólogo da lua, tem "alguma" coisa a respeito dele lá. Por hoje é só, estou esperando respostas!


	7. Quanta Dificuldade!

Ai! Que azar que eu tenho! Quando eu ganho um computador crente de que vou atualizar os fics mais rápido, acontecem as desgraças! Bem pessoal, quem tentou ler o capítulo sete que eu havia postado deve ter percebido que eu estava com problemas...Mas espero que dessa vez tudo esteja OK!

**Jabú:** Bem feito! Quem mandou você escrever aquelas coisas horríveis sobre mim!

**Minako Amamiya:** Então foi você que sabotou o meu computador! (olhar vingativo)

**Jabú:** EU! Não sei nem como é que liga esse troço!

**Minako Amamiya:** Já tá virando abito, me desculpem pessoal, tive muitos problemas. Na sexta-feira, conforme o prometido, postei o fic especial do Jabú...

**Jabú:** Chama aquilo de fanfic?

**Minako Amamiya:** Como o sétimo capítulo não tava pronto, deixei para postar no domingo... Não sei porquê, tive problemas para postar e não consegui. Então, salvei no disquete para usar a internet do colégio...

**Jabú:** E como ela é imbecil...

**Minako amamiya: **EU NÃO SABIA! Acontece que o meu editor de texto (ou melhor, ex) é o OpenOffice, e o editor da escola é o Microsoft Word. Arquivos do Word podem ser abertos no OpennOffice, mas arquivos do OpenOffice não podem ser abertos pelo Word...Então, tive que esperar o final de semana para postar daqui de casa mesmo. Na sexta, ao chegar do colégio, fui dar uma revisada no capítulo e...

**Jabú:** Foi pro brejo!

**Minako Amamiya:** Quase... O OpenOffice não tá abrindo de jeito nenhum! Eu fiquei sem editor de texto e tive que baixar um urgentemente da internet, sem editor, não tive como escrever meus fics!E internet discada é horrível, vocês devem saber bem como é pra baixar algo como um programa de texto... Para piorar, o editor que eu baixei também não lê o formato de arquivo do OpenOffice, resultado, nenhum arquivo de texto meu funciona mais! Perdi os planejamento de fanfics, resumos detalhados, os dois primeiros capítulos de Guardiões do Universo (fora a introdução deste), os primeiros capítulos de Shaman Repórter, clínica de recuperação (que eu já tinha até o segundo capítulo de cada!) e até outros fics que eu havia baixado da internet para ler depois! Até mesmo uma planilha que eu fiz com os planejamentos que meu pai havia pedido, fora outras coisas, continuam salvos no computador, mas não são reconhecidos por nenhum programa! Bem, é apenas isso, estou calma agora, tive que reescrever o sétimo capítulo e estou aproveitando o tempo livre para repor com paciência tudo o que foi perdido...Assim é a vida... Vamos deixar de enrolação e ir logo a fic! Respondo os reviews lá em baixo!

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **fala do personagem

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo sete:**

**Quanta dificuldade!**

_No digimundo..._

Após uma certa correria, muitas interrupções e enrolação durante alguns capítulos, finalmente os cavaleiros de Aço revelariam porque estavam fazendo tudo aquilo.

**Daichi:** Temos mesmo que falar- dizia o garoto temeroso.

**Ruki(segurando Daichi pelo pescoço e sacudindo-o): **Fala logo que eu já perdi a paciência! Primeiro nos fizeram acreditar que era o Voltaire com um exercito de feras bits, resultado, tivemos que chamar esses inúteis. - ela apontou para os brackers. - E ainda por cima esse palhaço aqui teve que chamar todos nós. - agora ela se referia a Genai.

**Zöe:** Estávamos mesmo muito ocupados! Eu estava de férias na Itália!

**Kai:** Eu tinha mais o que fazer! Eu poderia estar treinando beyblade ao invés de estar aqui ouvindo asneiras- reclamou Kai.

**Daichi:** Tudo bem, tudo bem, é que a gente tava um poquinho irritado com as injustiças que estamos sofrendo desde que saímos de cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Kari**: Que tipo de injustiça?

**Shô:** Não conseguimos emprego- disse o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Ushô:** Então, resolvemos nos vingar de todos que nos dispensaram- comcluiu com o punho fechado falando em tom de orgulho.

**Tyson (fazendo uma daquelas caras de "tô irritado!"):** Mas o plano de vocês foi por água à baixo...

**Daichi:** Foi sim...

**Chief:** E o que nó temos a ver com isso?

**Ushô:** Vocês tavam incluídos no pacote...

**Tyson:** Pacote! Tá falando de mim como se eu fosse um biscoito- reclamou Tyson.

**Daichi (ligeiramente pensativo com a mão no queixo)**: Se bem que você tem cara de bolacha... - disse o garoto.

**Tyson (nervoso e com o Takuya segurando ele pala blusa): ** Quem tem cara de bolacha, seu biscoito fora de validade! Eu vou te esfarela! Me larga , me solta, ME LARGA TAKUYA!

**Takuya:** Eu hein, essa história de querer bater nos outros é contagiosa. - dizia enquanto se esforçava para segurar Tyson.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Saori: **SHION! SHIOOOOONNNNNN! CADÊ VOCÊ INFELIZ- gritava Saori, afinal, há uns três capítulos que o mestre do santuário tava sumido.

**Milo:** Não fui eu- disse ele com os braços levantados como se estivesse sendo preso.

**Saori:** Como assim? Perdeu o juízo foi?

**Milo:** Não, não foi nada não- disse mais aliviado

**Saori: ** Estou esquecendo de algo... Já sei- ela pegou mais uma vez seu megafone - DOHKO! APAREÇA AGORA!

O velho mestre que agora não era mais tão velho assim, que antes tinha a pele roxa e enrrugada, e agora estava "tudo em cima" ( N/A:não pensem maldades! Mentes imundas...Quem me disse isso foi a Amazona dos elementos, eu não sei de nada!).

**Dohko:** Me chamou- disse o cavaleiro de libra.

**Saori:** Não, eu não te chamei, sabe o que é? Dohko é o nome do meu jumento de estimação...

**Dohko:** Nesse caso, tô indo- mas antes que o cavaleiro deixasse o templo de Athena...

**Saori:** É CLARO QUE EU TAVA TE CHAMANDO INFELIZ- esganiçou Saori, Dohko deu "marcha ré" e voltou para onde Athena se encontrava.

**Dohko:** O que deseja minha deusa?

**Saori:** Você é o cavaleiro de libra certo? A balança que equilibra o santuário, embora eu tenha que adimitir que ultimamante só tem desequilibrados aqui...Esquece o que eu acabei de dizer...

**Dohko:** Sim poderosa! Mais alguma coisa?

**Saori:** Sim, eu quero que organize a equipe julgadora, sabe, jurados, juízes, e qualquer outra coisa do Gênero...

**Dohko:** Sim senhora- respondeu batendo continência como se fosse um soldado perante o seu general.

**Saori:** Mais uma coisinha...

**Dohko: **Pode falar "chefia".

**Saori: **NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE SENHORA DESGRAÇADO! AGORA SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE E VÁ FAZER O SEU TRABALHO!

Dohko literalmente saiu voando do templo de Athena, e é lógico, caiu, mais precisamente nas escadarias da casa de áries.

**Dohko (estirado no chão e massageando a cabeça):** Pelo menos não tive o trabalho de descer aquelas escadas... É melhor eu ir logo fazer meu trabalho...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em Tóquio..._

Yusuke ainda teimava... Os amigos estavam no parque, mais por insistência de Yusuke.

**Kurama:** Yusuke, vamos embora, esse cara não vai ser idiota o suficiente pra voltar aqui...

**Yusuke (em tom misterioso):**Kurama, até parece que você não sabe que um criminoso sempre volta a cena do crime...

**Kuwabara:** O que você vai fazer quando o garoto aparecer?

Nada- disse uma voz feminina, os três amigos se viraram e viram que era Botan, ela parecia ligeiramente irritada.

**Yusuke:** Fala Botan! Quê que você manda?

**Botan:** O Koema mandou te avisar Yusuke, que se você não quiser ir pro inferno, é melhor não tocar em um fio de cabelo desse garoto- ameaçou Botan.

**Yusuke:** Mas é lógico que eu não vou tocar no cabelo dele!

**Botan:** Ufa!

**Yusuke:** Eu só vou dar um soco no estômago, quebrar o nariz dele e deixar o olho roxo! Não vou mexer no cabelo!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Templo Higurashi..._

Kagome estava saindo do poço come ossos, um pouco irritada, ela teria que passar um longo período em casa por conta das provas que antecediam as férias e Inuyasha nem havia aparecido pra se despedir!

**Kagome (chutando a parede do poço):** Aquele tonto! Aposto como ele tava com a Kikyo!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Laboratório da Washu..._

A garota de cabelos rosados verificava seu computador.

**Washu:** Ainda bem que o tal do vírus não tá agindo mais... - ela começou a digitar comando, até que na tela surgiu algo. - Aconteceu de novo! E é sempre no mesmo lugar, em Tóquio! Acho melhor eu mandar o Tenchi investigar...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No digimundo..._

Depois de mais uma vez todos se acalmarem, a conversa ia tomar rumo.

**Daichi:** Pois é, depois de saímos de cavaleiros do zodíaco, tentamos trabalhar com algumas coisas sabe...

**Shô:** Fizemos testes para vários outros programas...

**Ushô:** Para as quatro temporadas de digimon, só que o carinha da seleção disse que não levávamos jeito.

Os digiescolhidos olharam para Genai.

**Genai:** Eu já disse, minha participação só foi na primeira e segunda faze, as outras, nem sei!

**Ushô (cascata de lágrimas):** Por isso o ataque ao digimundo, por terem no rejeitado!

**Tyson:** E depois?

**Shô:** Fizemos testes para beyblade, seríamos uma daquelas equipes que aparecem num episódio e depois não dão mais as caras.

**Chief:** Não lembro de ter visto vôcês no nosso anime...

**Shô:** Então, nós faríamos os demolition boys, só que na última hora... - ele até então estava sério, até que começou a lançar aquela cascata de lágrimas - O Voltaire nos dispensou! Disse que não tínhamos cara de mau!

**Kai:** Então, fizeram parecer que o meu avô é quem tinha tramado o ataque ao digimundo.

**Shô:** Foi...

**Ray:** Só que ao fazerem isso, acabaram atrapalhando muita gente.

**Daichi:** Era esse o nosso plano!

**Tyson:**Pra que outro anime você fizeram testes?

**Shô:** Vamos esquecer esse assunto...

**Daichi:** Fizemos testes para sailor moon!

**Todos: **Sailor Moon?

**Daichi:** Foi..HU- Shô e Ushô pularam em cima de Daichi e para taparem sua boca.

**Junpei (com cara de deboche):** Sailor Moon? O que você iam fazer em Sailor Moon?

**Daichi (conseguindo se soltar):** Na época, disseram que tavam precisando de três rapazes pro elenco, a gente até que conseguiu os papéis.

**Shô e Ushô:** Mas rejeitamos!

**Yôlei: **Mas se estavam precisando tanto de emprego, porquê rejeitaram papéis em uma série como Sailor Moon?

**Ushô: **Ainda pergunta? Nós seríamos as Sailor Stars!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio, em um certo apartamento..._

Shun estava na porta de um apartamento, verificou mais uma vez o endereço.

**Shun:** Parece que é aqui... - ele tocou a campainha, mas ninguém apareceu - Será que não tem ninguém em casa?

Tocou a campainha mais uma vez, mas ninguém atendeu, que coisa mais chata! Ele estava muito cansado, talvez o dono do apartamento lhe oferecesse um lanchinho, mas isso não seria possível, ele respirou fundo e deixou a mensagem na caixa do correio.

Shun saiu do prédio, verificou a lista de endereços, pensou um pouco, era melhor ele comer algo.

**Shun:** Caramba! Dragonite deve tá com uma baita fome- ele tirou a pokébola do bolso, era melhor ele comprar um almoço e ir para algum lugar onde ninguém iria incomodá-los, seria um estardalhaço ele em, uma lanchonete almoçando com um dragão- Talvez não tenha ninguém em parques, se eu usar as correntes de andrômeda, vou saber quando alguém se aproximar! É, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No mundo Pokémon..._

**Ash**: Droga! O que raios tem nessa pokebola de araque- reclamava o garoto batendo a pokebola em uma pedra.

**Brock:** Calma Ash, desse jeito vai acabar quebrando...

Já era noite no mundo dos pokemons, Ash passara o dia tentando abrir a pokebola, contudo, não conseguira.

**Ash:** O QUE TEM NESSA PORCARIA!

**Misty:** Ash! Não diga palavrões! Deve ter crianças nos vendo agora.

**Ash (arrancando os cabelos):** AAAHHHHHH! EU NÃO TENHO PACIÊNCIA!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Enquanto isso, num futuro não muito distante, ou talvez em um universo alternativo, sei lá!_

Um garoto estava andando pela rua, não tinha nada pra fazer. Chutava qualquer coisa que viesse no seu caminho, desde pedrinhas a latinhas de refrigerante.

Está calmo demais... - dizia enquanto andava com as mãos nos bolsos - Esssa paz vai acabar quando eu chegar em casa. - ele suspirou fazendo que uma certa fumacinha saísse de sua boca (típico de animes)

Já era tarde da noite, tivera alguns problemas nos últimos dias, queria ficar sozinho para refletir. Quando o sinal da escola havia tocado...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - Flash - Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X **_

Estava arrumando suas coisas, seus amigos o haviam chamado para um passeio, mas ele rejeitara, tinha que se mandar antes que qualquer um percebesse. Ele saiu de fininho da sala de aula, foi andando pelos corredores com cuidado, olhava para os lados com cautela.

:Acho que a barra tá limpa! Hehehehe- ele saiu correndo, já estava no portão da escola, conseguiria ficar sozinho...

**Garota: **SHINJI! ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI!

**Shinji:** Ops- ele parou imediatamente, ficou estático, olhou para trás e viu a ruiva, Asuka, estava no seu eterno bom humor.. - Asuka! Eu não havia te visto! Foi por isso que eu...

**Asuka:** Para onde estava indo Shinji?

**Shinji: ** Eu tava indo dar um passeio...

**Asuka:** Mentiroso! Aposto como estava indo treinar as escondidas.

**Shinji:** Eu?

**Asuka : **Você mesmo- ela começou a apontar com o dedo indicador para Shinji e começar a falar um monte de besteiras, o garoto nem estava ligando, melhor dizendo, nem estava prestando atenção, estava muito frustrado.

**Shinji:** ME DEIXA EM PAZ ASUKA- ele saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X -Fim do Flash Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

**Shinji:** Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de grave durante a minha ausência... - ele respirou fundo, estava na porta do apartamento, tocou a campainha e como já esperava, a porta se escancarou.

**Misato:** ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE O DIA TODO! TEM IDÉIA DE COMO FICAMOS PREOCUPADOS LÁ NA NERV! ENCONTRAMOS UM ANJO DE FORMA HUMANÓIDE E PENSAMOS QUE ELE TINHA ACABADO COM VOCÊ!

**Shinji:** Eu tô bem...

**Misato:** BEM? BEM É UMA OVA!

Shinji entrou no apartamento, depositou a mochila no sofá.

**Shinji: **Que história é essa de anjo humanóide? Onde é que ele tá agora?

**Misato:** Está lá na NERV. - Misato parecia um pouco mais calma. - Não sei se você viu o clarão hoje pela manhã, era ele, fomos até o local para investigar e encontramos ele lá.

**Shinji:** E o que pretendem fazer com ele?

**Misato:** Primeiro eles querem ter certeza de que é um anjo, depois eu não sei... - Misato respirou fundo - Você precisava ver a bagunça lá na NERV, todo mundo queria saber onde raios você estava.

**Shinji:** Estou bem Misato, agora eu vou tomar banho e dormir, estou exausto.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun estava sentado numa árvore no parque, não tinha ninguém por perto para incomodá-lo. Ele pegou a pokébola para falar um pouco com Dragonite, foi quando alguém com um rápido movimento roubou a pokébola.

**Shun:** Quê- ele virou-se rapidamente e em seguida levantou-se - É você.

**Yusuke:** Eu mesmo- ele começou a analizar a pokébola.

**Shun:** Me devolve isso!

**Yusuke:** Sabe o que é rapá, eu não tô a fim não, gostei da bolinha...Se você quiser vem pegar.

**Shun:** Já que insiste...

Yusuke não conseguiu nem perceber, Shun já estava atrás dele segunrando em seu braço.

**Yusuke**:Cara! Você é humano? Nem percebi quando você se mexeu!

Shun já estava com a pokébola na mão.

**Shun:** Já vou indo então.

**Yusuke: **Peraí, Po para! Você não vai embora enquanto eu não te der uma boa surra!

AAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHAHHAHHHAHAHHAH!

**Shun:** Que foi isso?

**Yusuke:** Parece até que tem alguém morrendo...

Shun saiu correndo em direção do grito, juntamente com Yusuke. Kuwabara e Kurama surgiram logo em seguida, o grupo chegou ao local e encontrou um grupo de garotas, as cinco sailors mais precisamente, só que não estavam transformadas.

**Yusuke:** Oba!

**Shun:** Porquê a gritaria?

**Raye:** Não precisam se preocupar rapazes, estamos bem.

**Serena:** O DARIEN NÃO ME QUER! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Yusuke:** E eu pensando que era outra coisa...

**Lita:** Serena o Darien te ama... Vai ficar tudo bem...

**Yusuke:** Aê garota! Deixa de ser ridícula! Ficar chorando por causa de um imbecíl que não sabe dar valor a uma belezura que nem você?

**Kurama:** Você tá piorando as coisas...

**Serena:** Mas não é um imbecil... É O DARIEN! BUAAAAAAA!

**Kuwabara: ** Pois é garotas, tem coisa muito melhor por aí sabe.

**Serena:** Eu não tô vendo... - disse Serena olhando para os lados.

**Yusuke:** É só procurar...

**Serena:** Mas vocês são muito feios! Com exeção do ruivinho e do carinha de cabelo verde, como eles são fofos!

**Kuwabara:** Como é que é?

Kurama ficou tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos ao mesmo tempo que coçava a cabeça meio sem graça, enquanto que Shun olhou para o lado meio envergonhado fingindo que não era com ele.

**Shun:** Preciso ir...

**Yusuke:** Peraí rapa! Onde é que você pensa que vai hein? E o nosso ajuste de contas!

Shun, que a essa altura estava de costas, virou-se para responder a pergunta de Yusuke.

**Shun:** Se faz tanta questão, vá ao santuário de Athena na Grécia em uma semana... - ele colocou a mão no bolso, tirou um dos convites e jogou-o para Yusuke - Só irá conseguir entrar lá se levar isso... Até mais ver.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

O dia já estava terminando no mundo normal, Shun andava meio que sem rumo com as mãos nos bolsos.

**Shun:** Ué,posso encontrar esse pessoal em qualquer lugar... - ele continuou andando normalmente, haviam pessoas ao seu redor voltando do trabalho e... ele começou a olhar pros lados confuso - Cadê as pessoas? Estavam aqui há um segundo. - ele coçou a cabeça confuso.

Ei garoto!

Shun procurou pelo dono da voz, ele se encontrava em cima do telhado de uma casa.

**Shun:** Falou comigo? Quem é você?

Meu nome é Sorata Arisugawa! E você? Como conseguiu chegar aqui hein- disse Sorata saltando do telhado, ele pousou ao lado de Shun e começou a analizá-lo com o olhar, o rapaz usava uma calça, junto com uma blusa preta coberta por uma jaqueta amarela, sem contar no boné virado para trás.

**Shun:** Sou Shun Amamiya! Como eu chegguei aqui? Andando ora!

**Sorata:** Isso é estranho, não acha Kamui...? Kamui? Onde é que você se meteu- Sorata olhou para os lados e depois para cima... O tal Kamui estava lá, praticamente voando... Ele ia atacar!

Kamui olhava com ira para Shun, este por sua vez, não estava entendendo nada. Kamui lançou uma poderosa energia contra Shun que por sorte conseguiu desviar, no lugar em que Shun estava agora havia uma imensa cratera.

**Shun:** Ei! Por quê me atacou- perguntou Shun que agora estava no telhado de uma casa - O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer destruir tudo por acaso?

**Kamui:** Você não me engana! Se atravessou a barreira é por quê está envolvido- Kamui mais uma vez lançou energia, Shun saltou para a calçada do outro lado da rua, a casa havia sido completamente destruída.

**Sarata:** Vai com calma Kamui... O fato dele ter atravessado a barreira não quer dizer nada... Ele pode de fato estar envolvido no fim do mundo.

**Shun:** Envolvido no fim do mundo? De novo não!

Envolvido no fim do mundo?

Todos olharam para o autor da voz, mais uma pessoa havia atravessado a barreira, era um garoto de cabelos castanhos, segurava umas sacolas o que indicava que estava voltando das compras.

**Sorata:** Olá! Você também atravessou a barreira?

**Yoh:** Barreira... O que é uma barreira?

Antes que Yoh obtivesse resposta ele já estava fora da barreira, Shun havia segurado-o e agora estavam fugindo pra longe dali.

**Shun:** Eu hein! Só tem gente doida em Tóquio!

**Yoh:** Droga!

**Shun:** Que foi?

**Yoh:** A Anna vai me matar! Eu derrubei as compras! Ela vai ficar muito brava... Tudo bem, eu faço as compras amanhã! Ela não vai me matar enquanto eu não virar o rei xamã... Escuta...Pra onde a gente tá indo.

Shun parou de saltar de telhado em telhado.

**Shun:** Bem pensado.

**Yoh:** Escuta, você salvou a minha vida, o que acha de ir lá em casa e ficar pro jantar?

**Shun:** Sério... - o estômago de Shun roncou - Pensando bem, acho que devo comer algo...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_enquanto isso, na base da Nerv, em um universo alternativo de futuro, ou futuro alternativo, vocês quem sabem..._

**Shinji:** Esse é o anjo? Ele me parece bem humano...

**Misato:** De acordo com as análizes ele não é um simples humano.

**Asuka:** O que ele é então?

**Misato:** Um anjo ora! Um anjo com aparência humanóide!

**Shinji:** Ele parece machucado... Tem certeza que é um anjo?

**Misato:** Mas é lógico garoto! Se não é humano, só pode ser anjo! Além do mais, onde é que você encontra um homem com uma roupa esquisita dessas?

O tal anjo estava usando uma túnica branca.

**Misato:** E olha o cabelo dele! É verde abacate! E ainda é cumprido! Definitivamente esse anjo não sabe o que é um cabelereiro...

**Shinji:** E daí? Isso aqui é um anime, é natural ter cabelo dessa cor!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Saori:** Já está tudo pronto? Cadê o Shun? Onde estão os convidados?

**Ikki:** Saori... O Shun saiu hoje pela manhã... - Ikki começou a chorar enquanto que Hyoga e Shiryu pegaram dois quarda-chuvas - Meu irmão está só e indefeso naquela cidade! Tem tanta gente esquisita e violenta nos animes de hoje! Já pensou no que pode acontecer ao meu irmãozinho?

**Saori**:Tá, tá... E os alojamentos, estão prontos.

**Milo:** Tudo nos conformes! Não foi difícil arranjar os lugares, ficou assim: as mulheres ficam na minha casa, o que sobrar, dorme em qualquer lugarzinho que tiver no santuário.

**Afrodite:** Os "bofes" vão ficar na minha casa!

**Aiolia:** Ei Milo! As garotas ficam na minha casa, foi isso que combinamos!

**Milo:** Mais é lógico! Você leva jeito com crianças não é? Por isso eu botei a Sakura, as amiguinhas dela, aquelas meninas de digimon, elas é que ficam na sua casa, afinal, eu tenho certeza que você não é pedófilo!

**Saori:** Tão pensando o quê? ORGANIZEM ISSO DIREITO! SÓ TEMOS UMA SEMANA PRA ORGANIZAR ESSA BUDEGA! VÃO TRABALHAR!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Eriol:** Enquanto o cavaleiro de andrômeda trabalha em chamar o pessoal de Tóquio, eu me encarrego do resto, e você vai me ajudar... Não é Koema?

**Koema:** Mas é lógico! Já tenho o trabalhinho pro Yusuke, aquele folgado...

**Eriol:** E você, Sr.Kaioh? Vai mesmo chamar Goku e cia?

**Sr.Kaioh:** Claro! Deixa comigo!

**Eriol:** Ótimo! Isto está demorando muito mais do que eu imaginava, vamos usar telepatia para convocar todos os animes, quem vier vem, quem não vier...

**Koema:** Quem não vier problema dele! Eu que não vou perder essa festa!

**Eriol:** Isso mesmo!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No mundo Pokémon..._

**Ash:** Consegui! Viva! VIVA!

O pokébola dourada finalmente estava abrindo! Finalmente Ash iria descobrir que pokémon havia nela! Se você quiserem saber, não percam o próximo capítulo!

Quem será o anjo misterioso que tá na Nerv? Alguém aí suspeita? Porquê o Inuyasha não deu as caras nesse capítulo? Porque tiraram Inuyasha da TV globinho? Onde é que eu vou assistir Inuyasha! Quando é que a Band vai transmitir Yu Yu Hakushô? Essas são perguntas que concerteza não serão respondidas no próximo capítulo!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X**

**Momento da Autora**

Eu sou mesmo uma imprestável! Demoro um século para postar uma atualização e ainda sai uma porcaria! Estava sem muitas idéias pra comédia nesse capítulo, por isso, dediquei mais a ação... Fiquei fazendo esse capítulo sob pressão por causa do tempo que eu tinha, precisava postar o mais rápido possível, acho que da próxima vou estar mais calma e vai sair bem melhor!

**Jabú:** Só o fato de eu não ter aparecido já torna esse capítulo uma droga!

**Minako Amamiya:** Pois eu acho que ele teria ficado bem pior com sua presença, a propósito, animes desempregado de plantão, preciso de um assistente que preste urgentemente! Se você for um Bishounem já serve! Agora vamos aos reviews!

**Youkai Youko : ** O Joey vai aparecer sim! É um personagem que eu gosto muito por ser bastante engraçado! Quanto ao duelo entre Yugi e Sakura, sugestão anotada! Eu poderia ter colocado nesse capítulo, teria ficado ótimo, mas achei que ainda era cedo, daqui há uns dois capítulos eu ponho, mas não se preocupe, seus pedidos serão atendidos!

**luhiei:** Não se preocupe! O Hiei vai aparecer sim! Tenho meus planos pros Youkais!

**Miiru Kino:** Como pôde perceber, esse capítulo ficou mais ação e aventura do que comédia, vai ter uma cenas de embate, não se preocupem!

**Living In The Lie: **Espero que a maioria concorde com você! Shaman Repórter será mesmo um fic muito doido!

Bem pessoas, a votação continua! Quem vocês querem ver, ou melhor, ler, como o processo é de eliminação, as alternativas são as seguintes agora:

_**Clínica de Recuperação:**_

Crossover. Já repararam em uma coisa? Todo anime tem um personagem que no início é vilão, aparentemente morre, fica um tempo desaparecido, e quando volta, está completamente mudado. Onde será que o Ikki se esconde?Pra onde os animes vão quando estão doentes ou precisam de apoio psicológico para enfrentar a realidade?Quem os auxilia a serem pessoas melhores? Após a luta contra Hades, Ikki percebe que os cavaleiros de bronze precisam descansar e finalmente revela onde ele fica escondido, para se recuperarem das batalhas, os cavaleiros vão passar uma longa estadia numa clínica onde só tem gente louca, ou melhor, personagens procurando se livrar de seus problemas...

_**Shaman Repórter:**_

Crossover ao bom estilo Shaman King. Os nossos adoráveis xamãs a pedido de Anna (ou melhor, ordens), vão viajar pelo mundo dos animes para aprimorarem seus conhecimentos e descobrirem os diferentes tipos de xamãs ocultos nos animes, desde aqueles que incorporam deuses até aqueles que controlam não sei quantos espíritos que dormem em cartas mágicas e aqueles que guardam seus espíritos protetores dentro de uma certa "relíquia do milênio", fora aqueles personagens que já bateram as botas e hoje servem a personagens que não querem que descubram que eles são xamãs. Reportagem completa.

_**O Rei Leão:**_

Versão especial desse clássico disney. Os cavaleiros, sem ter nada pra fazer, resolvem remontar essa história emocionante do seu próprio jeito. Com participações crossovers ao longo da série. Aioria será o cimba, o Saga é o Scar, e por aí vai!Vai ser muita baderna!

Agora estou com sorte! O site disponibilizou o OpenOffice para download! Vou demorar um mês para baixar, enquanto isso, vou digitando o capítulo oito com outro programa que eu consegui, é que o OpenOffice tem recursos melhores, agora, é só eu salvar em outro formato para evitar problemas.

Bem povão! Agora confiram uma prévia, ou, como diria minha colega Athena, um "trailer" da primeira saga da série crossover de guardiões do universo! A primeira saga é protagonizada pelas Sailors, boa leitura e me digam o que acharam.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X**

_" Não é de hoje que os deuses tentam destruir a Terra..."_

**Serena:** O que está acontecendo?...

**Mina:** Acho que... Teremos problemas...

_" Mas também não é desses dias que sempre aparece alguém para defendê-la..."_

**Júpiter:** Irei vencê-la! Custe o que custar!

Vai custar a sua vida...

x - x - x

**Marte:** Fogo de marte! ACENDE!

Vou lhe mostrar o que é poder de fogo... CHAMAS ARDENTES DO INFERNO!

x - x - x

**Vênus:**Vocês são uns covardes! Atacar crianças!

Não está em condições de dizer o que é certo e o que é errado. Afinal, está usando um motivo tolo para atacar... Você é muito fraca...

_" Houve um tempo, em que Serenity não era uma rainha, e sim uma deusa...Selene, a divindade lunar..."_

Isso se chama traição...Um deus traindo os deuses... Aconteceu há muito tempo e pelo andar da carruagem, acontecerá mais uma vez..

_"Após uma longa luta, onde os humanos provaram aos deuses que mereciam existir..."_

**Artémis:** Na verdade não foi bem como a mitologia conta.

**Lua:** A mitologia que conhecemos não descreve a antiga guerra...

_" Para que a Terra continuasse segura, sua ameaça foi selada..."_

**Lua:** Numa outra dimensão,paralela a esta, encontrarão seu verdadeiro inimigo - diz Lua as Sailors - Trata-se de um exército que a muito tempo serviu a um Deus que pretendia destruir a Terra.

**Artémis:**Esse deus foi deposto por Zeus, mas parece que agora, alguém está dominando seu antigo exército.

**Raye:** E onde eles estão?

**Lua:** Num lugar conhecido como Domínio da Lua...

"_Uma batalha irá começar..."_

Destruam as sailors moons...

x - x - x

**Lua:** Estou tão preocupada, dessa vez estamos sozinhos Artémis...

**Artémis:** Athena e seus cavaleiros irão surgir em breve nesse mundo, se as meninas morrerem, teremos cumprido nossa missão... Lua, haverão pessoas que continuarão protegendo esse mundo caso algo aconteça...

**Lua:** Eu não queria que elas lutassem! A situação está cada vez pior...

_"E é necessário usar todas as forças, há muito mais coisas em jogo do que se possa imaginar..."_

**Sailor Mercúrio: ** ESFERAS CONGELANTES DE MERCÚRIO!

Isso é todo poder que uma sailor moon possui... Realmente, eu esperava que no mínimo resistisse mais tempo em um combate ...

**Mercúrio:** Preciso continuar... Tenho que lutar...

_"Sacrifícios precisam ser feitos..."_

**Artémis:** Se as coisas continuarem dessa maneira e elas não conseguirem, não haverá outro jeito senão (...)

x - x - x

**Darien:** Parece que não existe outra saida, Serena, eu vou ficar aqui com você...

**Serena:** Não pode...Vá embora, tudo aqui será destruído...

**Darien:** Eu vou ficar...

x - x - x

**Sailor Marte:** Tire as crianças daqui!

**Sailor Júpiter: **Nós cuidamos do resto!

**Vênus:** Tudo bem., boa sorte...

**Mercúrio:** Nos veremos de novo, é uma promessa...

**Vênus:** Vou voltar para ajudá-las... Também é uma promessa...

_" O destino sempre apronta das suas..."_

**Vênus:** Crianças! Estão todos aqui?

Sim!

Espere! Está faltando Mokuba!

**Vênus:** Droga! Preciso encontrar o garoto, não poderei ajudá-las na luta...

" _Escolhas precisam ser feitas..."_

Está chorando...É tudo minha culpa!

**Vênus: **Cala a boca! Precisamos sair daqui urgentemente! Pare de chorar você também Mokuba!

**Mokuba:** Mas suas amigas... Elas vão morrer...

**Vênus:**Elas são fortes o suficiente... Precisava escolher entre salvar você ou elas... Quando chegamos aqui, combinamos que nada atrapalharia nossa missão que era manter vocês a salvo... Mas tudo isso acabou acontecendo...

_" Por mais que a escolha seja a certa, alguém sempre sofre por ela..."_

**Artémis:** A única coisa que eu queria, era vê-las crescer como garotas normais, mas nem mesmo isso será possível... Me perdoem meninas...

**Marte:** Tudo bem Artémis...

**Júpiter:** Não pensei que o fim seria assim...

**Mercúrio:** Juntas até o final, do jeito que queríamos...

**Marte:** Pelo menos acabamos com eles...

**Júpiter:** E a Terra...

**Mercúrio:** As crianças...

x - x - x

**Serena:** Esta é a minha escolha...Minha vida pela humanidade

x - x - x

**Sailors:** Nossa vida pela Terra!

"_Quando uma guerra termina, deixa consigo feridas que talvez nunca sejam cicatrizadas..."_

**Mina:** Queria voltar a ser uma sailor moon.

**Mokuba:** Você prometeu a elas que seguiria em diante, não foi?

**Mina:** Têm razão...

**Mokuba:** Vai continuar na luta contra o crime?

**Mina:** Não sei...

"_ Nem sempre aquilo que queremos é o que acontece, na vida, temos que fazer difíceis escolhas, por mais que uma escolha seja a correta, sempre nos perguntamos o porquê das coisas terem sido daquele jeito..."_

**Mina:** Eu vou continuar... Preciso confiar em mim da mesma maneira...

**_Sailors: _**_Em que confiamos em você..._

_" Só porquê uma guerra acaba, não quer dizer que estamos livres para viver..."_

É apenas o começo, deixarei a humanidade livre por enquanto, mas um deslize apenas, e não haverá guerreiro nenhum que possa defendê-la da ira dos deuses...

_"...Não quer dizer que novas ameaças nunca virão..."_

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo...Só estava esperando este momento... Preciso encontrá-los...Aqueles que irão decidir o destino do mundo, após mil anos, aquilo voltará a acontecer...Preciso agir...

_"...Mas é preciso lembrar, que novos heróis sempre irão surgir..."_

**Guardiões do Universo:**

_**Domínio da Lua**_

_Em breve..._

Hi! Quase coloquei o começo da segunda saga da série! Pra falar a verdade, o finalzinho desse trecho é um gancho pra próxima saga e não vai aparecer muito não, e ainda tem coisa só da terceira saga! Esse é um prólogo de domínio da lua, e então, o que acharam?


	8. Mal entendido

Oiê! Vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz, acho que finalmente as coisas vão começar a andar! Mas não é só isso não... EU ME LIVREI DO JABÚ!

**Jabú:** Uh,hu,uhh.

**Minako:** Eu sabia que aquelas sementes do Kurama iam ser úteis, hehehehehe!

**Jabú (se debatendo):** hu,uh,huuhhhuuh!

**Minako:** Eu não tive culpa! Foi você! Eu disse pra não mexer nas sementes! Acontece que eu estou com uma "praga" aqui em casa, então, mandei uma cartinha pro Kurama perguntando se tinha alguma planta anti-Jabú, ele me mandou umas sementes, eu até me arrependi e ia me livrar delas sabe... Só que ele foi mexer e se deu mal...

Dessa vez não tem ninguém pra me atrapalhar. No capítulo anterior,como sempre, eu enrolei demais! Não lembro das coisas em ordem... A situação dos cavaleiros de aço foi explicada, teve umas bagunças no santuário, também teve um pouquinho de evangelion, uma rápida cena com a Kagome, outra com a Washu, teve um pouquinho de X com o simpático Sorata...

**Sorata:** É eu!

**Minako:** E o maravilhoso Kamui!

**Kamui:**...

**Sorata:** Ele não gosta de falar muito não...Kamui, diz alguma coisa, só pra mostrar que tu não é mudo!

**Kamui (com a cara fechada):** Alguma coisa...

**Minako/Sorata:** ?

**Minako:** Bem, vão logo pra fic, vocês vão ter mais destaque nesse capítulo...

**Sorata:** Eba! Vamo lá Kamui, vamo por o bloco na rua!

**Kamui:** Prefiro colocar a minha espada no seu pescoço e cortá-lo logo em seguida se continuar me irritando...

**Sorata:** Nossa! Ele falou uma frase completa!Calminha Kamui...Ei, não pensem besteiras!

**Minako:** Mas ele sempre fala frases completas pra ameaçar alguém...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **fala do personagem

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo oito:**

_**Mal entendido**_

_**(parte 1)**_

_No mundo Pokémon..._

Ash estava super animado, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente ele descobriria a identidade do pokémon misterioso. A pokébola se debatia no chão ao mesmo tempo que brilhava, o brilho aumentava cada vez mais.

**Ash:** Viva! Ele vai sair!

**Misty:** Deve ser um Pokémon superfofo!

**Brock:** Olha só como a pokébola tá brilhando! Deve se tratar de um pokémon muito poderoso! Você deu sorte hein Ash!

A pokébola explodiu, uma luz intensa saiu de dentro dela iluminando todo o lugar. Os olhos do trio de treinadores ardia com tanta luminosidade, após um tempo, era possível ver uma figura um tanto... Estranha e...

**Misty (caindo de cara no chão):** Horríve! Como ele é feio!

**Ash (decepcionado):** Arg! Ele parece um crusamento do Psyduck com o Lula molusco e uma tartaruga ninja!

**Pikachu:** Pi pi pi ka ! (tradução: Credo! Ele é feio mesmo!)

**Brock:** Não se esqueça de acrescentar a Pyomon com esse bico!

**Pikachu (balançando a cabeça negativamente):** Pi ka pi chu kapi (tradução: Que é isso Brock! Não pode ficar falando assim da concorrência!)

**Pokémon:** O que vocêsss esssstão olhando sssseusss humanossss medíocressss!

**Trio:** Ele fala!

**Pikachu:** ka pi ka (tradução: E como fala mal!)

**Ásh** : Que tipo de pokémon você é?

**Pokémon:** Como assssim que tipo de pokémon? Onde eu esssstou? Cadê o sssssssenhor sssssesssshomaru!

**Ash (respirando fundo):** Eu não conheço nenhum ssssssesssshomaru...

**Pokémon:** Ora ssssseu humano inssssolente! Diga agora o que fez com o ssssssenhor ssssssessssshomaru! - o bicho, que carregava um estranho cajado, o apontou para Ash.

**Brock:** Relaxa! Não sabemos do que está falando.

**Ash:** Você não vai dizer o seu nome?

**Pokémon:** Eu não sssssou pokémon! Eu sssssou um fiel sssservo do ssssssenhor ssssesssshomaru! Meu nome... É Jaken! - Com isso, Jaken lançou uma poderosa labareda de fogo fazendo com que Ash e cia começacem a correr.

**Brock:** Que pokémon esquisito!

**Misty:** Ash! Faz alguma coisa!

**Ash:** Tá bom, tá bom! Jaken! VOLTA PRA POKEBOLA!

**Jaken:** Ah não! De novo não!- Jaken bem que tentou fugir, mas foi impossível e acabou voltando pra pokebola.

**Ash:** Ufa!

**Brock:** Que pokémon esquisito.

**Ash:** Oh Brock! Quem é sssssssesssssshomaru?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio, pousada Funbari..._

**Shun:** Obrigado pela comida! - depois de um longo dia cansativo de correria, Shun finalmente estava calmo, iria descansar aquela noite na pousada Funbari.

Yoh ficara muito grato por ter tido sua vida salva, ao perceber que Shun era uma boa pessoa e que não tinha onde passar a noite, ele oferecera sua casa. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda finalmente tomara um banho para relaxar e agora se encontrava na sala jantando com os amigos de Yoh.

**Manta:** E então Shun, o que você tá fazendo aqui em Tóquio? Como é que você se meteu naquela confusão onde salvou o Yoh?

**Shun:** Eu tenho uma missão aqui em Tóquio... - ao dizer isso, Shun levou mais comida a boca.

**Anna:** Que tipo de missão? - perguntou a garota em seu eventual tom sério de voz.

**Shun:** Eu tenho que entregar algumas mensagens... - ele pôs mais comida na boca.

**Yoh (falando de boca cheia):** Ô Anna! Deixa o cara comer em paz! - sugeriu Yoh enquanto comia.

**Anna:** Pft! É falta de educação comer de boca cheia!

Ninguém percebeu que dois jovens se encontravam do lado de fora, mais precisamente nos galhos de uma árvore.

**Sorata:** Olha só isso... O cara tá trazendo mensagens, de onde você acha que ele é Kamui?

**Kamui: ...**

**Sorata:** Ele me pareceu um sujeito bem simpático ao salvar o garoto, não acredito que ele seja anjo ou dragão da Terra...

**Kamui (sério):** Mas você mesmo ouviu quando ele se referiu daquele jeito a fim do mundo...

**Sorata:** Cê acha que a gente deve falar com a Hinoto? Talvez ela saiba...

**Kamui:** Talvez... - Kamui virou o rosto, Sorata já estava acostumado com aquele gênio, afinal, sempre tem um personagem reservado que odeia falar,mas quando é justo o protagonista era um porre ficar falando sozinho.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Na Nerv_

**Misato:** Só tem um jeito de saber se ele é humano ou anjo...

**Asuka/Shinji:** Como?

**Misato:** Tirando a roupa dele...

Todos caem de cara no chão.

**Asuka (ligeiramente vermelha):** Isso não é hora Misato!

**Rei (confusa):** Qual o problema de vê-lo sem roupa?

**Asuka:** Como assim qual o problema?

**General Ikari :** Como é possível saber se é humano ou anjo apenas tirando a roupa Major Katsuragui?

**Misato:** Muito simples: anjo não tem sexo! Se for anjo ele não vai ter "aquilo", se for humano vai ter!

**Rei:** O que ela quis dizer com isso?

**Asuka:** Você é uma avoada mesmo! - Asuka deu um leve tapa na própria testa.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Seiya:** Sabe de uma coisa, eu tô muito cansado disso tudo, vocês repararam numa coisa?

**Hyoga/Shiryu:** No quê?

**Seiya:** As cenas que se passam no santuário são muito repetitivas... Sabe... Não tem nada pra fazer!

**Hyoga:** É só arranjar alguma coisa... - sugeriu Hyoga.

**Seiya:** Eu não entendo outra coisa...

**Shiryu:** Isso não me surpreende... Você dificilmente entende as coisas...

**Seiya:** ... Bem, essa fic é um crossover, certo?

**Hyoga/Shiryu:** Certo.

**Seiya:** Logo, se é um crossover de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, temos que aparecer,não?

**Hyoga/Shiryu:** Faz sentido...

**Seiya: **E então, porquê nós não estamos aparecendo? Nossas cenas são curtas, sem ação e sem sentido e as poucas cenas que se passam no santuário são protagonizados pelos dourados!

**Shiryu:** Não seria porquê a autora não vai com a nossa cara?

**Hyoga:** Talvez seja isso...

**Seiya:** Só mais uma coisinha... CADÊ O IKKI!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Enquanto isso, onde Judas perdeu as botas, no quinto dos infernos,em algum lugar que concerteza não está no mapa..._

**Vegeta:** Bah! Isso é mesmo irritante!O QUE RAIOS ESTOU FAZENDO AQUI!

**Hiei/Ikki:** Cala a boca!

**Hiei:**Que tédio! Não fiz #¨#!¨nenhuma até agora!

**Ikki:** Oras, você tá cansado de saber que nós só aparecemos na melhor parte!

**Hiei:** É, você tem razão fênix, mas o que me irrita é... PORQUÊ ESTAMOS JOGANDO YUGIOH! EU DETESTO YUGIOH!

**Ikki:** Eu não sei jogar essa porcaria! É muito complicado! Eu não tenho saco pra isso! - disse Ikki jogando as cartas na mesa.

**Vegeta:** Prefiro Card Captor Sakura...

**Hiei/Ikki: **gotas...?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No planeta Terra, do universo de Dragon Ball..._

Goku treinava arduamente como de costume.

**Goku (bocejando e abrindo os braços):** Ai que sono...

_Ei! Eu disse Goku treinava arduamente como sempre fazia!_

**Goku:** A qual é! Só porquê só aparecem cenas minhas treinando não quer dizer que eu não tire um cochilo de vez em quando! - reclamou

_Tudo bem..._

Goku, que apesar de ser um poderoso guerreiro saiyjin (eu não sei como se escreve aquilo, quem puder me dizer...) não era feito de aço, e sim de carne e osso, mais carne do quê osso convenhamos, afinal, ele come como um porco...

**Goku: **Ei! Não precisa ofender! - disse com os braços cruzados ligeiramente irritado. - Você sabe o quanto eu treino pra manter essa boa forma? - ele exibe seus músculos (bíceps, tríceps, sei lá como é!)

Tá Bom Goku! Finge que não tá me ouvindo, eu só tô narrando a história pô!

**Goku:** Foi mal...

Goku se encontrava debaixo de uma árvore descansando após um logo treino, como sempre fazia.

**Goku:** Que vida boa...

Mal sabia ele que dentro de instantes sua boa vida chegaria ao fim, pois um novo desafio o aguardava, e desta vez não seria nada comparado ao que ele estava acostumado, seria algo completamente...

**Goku:** ZZzzzzzZZZzzzZZZZ

De repente, um raio cai exatamente onde o Goku estava!

**Goku:** AAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! - ele levanta-se com o cabelo todo estrufiado, saindo fumacinha e tudo - Essa doeu...

Goku! Goku!

**Goku:** Estou ouvindo vozes...

Sou eu Goku!

**Goku:** Há! É o Sr.Kaioh! Peraí ... -Goku pensou um pouco - Essa voz não é do Sr.Kaioh, a voz dele não é tão infantil, desajeitada e irritante!

Tá pensando o quê estrupício! Vê se me respeita!

**Goku:** Quem é?

O meu nome é Koemma, sou filho do rei Emma!

**Goku:** Mas se você é filho de uma ema, não deveria ser filhote de ema ao invés de Koema?

**Koemma (gota):** Estou falando de Emma-daioh, do mundo espiritual...

**Goku (ligeiramente animado): ** Há! Eu lembro do Sr.Emma-Daioh! É um prazer imenso conhecer tamanha personalidade quanto você, Sr. Koemma...

**Koemma:** Oras.

**Goku (pensativo com o dedo no queixo):** Se bem que eu nunca ouvi falar de sua existência...

Onde quer que Koemma estivesse, ele caiu de cara no chão e em seguida recuperou-se.

**Koemma:** Bem, Goku, o motivo pelo qual estou me comunicando com você, é para informa-lhe da realização de um importante torneio na Terra.

**Goku:** Mesmo?

**Koemma:** Na verdade, O Sr.Kaioh-Sama iria lhe falar pessoalmente, mas ele se encontra muito ocupado no momento...

**Goku:**Me diga mais a respeito desse torneio.

**Koemma:** Não possso, não tenho as informações necessárias, a única coisa que posso dizer é para reunir seus amigos no templo de Kami-sama amanhão ao meio dia, é muito importante que estejam todos lá, mandarei alguém especialmente para levá-los, ok?

**Goku:** Por mim tudo bem, vou só comunicar ao povão!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Enquanto isso, na Nerv..._

Todos estavam bastante apreensivos, os impulsos cerebrais e os batimentos cardíacos do "anjo" haviam acelerado repentinamente, o que indicava que ele estava despertando.

**Misato:** Nem foi preciso tirar a roupa dele...

O "anjo" começava a se mexer e a falar algumas palavras que ninguém ali entendia, parecia ligeiramente perturbado com algo. Revirava-se dentro daquele tubo de vidro cheio de água verde no qual estava preso para análize.

**Shinji:** Quê que ele tá falando?

**Misato:** Deve ser a língua dos anjos...

**Asuka:** Eu hein! Pra mim ele tá falando é grego!

**Ritsuko:** Exatamente!

**Todos (confusos):** Hã?

**Ritsuko:** O indioma que ele está falando é grego! Quer dizer que podemos saber o que ele está dizendo!

**General Ikari:** Então ativem os tradutores!

Ritsuko e Misato começaram a apertar inúmeros botões no painel de controle para ativar os tradutores, levou um certo tempo para eles ajustarem de Japonês-Inglês, Japonês-Alemão, para Japonês-Grego. Mas em fim, elas conseguiram, justo na hora em que o anjo parou de resmungar.

**Misato(ligeiramente brava):** A gente tem todo esse trabalhão pra esse filho de uma mãe calar o bico na hora que ativamos o tradutor!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Santuário, templo de Athena..._

Saori continuava com seu megafone.

**Saori:** CADÊ O SHUN! ELE AINDA NÃO VOLTOU!E O IMPRESTÁVEL DO SEIYA! CADÊ ELE! SÓ SERVE PRA APANHAR E SALVAR O DIA, MAS NA HORA DE FAZER OUTRA COISA ELE NÃO SERVE PRA NADA!

Seiya chega com um fone de ouvido segurando um diskman.

**Seiya:** ALGUÉM ME CHAMOU?

**Saori:** O que você tá ouvindo?

**Seiya:** O QUÊ? FALA MAIS ALTO, EU NÃO TÔ TE ESCUTANDO!

Saori arranca os fones de Seiya.

**Saori:** IMPRESTÁVEL! VÁ TRABALHAR!

**Seiya:** Droga Saori! Você bem que podia ser mais delicada, né? Tava na melhor parte da música!

**Saori:** Que música?

**Seiya:** Aquela que toca na abertura de Beyblade! Eu gosto muito daquele solo de guitarra no começo, sabe. - ele começa a imitar o som da guitarra que toca na abertura de Beyblade – Vou te mostrar do que ela é capaz e você vai ver, é veloz demais...

**Saori:** PARA DE BANCAR O IMBECIL E VÁ ARRANJAR ALGO PRA FAZER!

**Seiya (**ligeiramente irritado): Tá bom, vou arranjar algo pra fazer ... - Seiya vai saindo do templo – É BEYBLADE, BEYBLADE...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio, pousada Funbari..._

**Yoh:** Fala aí Shun! Lê pra gente alguns dos recados, vai lá!

**Shun:** Não sei se posso...

**Amidamaru:** Eu tô curioso...

Shun virou-se e ficou encarando Amidamaru, Yoh já começava a tentar inventar uma desculpa.

**Shun:** Olá!

**Amidamaru: **?

**Yoh:** Peraí! Você não tem medo de...

_No lado de fora, observando a cena..._

**Sorata:** Fantasma! - ele deu um pulo e foi parar nos braços de Kamui.

**Kamui:** Ridículo! - ele larga Sorata que despenca com tudo no chão, como eles estavam no galho de uma árvore, dá pra imaginar o quanto a queda foi feia...

**Sorata (todo empoeirado):** Essa doeu Kamui!

**Kamui:** Pft!

_Voltando para dentro da casa..._

**Shun:** Não, não tenho medo de fantasma... Afinal de contas, já estive no mundo dos mortos...

**Manta:** Você já morreu?

**Shun:** Não é bem isso... Esquece tá! Agora, vamos ler algumas das cartas, acho que não tem problema nenhum...

Nisso, entra na sala um garoto de cabelos azul-claro, um pouco, digo, bastante espetado.

**Horo-Horo:** Fala Yoh!

**Yoh:** Horo-horo! Que bom ver você cara! Senta aí vai! Olha, esse aqui é o Shun, escuta só...

Enquanto Yoh contava toda a história...

**Sorata:** Cê ouviu Kamui? O cara disse que já esteve no mundo dos mortos...

**Kamui:** Provavelmente o Dragão da Terra o reviveu para se unir a eles...

**Sorata:** Mas Kamui, o grupo dos anjos já tá completo!

**Kamui:** E daí?Esse povo todo vai morrer não vai? Então, vai ficar faltando personagens pras reprises, sem contar numa segunda temporada...Não vai ter vilão pros novos episódios, afinal, eu vou acabar com todos mesmo...

**Sorata:**...

_Voltando a casa..._

**Horo-horo:** Nossa! Que demais! E o que aconteceu com os esquisitões?

**Yoh:** A gente não sabe...

**Amidamaru: **E quem quer saber?Eu quero ler logo esses recados!

**Shun:** Tudo bem! - Shun enfiou a mão na bolsa de carteiro e pegou dois envelopes - Deixa eu dar uma olhada nos sorteados... Aqui! Kamui Shirou e Sorata Arisugawa!

_Do Lado de fora..._

**Sorata:** É noisi Kamui!

_Do lado de dentro..._

**Horo-horo:** Lê logo!

**Shun:** O Sr. Shiro Kamui, por conta de sua ... Eu não vou ler isso! O que vão pensar de mim? Já vivem me metendo em Yaoi, com isso então!

**Yoh:** Nada, você só tá lendo um papel!

**Shun:** Tudo bem... O Sr.Shirou Kamui, por conta de seu elegante porte, rostinho bonito e uma porção de coisas, você está convidado a participar do maior encontro de bonitões, digo, do grande torneio que será realizado dentro de uma semana no santuário de Athena na Grécia,e como eu não sou besta, pode trazer todos os seus amigos, eu disse amigos, nada daquela baranga da Kotori... Que indelicadeza com a moça...

**Yoh/Amidamaru/ Horo-horo:** Continue!

**Shun: **Espero vê-lo dentro de uma semana aqui no santuário de Athena na Grécia, beijos e abraços de Afrodite de Peixes... Tinha que ser.

**Horo-horo:** O cara é sortudo... Receber um convite da deusa do amor...

**Shun:** Bem, na verdade...

_Do lado de fora..._

**Sorata:** Kamui amigo, é lógico que você vai me levar não é? Eu preciso conhecer essa Afrodite!

**Kamui:** ...

_Do lado de dentro..._

**Yoh:** O que você tava dizendo?

**Shun:**Eu ia dizer que a Afrodite da carta...

**Horo-horo(olhinhos brilhando):**Deve ser linda...

**Shun:** Mas é um homem... Bem, não exatamente...

**Horo-horo (o mundo desabou em cima dele):** Quê!

**Shun:** A Afrodite da carta não é a deusa do amor... É o cavaleiro de peixes... É que ele é meio...

**Yoh/Amidamaru/Manta:** Gay?

**Shun:** Isso mesmo...

_Do lado de fora..._

Sorata despencava no chão pela enésima vez enquanto Kamui abafava uma risada.

**Kamui: **Isso é o que dá ficar se engraçando, de qualquer modo, eu não ia de jeito nenhum...

**Sorata:** Olha, o carinha vai ler outra mensagem...

_Do lado de dentro..._

**Shun:** Se vocês quiserem ir, posso dar um dos meus convites pra vocês...

**Horo-horo:** Não obrigado..._ Imagina! Com um louco desses a solta!_

**Shun:** Vai ser legal Yoh! Vai ter gente de toda a parte, que controlam diversos tipos de poderes, você vai gostar!

**Anna:** Gente que controla diversos tipos de poderes? - perguntou Anna interessada.

**Shun:** Sim!

**Anna:** Nesse caso, você vai Yoh!

**Yoh:** Mas...

**Anna:** EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ VAI!

**Shun:...**

**Amidamaru:** Ei Shun, vai ter xamãs?

**Shun:** Vai sim! Vai ter todo o tipo de guerreiro, ao contrário do que o Afrodite disse na carta, vai ter mulheres sim... - Shun pegou mais uma carta, sabia que era falta de educação,mas não resistia a curiosidade de saber que tipo de coisa Milo teria escrito a suas convidadas. - O Milo por exemplo, só convidou mulher!

**Manta:** Lê a carta dele!

**Shun:** Tudo bem, essa carta vai para... O templo Tokagushi...

_Do lado de fora..._

**Sorata:** Templo Tokagushi? Mas não é lá que ...

**Kamui:** Cala a boca! Eu sei o que tem no templo Tokagushi! Eu quero ouvir o que ele vai dizer!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Na Nerv..._

O anjo voltava a dar sinais de vida, os aparelhos de tradução da Nerv estavam a postos e todos estavam muito curiosos para saber o que o anjo tanto resmungava. A tradução era instantânea.

**Misato:** Vamos ver o que ele vai dizer agora.

**Anjo:** Malditos... Vou acabar com todos...

**Todos:** Ohh!

**Asuka:** Ele vai nos matar!

**Anjo:** Aquele desgraçado...Safado...Cachorro...Sem vergonha...

**Todos:** ?

**Shinji (gota):** Anjo fala esse tipo de coisa?

**Anjo:** Milo! Sem vergonha...Você me paga! E também tem o Aioria... E o Máscara da Morte...Como aqueles filhos de uma mãe fizeram isso comigo!

**Ritsuko:** Os impulsos celebrais estão aumentando! Ele parece estar muito bravo!

**Misato: **Ritsuko minha cara, não precisamos de computadores pra saber disso!

**Anjo:** Ora! Aqueles desgraçados...Fizeram isso comigo...O grande mestre do santuário... - o "anjo" finalmente abriu os olhos, ficou olhando pros lados, havia sobrevivido? Ele não acreditava - Onde é que eu tô? - disse mentalmente

**General Ikari:** Está na Nerv!

**Anjo:** Nerv... - ele olhou melhor, era um lugar de alta tecnologia.

**Asuka:** C-como e-ele t-tá f-falando?

**Misato:** Telepatia...

**Anjo:** Pensei que tivesse morrido...Como cheguei aqui?

**General Ikari:** Durante uma explosão, você foi encontrado, agora diga-me, como se chama?

**Anjo:** Sou Shion... - ele respondeu ainda confuso olhando ao seu redor, estava mesmo dentro de um laboratório, num tubo de vidro cheio de um líquido verde - O que vão fazer comigo?

**Ritsuko:** Iremos estudá-lo!

**Shion:** Me estudar... - Shion fechou os olhos e o vidro começou a rachar.

**Misato:** Mas como? Esse vidro é feito do material mais resistente que existe!

Os computadores começaram a pifar instalando um estado de pânico na Nerv.

**Shion:** Não posso ficar...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Na pousada Funbari..._

**Sorata:** Templo Tokagushi? Mas não é lá que ...

**Kamui:** Cala a boca! Eu sei o que tem no templo Tokagushi! Eu quero ouvir o que ele vai dizer!

**Shun:** Caro Shun, meu colega, eu quero que você leve este convite cuidadosamente ao templo Tokagushi, em Tóquio. Lá você deve entregá-lo a uma gatinha chamada Kotori Monou, mas atenção! Você deve se certificar que ela venha com você! Afinal, eu não quero ter problemas com o irmão dela nem com o idiota homossexual do Kamui! Que carinha mais imbecil, e também...

Nesse momento a porta desaba e surge um irritado Kamui com um Sorata estirado no chão segurando-o pela perna.

**Sorata:** Calminha Kamui...

**Kamui:** ME SOLTA! ME LARGA! DEIXA EU QUEBRAR A CARA DELE!

**Todos:** ?

**Anna:** Mas o que é que tá acontecendo aqui?

**Sorata:** Oiê! Sabe como é, esse aqui é o Kamui...

**Shun:** Kamui? Kamui Shirou?

**Kamui:** Isso mesmo! Quem você pensa que é hein? Quem te mandou sequestrar a Kotori? Seu desgraçado!

Kamui avançou contra Shun para atacá-lo enquanto que Sorata ainda estava grudado em seu pé e tentava acalmá-lo inutilmente.

**Sorata:** Droga! - ele finalmente desistiu de evitar Kamui, fechou os olhos concentrando-se, levou a mão até um dos pulsos e o presionou levemente.

Uma espécie de cubo esverdeado surgiu na mão direita de Sorata, esse cubo começou a crescer rapidamente até que tomou conta de todo o quarteirão.

**Sorata:** Pronto Kamui! Fiz uma barreira... O quê! - ele olhou surpreso para Yoh e Horo-horo que olhavam adimirados a transformação ocorrida no lugar

**Horo-horo:** Nossa! Quê que houve? Tá tudo verde...

**Yoh:** E eu vou saber? Esqueceu que eu sou um dos personagens mais desligados que existe!

Kamui concentrou uma esfera de energia em uma das mãos, ele fez um movimento e erguendo o braço, fez com quê várias esferas fossem surgindo e indo na direção de Shun que a essa altura já se encontrava do lado de fora da pousada Funbari e saltava de telhado em telhado desviando-se rapidamente das explosões.

**Kamui:**Você é rápido!

**Shun:** Ei! Vamos parar com isso tá bom! Essa luta é sem sentido Kamui! Não temos porquê está lutando, porquê você não se acalma e a gente conve..

#BUM!#

Shun desviou a tempo, no lugar em que antes havia uma casa, agora havia uma cratera...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Só teve mal entendidos... Primeiro o Jaken é confundido com um pokémon, depois, o Shion é confundido com um anjo, depois, o Kamui e o Sorata confundem Shun com algum inimigo e o Yoh ficou boiando, então, chegamos ao fim do nosso...

**Seiya:** Peraí! Peraí! Quem disse que o capítulo acabou? Eu tô aqui pra exigir os meus direitos de protagonista!

**Minako Amamiya:** A! Seiya, vocês vão aparecer mais no próximo capítulo tá bom?

**Seiya:** Tá bom...

**Jabú:** Hum!Hum!

**Minako Amamiya:** Ah Jabú! ... Eu me livro de você ainda essa semana!

**Jabú:** Hum!Humhuhuuh!

**Minako Amamiya:** Muito bem povows, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, acho que perdi o fio da meada e estou tentando recuperá-lo, esse fic vai ser bem mais longo do que eu imaginava, agora, vocês ainda não se decidiram qual será o próximo fic? A disputa continua, vocês sabem muito bem quais são os candidatos, votem logo! A disputa está apertada!

Nos vemos na próxima!


	9. Mal entendido 2

Olá meus amados fãs!

**Seiya:** Como ela é convencida...

**Minako Amamiya:** CALADO! Continuando, eu recebi três notícias, uma boa, uma ruim e a pior que se possa imaginar! Primeiro a boa: Me livrei do Jabú!

ÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊêÊê

**Minako Amamiya:** E a má notícia...

**Seiya:** Eu voltei! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!

**Minako Amamiya:** E a pior de todas! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Seiya:** Sabe o que é pessoal, ela tá muito emocionada porquê eu voltei...

**Minako Amamiya:** BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´!

**Seiya:** Ela tá muito feliz de ter trocado o Jabú por mim!

**Minako Amamiya:** BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Seiya:** Minako, não precisa chorar desse jeito! Eu sei muito bem que você me adora! - Seiya tenta dar um abraço na autora.

#POFT#

**Seiya(com um calombo enorme na cabeça):** Ai! Essa doeu!

**Minako (olhar assacino):** EU VOU TE MATAR!

A autora saiu correndo atrás do Seiya a fim de meter porrada nele. Alguém aproxima-se da tela do computador (que por acaso estou narrando o motivo por EU estar narrando essa história antes de começara a digitar o fic)

Pois bem, a autora saiu correndo a fim de meter porrada no Seiya (pega ele Minako!). Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu? Eu posso contar antes que ela volte!

Aconteceu o seguinte... Vocês lembram que a Minako estava procurando um assistente (Deus me livre desse cargo!), pois bem, o Kurama apareceu dizendo que queria ajudar, só que a Minako não tava aqui quando ele veio (estava fazendo prova, o que explica essa demora nas atualizações...). Pois foi, acontece que quando o Kurama chegou, adivinha quem foi o jumento alado que atendeu? O Seiya! (foi mesmo?). Sim, sim, o Seiya tava aqui! ( e a Minako não sabia...aiaia...), ele disse que a Minako já tinha o melhor assistente que existia (Quem é o cara?) e que o Kurama não precisava se preocupar, o Kurama como é gente fina (é claro que eu não vou falar mal do cara! Vocês acham que eu quero apanhar de um batalhão de fãs? Sem contar que o Kurama é um Youkai!YOUKAI! Desse aí eu quero distância!) Pois bem, continuando, ele se ofereceu pra ajudar mesmo assim, disse que ia agilizar o trabalho ter dois assistentes (bom, não ia agilizar tanto assim se você levar em conta que um dos asssistentes era o Seiya...)

O Seiya disse que não, que ele podia pegar o beco e que a Minako queria distância de Youkais, principalmente de raposas traiçoeiras e um montão de coisas impublicáveis. O Kurama ficou muito mal e foi embora! Bem, não era pra Minako saber dessa história né... O Seiya é burro, mas nem tanto (será?), só que sempre tem um fofoqueiro de plantão (quem foi dessa vez?) que contou a história e ela tá há duas semanas jurando o Seiya de morte e nem se importou com o fic! Sem falar na pressão das provas (ela perdeu aulas particulares com o Kurama!). Ela foi tomada pelo stress e tava sem inspiração e sem tempo.

Pois foi, foi isso que aconteceu, o que vocês acham que ela vai fazer com ele? Boa pergunta...Bem, como eu sei que a Minako não vai nem chegar perto do Pc enquanto não pegar o Seiya, eu peguei o caderninho dela emprestado, tá o capítulo todo copiadinho lá (por isso ela tirou nota "não tão alta" em Física! Fica copiando Fanfic durante a aula!) Então eu vou digitar esse capítulo.

**Digitador:** Correção! Sou eu que vou digitar esse capítulo!Você só tá falando desde o começo! Não ajuda em nada, só fica falando!

**Falador:** Calma aí Heero! Eu tenho culpa se tu mal fala cara! Agora digita o resto da história aí!

**Heero:** Você esqueceu de mencionar a parte em que VOCÊ contou pra Minako aquela história toda, você não prende essa lingua mesmo, Duo!

**Duo:** Tá, tá,tá! Não é obrigado contar essa parte é? Vamos lá Heero! Temo um capítulo todinho pra digitar!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

**_(Texto sublinhado):_** Comentários idiotas e sem fundamentos do Duo.

Duo está de posse do teclado agora.

_**(X– blá, blá, blá - X): **_Comentários sem um pingo de graça e sem senso de humor do Heero!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **: Quebras (des)necessárias na história.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo nove:**

_**Mal entendido **_

_**(parte 2 )**_

_**( Enrolação do "digitadores" Gundan)**_

_**( Duo:** _ô Heero, como foi que terminou o último capítulo mesmo? )

_**(Heero: –** _Humft! Como é que eu vou saber? Não leio coisas idiotas desse tipo! - X )

**(_Duo: _**Então faz o seguinte, vê se você encontra o último capítulo e copia o finalzinho, eu não quero fazer resumo!

**(Heero: - **Quem tá digitando sou eu mesmo... - X)

Depois de ir no FF. Net e localizar o finalzinho do capítulo oito, eu, o imbecil que aceitou digitar essa porcaria copiou, tá ai ele pros desmemoriados que nem lembram como terminou o último capítulo, o Duo por exemplo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kamui concentrou uma esfera de energia em uma das mãos, ele fez um movimento e erguendo o braço, fez com quê várias esferas fossem surgindo e indo na direção de Shun que a essa altura já se encontrava do lado de fora da pousada Funbari e saltava de telhado em telhado desviando-se rapidamente das explosões.

**Kamui:**Você é rápido!

**Shun:** Ei! Vamos parar com isso tá bom! Essa luta é sem sentido Kamui! Não temos porquê está lutando, porquê você não se acalma e a gente conve..

#BUM!#

Shun desviou a tempo, no lugar em que antes havia uma casa, agora havia uma cratera...

**Shun:** Você tá querendo me matar! - perguntou indignado.

**Kamui (cara de mau):** É esse o propósito! - Kamui explode mais umas casinhas idiotas mal feitas que existiam em Tóquio...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Heero:** - _Ô Duo, tem certeza que tá copiado assim cara?)_

_**(Duo:** Claro que tenho!)_

_**(Heero:** - Me dá essa porcaria de caderno! Tenho certeza que você mal sabe ler!)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voltando a fic...

Uma luta começou dentro da barreira erguida por Sorata.

(_**Nota do Heero:** Pra quem não sabe, ou não assistiu X-1999, a barreira é uma espécie de técnica especial, é erguido um campo numa determinada região do mundo real, nesse lugar é criada uma espécie de segunda dimensão com as mesmas características do mundo real, nessa segunda dimensão acontecem os combates e se pode destruir tudo sem afetar o mundo real, contudo, caso o criador da barreira morra no combate, o mundo real sofre as mesmas destruições que foram provocadas na barreira, caso tenham alguma dúvida, perguntem a imprestável da autora que nem se deu ao trabalho de explicar do que se trata!)_

**Sorata: **Sem querer atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAR DE SE INTROMETER NA HISTÓ... - ao ver que Heero estava com um revólver bem na sua testa, Sorata resolve se calar.

**Heero:** Vamo deixar de enrolação e voltar logo com essa história!

**Sorata:** Cê que manda!

Continuando...

**Shun:** Escuta Kamui, não dá pra gente resolver isso pacificamente? - ele desvia de um golpe – Essa luta não tem motivo!

**Kamui:** Você é um frouxo! - Kamui dá outro golpe e Shun desvia -Você pensa que eu não sei que você é um dos anjos!

**Shun (confuso):** Anjo? Eu? Tudo bem que minhas fãs me acham um anjinho, mas...De que sentido da palavra você tá falando? - finalmente os dois pararam de trocar golpes, agora Kamui o encarava – Você tá falando dos anjos que servem aos deuses?

**Kamui: **Humft!

**Shun:** Se bem que teve uma vez, mas precisamente no filme Prólogo dos Céus, eu e meu irmão matamos um cara que tava dizendo que era anjo e que ia acabar com os humanos porque eles não eram dignos de viver na Terra...

Kamui e Sorata encararam Shun, não podiam acreditar na afirmação do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ele havia acabado com um anjo?

**Kamui:** Que anjo você matou? - perguntou Kamui encarando-o.

**Shun:** Eu acho que era Theseu...Ou era o Odisseu...? Era um desses nomes aí!

**Kamui:** Humft! - ele virou o rosto ignorando o cavaleiro.

**Sorata:** O que você acha de levarmos ele até a Hinoto? - perguntou Sorata a Kamui

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(_Duo:_**_E por acaso ele falaria com outra pessoa?)_

_(**Heero:** Quieto! Eu quero terminar isso o mais rápido possível! -X)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kamui:** Você quem sabe... - Kamui começou a andar ao mesmo tempo em que a barreira se desfez.

**Yoh (abobado):** Nooooosssaaaaaaaaaa! - dizia admirado quando a barreira se desfez – Tá tudo intacto! As casas! Tava tudo destruído, mas agora tá tudo inteiro!

Enquanto Yoh olhava abestalhado, Horo-horo fazia uma cara meio que ridícula, sua boca literalmente foi ao chão, Shun também olhava admirado o fenômeno.

**Sorata:** Qual é? Ninguém aqui nunca assistiu X? - perguntou meio indignado.

**Yoh/Horo-horo:** X-law? - perguntaram.

**Sorata:** Esquece...Bem, acho melhor vocês me seguirem, vamo falar com a Hinoto!

**Shun: **Quem é Hinoto?

**Kamui:** É uma vidente...

**Sorata (imitando o Chapolin colorado):** Sigam-me os bons!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Saori:** Alguém aqui viu o imprestável do Seiya? - perguntou a reencarnação da Deusa Athena.

**Milo:** Não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele possa estar...

**Saori:** O Shun ainda não chegou? - ela começava a se irritar.

**Aiolia:** Não...

**Saori:** CADÊ O SHION! EU PRECISO DE UM MESTRE PRA POR ORDEM NESSA BADERNA!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em Tóquio-3..._

**(Duo:** Ô Heero...Onde é que fica Tóquio 3?)

**(Heero:** Como é que eu vou saber!Isso não é da nossa conta mesmo! Agora vamos ao que interessa, cadê a parte que é pra eu digitar?- X)

Duo fez uma cara de idiota. **(Nota do Heero: **Ele sempre foi um idiota, logo, essa é a cara que ele sempre teve! É possível ele ficar mais imbecil ainda...Sim, o Duo sempre fica mais idiota do que já é!)

Voltando ao capítulo...

**Anjo:** Sou Shion... - ele respondeu ainda confuso olhando ao seu redor, estava mesmo dentro de um laboratório, num tubo de vidro cheio de um líquido verde - O que vão fazer comigo?

**Ritsuko:** Iremos estudá-lo!

**Shion:** Me estudar... - Shion fechou os olhos e o vidro começou a rachar.

**Misato:** Mas como? Esse vidro é feito do material mais resistente que existe!

Os computadores começaram a pifar instalando um estado de pânico na Nerv.

**Shion:** Não posso ficar...

**Ikari:** Você acha mesmo que vamos deixá-lo escapar xxxxx

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Heero:** O que foi? Porque você não tá narrando?)

**(Duo:** É que eu tô na dúvida...É que num episódio de Evangelion que eu vi num evento, o nome era Angel, no mangá da versão brasileira é anjo, num site da internet é Shito, mas anjo em japonês é Tenchi!)

As pessoas da Nerv começam a encarar Duo que surgiu no meio da cena atrapalhando o desenrolar da história (**Nota do Heero:** O Duo adora se intrometer no que não é da conta dele!)

**(Heero:** E daí?)

**(Duo:** A gente vai chamar o Shion de anjo, angel, shito ou tenchi? )

**(Heero:** Meu caro, tente usar o seu cérebro, se é que você tem algum...Em que idioma se encontra essa história?)

**(Duo:** Bem..Deixa eu pensar..)

(**Heero:** x gota x)

(**Duo:** Estamos na América Latina certo..Logo, o povo brasileiro fala...ESPANHOL!)

Heero despenca da cadeira e cai direto no chão.

**(Duo:** Mas Heero, se no Brasil se fala espanhol... Como é Angel em espanhol?)

**(Heero:** Vocês americanos são uns IMBECIS! NO BRASIL NÃO SE FALA ESPANHOL BOCÓ! SE FALA PORTUGUÊS!)

**(Duo:** Como é que eu ia saber?)

Voltando a história...

**(Duo: **Num pode! A gente ainda não decidiu!)

**(Heero:** Vai ser Anjo mesmo! A gente tá no Brasil e vamos usar a versão brasileira!)

**(Duo:** Mas Heero, anjo é português...Se tamo no Brasil tem que ser em Espanhol!)

Heero pega o seu fiel ajudante: o revólver.

**(Heero:** Se você me atrapalhar de novo leva bala!) - (**Nota do Heero: **Ao contrário do que muita gente pensou agora, não, eu não sou brasileiro e muito menos nasci na favela da rocinha, sou Japonês, afinal, sou um anime! O Duo é um imbecil americano metido a besta...)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Agora finalmente vamos voltar a história...

**Ikari:** Você acha mesmo que vamos deixá-lo escapar anjo? - disse o general/sargento sei lá o que ele é, só assisti Evangelion uma vez e não me lembro!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Heero lança um olhar assacino a Duo. (**Nota do Duo:** O Heero sempre teve um olhar assacino.)

(**Duo:** É o que tá escrito aqui!) - protestou

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Continuando...

**Ikari (cansado de repetir aquela fala):** Você acha mesmo que vamos deixá-lo escapar Anjo?

Shion encarou o general da Nerv (**Nota do Duo:** É general ou sargento...? - nota encerrada pois o autor está com um revólver calibre 38 apontado na cabeça)

Shion possuía um olhar sério, seus olhos brilharam e logo o vidro se despedaçou. O grande mestre agora se encontrava de pé no lugar onde antes estava um tubo repleto de um líquido, haviam cacos de vidro ao seu redor, aos poucos, Shion começou a tirar do seu corpo os fios que davam informações a Nerv a respeito de seus batimentos cardíacos e pulsos celebrais.

**Shion:** O que você disse mesmo?

**Asuka:** Faz alguma coisa Shinji! - dizia a garota se escondendo atrás de Shinji.

**Shinji:** Fazer o quê? - perguntou nervoso.

**Asuka:** Sei lá! Você não é o melhor piloto da Nerv? Não acabou com um bocado de anjo? Então...Vai lá! - Asuka empurrou Shinji na direção de Shion.

**Shinji (ligeiramente trêmulo):** Não podemos conversar pacificamente?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio, sede do governo japonês..._

**Yoh:** Lugar legal esse aqui...Cadê o povo?

Eles estavam em um corredor, já haviam pegado um elevador e descido alguns lances de escada. Agora se encontravam perante uma porta.

**Sorata:** Como o Kamui falou, a Hinoto é um vidente e...

**Kamui:** Onde pensa que vai? - perguntou segurando Shun pela camisa.

**Shun :** Cara, era pra eu ter entregado todos esses convites há dois capítulos! Dois capítulos nessa enrolação! Não é você que vai encontrar uma deusa furiosa querendo arrancar o seu coro! - protestou – Além do mais EU QUERO O MEU IRMÃO!

**Kamui:** E eu com isso? - Kamui arrastou Shun pra dentro do compartimento enquanto Yoh observava juntamente com Sorata, Horo-horo por sua vez tremia de medo.

**Horo-horo:** Eu me meto em cada uma! Devia ter ouvido mamãe, meu filho, não vá ser xamã! Vá lutar Beyblade que é menos perigoso, mas não, eu tinha que desobedecer mamãe!

O grupo entrou na sala, esta estava mal iluminada, apenas algumas tochas mantinham a claridade do lugar. No fundo, sentada no chão, mais precisamente no centro de algum símbolo, se encontrava uma garota que tinha a forma de uma criança. Tinha longos cabelos num castanho tão claro que era quase branco, seus cabelos estavam presos e ela usava um kimono também branco. Além dela, haviam mais duas colegiais e um lobo.

**Yoh:** Olá! - Yoh acenou alegremente para o grupo.

**Colegiais:** Olá...

Uma das garotas acenou alegremente enquanto que a outra apenas disse olá por "cortesia", ela observou os três estranhos (Shun, Yoh e Horo-horo).

**Sorata:** Como o Kamui não é muito de falar, eu apresento o povão! - Sorata aproximou-se do grupo de garotas. - Essa gracinha aqui é a minha futura namorada Arashi!

Arashi usava um uniforme colegial clássico: uma longa saia verde escuro com um lenço vermelho, lembrava o uniforme de Kagome, só que a saia era mais longa e num tom mais escuro. Tinha cabelos lisos castanho-escuro e olhos azul-escuro.

(**Nota do Duo:** A Arashi é parente do Heero!Caladona, na dela e fisicamente, pra mim, ela lembra o Heero)

**(Nota do Sorata:** A garota é minha e eu vi primeiro!)

**Sorata:** Essa daqui é a Yuzuriha! E esse do lado dela é o Inuki. - disse apontando para uma garota e logo em seguida pra um cachorro.

Yuzuriha tinha o cabelo curto no estilo channel, negro, e olhos azuis. Ela sorriu e logo em seguida aproximou-se de Kamui.

**Yuzuriha:** Quem é ele? - perguntou apontando para Shun que estava o chão, Kamui ainda o segurava.

**Kamui:** É o que vamos saber!

Yuzuriha aproximou-se do garoto.

**Yuzuriha:** Seu rosto não me é estranho... - ela encarou Shun – Já te vi em algum lugar...Peraí...Como é seu nome mesmo?

**Shun:** Meu nome é Shun...

**Arashi:** Shun...Você é de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco? - perguntou meio surpresa.

**Shun:** Sim eu...AI!

Kamui já estava a metros de distância de Shun, Yuzuriha pulara em cima do cavaleiro e Arashi correu para cima dele.

**Yuzuriha:** Você é o Shun mesmo! O cavaleiro de Andrômeda? EU SOU SUA FÃ! - Yuzuriha deu um forte abraço em Shun.

**Arashi (mudança completa de personalidade):** Eu eu não acredito! Pensei que eu ia morrer antes de conhecer um dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! Estou tão emocionada! Me dá um autógrafo, por favor! - dizia enquanto sacudia o cavaleiro.

**Shun (gota):** Vão com calma...

**Arashi:** Sou fã dos defensores de Athena desde criança!

**Yuzuriha:** E eu também!

**Arashi (parecendo a Tomoyo quando fala das roupas da Sakura):** Minhas partes preferidas do desenho era quando você tava pra morrer e entrava aquele seu irmão lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso pra te salvar!

**Shun:** O Ikki?

**Arashi:** Ele mesmo! Sou fã do Ikki! Ele é muito lindo!

**Yuzuriha:** Deve ser de família, não acha Arashi?

**Arashi:** É sim! - Arashi balançou a cabeça muito animada – Onde é que ele tá agora?

**Shun:** Eu não sei...

**Arashi/Yuzuriha:** Que pena...

**Yuzuriha:** Tive uma idéia! Escuta, se o Ikki só aparece quando o Shun tá em perigo...

**Arashi:** Acho que entendi...

**Yuzuriha:** INUKI!

O lobo se transformou em uma espada, Arashi também se concentrou e de sua mão saiu outra espada. **(nota do Duo:** Cara! Isso deve doer bastante! Em que parte do corpo ela guarda essa espada!)

(**Nota do Heero: **Pra quem não percebeu, a Arashi retirou uma espada de dentro do próprio corpo através da mão)

**Horo-horo:** Vão com calma meninas!

**Sorata:** Quê que é isso?

**Kamui:** Nada, tu só virou corno antes mesmo de começar a namorar com a garota! - disse calmamente

**Shun:** Meninas! Não precisam exagerar! - dizia Shun nervoso com duas espadas em seu pescoço.

**Yuzuriha:** Se ele correr perigo de vida o Ikki aparece, não é? - perguntou Yuzuriha a Arashi.

**Arashi:** Tenho certeza que sim!

CHEGA!

Hinoto finalmente se manifestou, muito a contragosto, as garotas recolheram suas espadas.

_**Shun:** Se eu não voltar logo pro santuário vou perder o meu pescoço!_

**Hinoto:** Você é o mensageiro de Athena, não é? - perguntou docemente – Eriol, a reencarnação de Clow me falou num sonho que você viria...

**Shun:** É, o Eriol tá ajudando bastante...

**Hinoto:** Ele me pediu ajuda para avisar as pessoas a respeito do evento no santuário...Durante essa noite, muitos que vivem em Tóquio irão sonhar com o aviso... Me encarregarei de transmitir a mensagem para todos...

**Shun:** Ufa! Que alívio! Não sabe o quanto eu estou aliviado...

**Hinoto:** Era só isso que eu queria avisar... Podem continuar se quiserem meninas... Eu também quero muito ver o Ikki! Podemos até fazer uma comemoração depois, o que acham!

Sorata e Kamui despencam no chão sem acreditarem no que ouvira, Hinoto querendo dar uma festa?

**Yuzuriha/Arashi (pulinhos de alegria):** EBAAA!

**Arashi:** Muito bem, se o Ikki não aparecer agora você perde o pescoço! - disse ameaçadoramente.

**Yuzuriha:** É! Chama pelo seu irmão agora! - ordenou.

**Shun:** IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Houve uma explosão de luz na sala, foi poeira pra tudo quando é canto. No meio da confusão, Horo-horo aproveitou e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua juntamente com Yoh. Eis que surge uma figura...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(**Duo: **Para tudo!)

(**Heero:** Quê que foi agora?-X)

(**Duo:** Mudança de plano! Tivemos um problema inesperado com o roteiro! O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER AGORA!)

(**Heero:** É só mudar de cena, ora!)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Voltando para Tóquio-3..._

**Shinji:** Não podemos conversar pacificamente? - perguntou ligeiramente trêmulo.

**Asuka:** Conversar pacificamente com um anjo? Ora Shinji! Nós estamos em Evangelion, 2015, os anjos não conversam pacificamente! ELES TE MANDAM PRO INFERNO IMEDIATAMENTE!

**Shion:** Só uma perguntinha... Vocês viram o Milo por aí? E o Saga e o Kanon? Aqueles desgraçados! - disse bastante irritado.

**Misato/Ritsuko:** Eu conheço ele...

**Misato:** Peraí? Eu ouvi direito? Você disse Milo, Saga e Kanon? Eu já ouvi esses nomes...

**Shion (tremendamente irritado):** Aquele foiho de uma mãe do Saga teve a cara de pau de me matar uma vez e da segunda me manda pra esse fim de mundo! Aqueles traidores!

**Ritsuko:** Como você disse que se chamava mesmo?

**Shion:** Eu não disse o meu nome ... Onde é que ele tá indo? - disse apontando para algum lugar.

**Misato:** VOLTA AGORA SHINJI! - Misato saiu correndo atrás de Shinji.

_**Shinji:** Vai sobrar pra mim! Eu vou é me mandar! - _pensava enquanto corria.

Shinji esbarrou em algo e caiu violentamente no chão. Massageou a cabeça levemente e ao ver em quem esbarrara, tentou levantar-se novamente e sair correndo em outra direção, mas Shion o segurou pela camisa.

**Shion:** Ei, tá todo mundo preocupado com você...

**Shinji:** Se estivessem deixavam eu me mandar!Nunca tirei férias, nunca fui num parque de diversões, nem revistinha! Eu posso morrer a qualquer momento EU NUNCA QUIS PILOTAR UM EVA! PORQUÊ VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU REJEITEI UM CONVITE PRA PARTICIPAR DO ELENCO DE GUNDAN WING!- dizia Shinji tentando se mandar enquanto o cavaleiro o segurava pela blusa, o garoto estava a alguns centímetros do chão e ainda assim movimentava as pernas como se corresse no ar.

**Shion:** Mesmo? Escute uma coisa garoto – Shion começou, a imagem do cosmo se manifestou e começou a tocar uma daquelas musiquinhas que tocar quando se fala do sétimo sentido ou coisas do tipo.

**Shinji:** Quê que tá acontecendo? Por acaso mudaram de compositor? Essa música nunca tocou... E esse cenário... Aí vem sermão... - Shinji fez cara feia.

**Shion:** Escute, seu nome é Shinji, não é? - Shinji balançou a cabeça positivamente – Me escute Shinji, você é jovem... Não deve ser nada fácil ter as responsabilidades que tem, mas esse é seu destino rapaz... A Terra está em suas mãos, e mais uma coisa... Sabe porque o destino da Terra sempre fica na mão de rapazes jovens como você?

**Shinji:** Não senhor.

**Shion:** Porque os velhotes não gostam de sofrer! Por isso eles sempre mandam garotinhos fazerem o serviço, agora, você sabe por que os garotinhos sempre fazem o serviço?

**Shinji:** Não...

**Shion:** PORQUE VOCÊS JOVENS ADORAM SE METER EM CONFUSÃO E APANHAR!

**Shinji:** Hehehehehe...

**Shion:** Sabe garoto... Você me lembra o meu pupilo Mú...

**Shinji:** Hã? Qual era o nome dele?

**Shion:** Mú...

**Shinji:** Você não entendeu, eu quero saber o nome do seu pupilo, nada contra de ser um boi ou uma vaca!

**Shion:** Isso não vem ao caso... - Shion continuava a segurar Shinji, aquela musiquinha voltou a tocar e a imagem do cosmo voltou a aparecer – Pois bem, continuando, ele vivia reclamando que nem você, não queria ser cavaleiro, não queria servir a Athena muito menos salvar o mundo! É nessas hora que você deve pensar garoto...

**Shinji:** Pensar no quê?

**Shion:** Nas pessoas que gostam de você, nas pessoas que você ama... Se não quer lutar por você, lute por aqueles que você quer proteger...

**Shinji: **Aqueles que quero proteger... - Shinji pareceu refletir – Acho que não tem ninguém não.

**Shion (despencou no chão, depois levantou):** Que menino egoísta! Tá bom, vamos tentar de novo... Você não se ama garoto? Proteja a si mesmo!

**Shinji:** Sabe... Eu não me importo muito com a vida não... Pra quê se preocupar com o futuro se um dia eu vou morrer?

**Shion:** Como você é pessimista! Ei... Você disse que não se importa com a própria vida?

**Shinji:** Porquê? Algum problema? Eu nem sei muito bem por que eu luto, mas eu não me importo se eu morrer...

**Shion:** Isso me faz lembrar... Tive uma idéia! Ei garoto, o que você acha de... Hã? - Shion olhou para sua mão onde agora se encontrava a jaqueta que Shinji usava, o moleque havia escapado! - Ei! Volta aqui!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**(Duo:** Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiai...)

**(Heero:** Porquê você tá correndo feito uma barata tonta e se descabelando desse jeito? - X)

**(Duo:** A cena de Evangelion já terminou e o cara ainda não apareceu! Como é que pode! Alguém aparece num capítulo uma única cena e ainda some antes de aparecer! O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER! ESSE CAPÍTULO TÁ UM FIASCO!)

**(Heero:** E daí? O fic inteiro não tá? O jeito é deixarmos como está, não podemos mais enrolar – X)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio, época atual, subsolo do governo japonês..._

**Yuzuriha/Arashi (pulinhos de alegria):** EBAAA!

**Arashi:** Muito bem, se o Ikki não aparecer agora você perde o pescoço! - disse ameaçadoramente.

**Yuzuriha:** É! Chama pelo seu irmão agora! - ordenou.

**Shun:** IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Houve uma explosão de luz na sala, foi poeira pra tudo quando é canto. No meio da confusão, Horo-horo aproveitou e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua juntamente com Yoh. Eis que surge uma figura...

**Figura:** Aiai, minha cabeça! Aquele filho de uma mãe me paga... - a figura olhou ao seu redor sem entender muita coisa. - Mas o quê...?

**Shun:** Ikki? O que houve com você? Você diminuiu de tamanho... Seu cabelo tá preto... Ei, você não é o Ikki!

**Figura:** Bah! É lógico que não! E outra coisa MEU NOME NÃO É FIGURA! É HIEI! ESTÃO ME OUVINDO SEUS DIGITADORES DESGRAÇADOS! MEU NOME É HIEI! HIeI!HIEIIIIIII!

**(Duo/Heero:** Já ouvimos!)

**Hiei:** Assim está bem melhor... - Hiei lançou um olhar pelo lugar, como havia parado ali?

**Shun:** Cadê o Ikki?

**Yuzuriha/Arashi:** É mesmo... Cadê o Ikki?

**Hiei:** Nos quintos do inferno! Eu vou me embora! - Hiei virou-se de costas para sair do lugar – Onde é que eu tô?

**Hinoto:** Espere... Disse que se chamava Hiei? Você é de Yu yu Hakushô?

**Hiei:** Pft! Sou, e daí!

**Yuzuriha:** É verdade... Ele é de Yu yu Hakushô... Aquele anime que tem aquele ruivinho maravilhoso!

**Hiei:** Eca! Tá falando do Kuwabara? Que péssimo gosto você tem!

**Yuzuriha:** Cruzes! Num tô falando daquele traste do Kuwabara não! Tô falando do...

**Arashi/Yuzuriha (suspiro sonhador):** Kuramaaa...

**Hiei (gota):** Eu já me acostumei com isso...

**Arashi:** Vocês de Yu yu hakushô dão muito valor a amizade, não é?

**Yuzuriha:** Ei! Arashi! Tive uma idéia! Se nós mantermos o Hiei como refén, o pessoal todo vai vir salvar ele! Aí a gente conhece o Kurama!

**Arashi (pulinhos):** Ótima idéia!

**Yuzuriha:** A gente sequestra o Shun e o Hiei, então, o Ikki e o Kurama vai vir salvá-los... O que vamos exigir de resgate?

**Arashi:** Depois a gente pensa nisso! Vamos logo prender os rapazes!

**Yuzuriha:** É, vamos prende-los!

As duas viraram para o lugar onde Hiei e Shun estavam, mas não estavam mais lá, eles haviam se mandado! Nisso, Yoh e Horo-horo apareceram e ficaram rindo da cara das meninas.

**Horo-horo:** Foi mal garotas, temos que ir agora!

**Yoh:** Tchau!

Eles começaram a se direcionar para a saída, quando Sorata abriu o bico.

**Sorata:** Ei, vocês são de Shaman King, não são?

**Yoh:** Sim... - Yoh estava tão desligado que nem percebeu o brilho nos olhos das meninas.

**Horo-horo:** Cara, é melhor a gente se mandar... Você não sabe o quanto essas garotas fãs de Shaman King são taradas pelo...

**Yuzuriha/Arashi:** LYSERG!

Yoh e Horo-horo se entreolharam, logo, em seus rostos se podia ver claramente uma expressão de pavor, sem pensar duas vezes os shaman começaram a correr e as meninas os seguiram.

**Yuzuriha:** EI! ME CONSIGAM UM ALTÓGRAFO DO LYSERG! POR FAVOR!

**Arashi:** EU QUERO CONHECER O GOSTOSÃO DO REN!

**Horo-Horo:** Gostosão do Ren?Sou mais eu! - reclamou enquanto corria.

**Yoh:** Fecha o bico Horo-horo, quer morrer? - protestou Yoh.

**Yuzuriha:** EI! CADÊ O HAO!

**Horo-horo:** Até o Hao é melhor do que eu!

**Yoh:** Eu acho que até o Manta é...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun estava correndo pela rua deserta, já devia ser tarde, contudo, não era o único, Hiei estava com ele correndo o mais rápido que seus pés podiam.

**Hiei:** Aquele Kurama! As garotas correm atrás dele e eu que pago o pato!

**Shun:** Quê que o Hyoga tem a ver com isso?

**Hiei:** Num faço a menor idéia! Eu quero me mandar pro Makai, pros quinto dos inferno, pro lugar onde judas perdeu as botas, pra bem longe daquelas malucas! Até pro Brasil eu vou!

**Shun:** Hã?

**Hiei:** Tu é um Baka mesmo! - dizia enquanto corriam.

**Shun:** Droga! Eu tô cansado! Onde é que eu vou passar a noite! Meus pés tão me matando!

**Hiei:** E eu com isso! Pode até morrer, num tô nem aí!

**Shun:** Quer saber de uma coisa?Eu vou voltar pro santuário! Não aguento mais essa situação! É muita crueldade comigo!

**Hiei: **Você não vai a lugar nenhum seu ningén! Você vai me explicar que chafurdagem é essa!

**Shun:** Tá tá tá, depois eu explico, vamos logo fugir daquelas malucas!

**Hiei:** É verdade! Vida de coadjuvante bonitão não é fácil!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Heero:** Muito bem, missão cumprida, capítulo digitado e postado com suceso absoluto!

**Duo:** Heero, temos que responder os reviews...

**Heero:** Pft! Já fiz muita coisa! Olha, a Minako não tá aqui, então, o máximo que posso fazer é agradecer os reviews por ela e me mandar...

**Duo:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Heero:** Quê que foi agora?

**Duo:** É que eu tava lendo os reviews e BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Heero** E daí?

**Duo:** Olha só! Pediram pra incluir Fushigui Yugi e Fruit Basquets e até Harry Potter que não é anime!

**Heero:** E daí?

**Duo:** E daí que NINGUÉM PEDIU PRA POR GUNDAN WING! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? QUE NINGUÉM ME AMA! NINGUÉM ME QUER! NINGUÉM QUER POR DUO MAXWELL EM UM FANFIC! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Heero:** E eu com isso? Graças a Deus que ninguém pediu pra incluir Gundan Wing! Isso significa que eu vou ficar longe dessa babaquice! - Heero começa a arrumar suas coisas – Eu vou embora!

**Duo:** Espera Heero! E se a gente fizer propaganda? Talvez alguém peça pra nos inclui... Fruit Basquets nem foi lançado no Brasil ainda e já tem gente pedindo!

**Heero:** Desatualizado! A Panini confirmou o lançamento de Fruit Basquets no Brasil!

**Duo:** E Fushigui Yugi? É algum filme de Yugioh? É parente dele?

**Heero:** É um mangá imbecil!

**Duo:** O que raios é Fruit Basquets?

**Heero:** É outro mangá!

**Duo:** Sobre o quê?

**Heero:** Eu não sei! Depis você pega informações na internet!

**Duo:** Não posso...

**Heero:** Por quê não?

**Duo:** Eu tenho preguiça.

Heero despenca no chão.

**Heero:** VÁ SE DANAR AMERICANO DUMA FIGA! VOCÊS E ESSA MANIA DE MANDAR OS OUTROS FAZEREM AS COISAS!

**Duo:** Você tá precisando de umas férias...

**Heero:** EU SÓ PRECISO ME LIVRAR DE VOCÊ!

Duo é atingido por uma bala e cai morto no chão.

**Heero:** Tão olhando o quê? Não fui eu não! Nem tô armado!

Heero se aproxima de Duo, mexe ele um pouquinho pra se certificar de que realmente está morto.

**Heero:** Mas quem será que fez isso.. Pft! Eu tô no Brasil! Deve ter sido uma bala perdida! Morre gente todo dia aqui, principalmente americanos mal avisados! É melhor eu ir embora... Não fui eu mesmo.. Peraí! Duo Maxwell, meu amigo, piloto, parceiro de combate está... Morto... ?

O garoto pareceu chocado por um momento, até que seu rosto começou a mudar, um discreto sorriso tomou conta de sua face e logo Heero Yui estava rindo a toa.

**Heero:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O Duo tá morto! E eu nem precisei matar pra ficar com a consciência pesada HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A vida é maravilhosa! Ei, eu tô no Brasil! Ô Terra abençoada, povo maravilhoso que matou o Duo! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Eu vou na praia, me divertir um pouco, que tal Fernando de Noronha? Jericoacoara? Depois eu decido, ninguém vai me encontrar nesse fim de mundo mesmo... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Heero começou a andar para fora da casa o mais rápido que pôde, nem percebeu quando alguém se aproximou voando, alguém que Heero não podia enxergar, essa pessoa ficou flutuando acima de Duo, cruzou os braços, ficou observando um relógio e tornou a voar para fora, ficando na janela, de um lugar onde poderia observar qualquer coisa que acontecesse.

**Pessoa:** Vamos ver quanto tempo esse aí vai demorar... Deixa eu ver a ficha dele por enquanto... Nossa! Quê que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

C.O.T.I.N.U.A


	10. Mal entendido 3

Olá pessoal! Desculpem a demora! Isso já está se tornando habitual... Mas sabe o que é... Eu tive que fugir de casa... O motivo é uma longa história. Bem, eu tava perseguindo o Seiya lembram? Pois bem, não consegui fuzilá-lo! Voltei pra casa e me deparei com a polícia toda cercando o local, até rabecão do IML tinha! Então eu pensei... É melhor eu me mandar!

E foi o que eu fiz! Me mandei. Então vocês se perguntam, se esta louca não está em casa, que pc ela tá usando pra digitar a continuação desta história sem nexo? Aí! Tô com o vírus Heero, falando que nem ele! Por falar em Heero, eu fugi pra Fernando de Noronha e encontrei ele lá, bem, não encontrei ele não pra falar a verdade. Quando eu cheguei no hotel e ele soube que eu havia chegado, fugiu (deve ter entrado no sistema e descoberto que eu havia feito reserva...), na pressa, acabou esquecendo seu inseparável, porém, muito útil Lap Top! Hehehehehehehe... Valeu Heero!

Não posso dizer onde estou agora, mas infelizmente não estou em Fernando de Noronha, aquele lugar lindo! Ficaria bem melhor se alguns personagens resolvessem tirar férias e esfriar a cabeça naquela paisagem! Principalmente pegando um solzinho na praia! -

Lá no final eu respondo aos reviews, ok! Ah, lembrei o motivo que contribui pra eu ter fugido... Minha casa tava sendo assombrada! Relatos a respeito de uma alma penada tá correndo pra cima e pra baixo todo santo dia! Uma não, duas! Foi o que minha amiga me disse, ela acha que é a morte querendo arrastar alguém que não sabe que morreu, mas isso vai dar um capítulo pra contar...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo nove:**

_**Mal entendido **_

_**(parte 3)**_

_Tóquio, tarde da noite..._

Shun estava correndo pela rua deserta, já devia ser tarde, contudo, não era o único, Hiei estava com ele correndo o mais rápido que seus pés podiam.

**Hiei:** Aquele Kurama! As garotas correm atrás dele e eu que pago o pato!

**Shun:** Quê que o Hyoga tem a ver com isso?

**Hiei:** Num faço a menor idéia! Eu quero me mandar pro Makai, pros quinto dos inferno, pro lugar onde judas perdeu as botas, pra bem longe daquelas malucas! Até pro Brasil eu vou!

**Shun:** Hã?

**Hiei:** Tu é um Baka mesmo! - dizia enquanto corriam.

**Shun:** Droga! Eu tô cansado! Onde é que eu vou passar a noite! Meus pés tão me matando!

**Hiei:** E eu com isso! Pode até morrer, num tô nem aí!

**Shun:** Quer saber de uma coisa?Eu vou voltar pro santuário! Não aguento mais essa situação! É muita crueldade comigo! - reclamou.

**Hiei: **Você não vai a lugar nenhum seu ningén! Você vai me explicar que chafurdagem é essa! - disse segurando Shun firmemente

**Shun:** Tá tá tá, depois eu explico, vamos logo fugir daquelas malucas!

**Hiei:** É verdade! Vida de coadjuvante bonitão não é fácil!

Os dois continuaram a correr, até que Shun resolveu parar pra descansar um pouco, precisava de ar, estava ofegante. Hiei praticamente despencou de joelhos no chão.

**Hiei:** Aquele ningén safado! Ele vai me pagar! - pragueou dando socos no chão fazendo alguns buracos no asfalto.

_**X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - Flash - Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -**_

Hiei estava no nada, praticamente. Era um lugar que... Sei lá como é! Só sei que é lá que a maioria dos personagens se escondem. Já estava cansado de esperar por alguma coisa, enjoado das reprises de Yu yu Hakushô, ancioso por saber se realmente passaria na Band, para completar a Tv estava quebrada e só pegava a Globo, definitivamente, ele estava no inferno!

**Hiei:**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU ODEIO BOB ESPONJAAAAAAA!

**Ikki:**Então muda de canal! - reclamou – Ou então procure outra coisa pra fazer, seu desocupado!

**Hiei:**Olha só quem fala! Todo mundo se estrufiando no santuário, é sempre assim, toda vez que a barra pesa você vem pra cá e só aparece de novo quando o teu irmão marica tá se ferrando, ou então quando tá tudo resolvido!

**Ikki:**Olha só quem fala! Você também vive sumindo!

**Hiei:**Mas só pra variar, eu luto!

**Ikki:**Eu também luto bocó!

**Hiei:**BAKA!

**Ikki:**NANICO!

**Hiei: **URUBU DO INFERNO!

**Ikki:**MANTA!

**Hiei:**DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU!

**Ikki:**De Manta! Aquele baixinho cabeçudo de Shaman King!

**Hiei:**Ora seu...SUA CARTA CLOW DO FOGO DISFARÇADA DE GENTE!

**Ikki:**HORO-HORO!

**Hiei:**Você tá me chingando! VÁ SE DANAR DIGIMON DE ARMADURA!

**Ikki:**JAKEN!

**Hiei: **AGUINIMON!

**Ikki:**PATAMON!

**Hiei:**DRANZER!

**Ikki:**É o quê!

**Hiei:**DRANZER!

**Ikki:**Ora... SEU CHARMANDER COM PROBLEMA DE IDENTIDADE!

**Hiei:** MOLTRESS!

**Ikki: **É FÊNIX! EU SOU FÊNIX! NÃO É DRANZER, NEM MOLTRESS E NEM SUZAKU! É FÊNIX!

**Hiei:** Hehehehehe...

**Ikki:** Vá se danar seu...

IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Hiei:** Que foi isso?

**Ikki:** É o meu irmão... Que quê foi dessa vez? - Ikki ligou a Tv para ver o que estava acontecendo – Não é o cenário de Xtv? Droga! Eu não tô a fim de lutar, mas é pelo meu irmão... Eu odeio fazer isso...

**Hiei:** Isso o quê?

Ikki empurrou Hiei com tudo num portal que acabara de se abrir. Ikki sempre usava esse portal, eis o motivo das chegadas triunfantes!

**Ikki:** UFA! Agora eu vou ter paz! - Ikki se jogou no sofá, pegou um saco de pipocas e começou a ver a programação – Só tem porcaria mesma... Quê? Crocodilo Dundie (não sei se é assim), só passa isso! Jackie Chan... Até que é legal... O quê? Esse filme é do tempo do Bulbasaur! Droga, quem é o responsável por esse muquifu de emissora!

_**- X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X -Fim do Flash Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

**Hiei:** AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!

**Shun:** Hã?

**Hiei:** É melhor eu procurar pelo Kurama, tô no nigenkai mesmo, além do mais, ele pode me ajudar a arquitetar um plano de vingança...HUAHUAHUHAUUHAUUAHUA!

**Shun:** Só tem gente doida aqui...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Ex-residência da autora..._

Duo levantou-se, sentiu-se leve... Levou a mão até a cabeça.

**Duo:** Ué? Não fui atingido por uma bala perdida? Eu devia estar num hospital, afinal, o Heero deveria ter me levado pra um hospital... A não ser que...

_Esse aí se tocou mais rápido do que eu imaginava..._

**Duo:** É isso, o Heero deve ter cuidado do meu ferimente e não tá aqui porque foi buscar alguma coisa! - disse dando um soco na própria mão – Grande Heero! Ele sempre sabe o que fazer!

**... (despencando no chão):** _Que idiota... O cara se mandou faz tempo! Agora penso o quanto a atitude dele de deixar esse baka aqui foi sensata!_

**Duo:** Um, mas que mancha é essa no chão... - ele disse aproximando-se do tapete

_Agora ele vai se tocar!_

**Duo:** Deve ser suco de franboesa! Ou então molho de macarronada!

_Esse aí é pior que o Yusuke... Vai ser complicado..._

**Duo:** Cadê a Minako? Por quê esse povo me deixou sozinho? - ele começou a observar a sala onde se encontrava -Por quê não deixaram suco de franboesa ou molho de macarronada pra mim? Aqueles egoístas! Eu passando mal com uma bala enquanto eles tomam um lanchinho!

Imbecil! Isso é sangue! Sangueeeeee! - disse uma voz feminina tremendamente irritada.

**Duo:** Quê? Sangue? De quem? Ha, nem precisa dizer, é do Heero não? Ele vive se metendo em confusão, quê que foi dessa vez? - disse até que finalmente se tocou – Ei, quem disse isso?

Fui eu! Aqui ô!

Duo voltou sua cabeça para o teto de onde vinha a voz, deparou-se com uma garota de kimono rosa que flutuava e acenava alegremente pra ele.

**Duo:** UMA BRUXA!

Bruxa não! Alto lá! Bruxa voa em vassoura, eu uso remo! - protestou – E eu tenho nome, tá bom?

**Duo:** Então qual é o seu nome, ô bruxa de kimono que voa em remo ao invés de vassoura!

Meu nome é Botan! Sou a guia do mundo espiritual! A deusa da morte como chamam os ocidentais! Muito prazer!

**Duo:** Morte.. Guia do mundo espiritual...? Você veio me levar pro mundo dos mortos...?

**Botan:** Se tocou rápido hein!

**Duo (fazendo cara de espanto, melhor, apavorado): **Sai! Sai! SAI PRA LÁ BRUXA! CAPETA! COISA DO DEMO! CÊ NÃO VAI ME LEVAR NÃO! EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Tóquio 3..._

**Asuka:** SHINJIIIIIIIIII! SHINJIIIIIIIIII!

**Ritsuko:** Estamos com um grave problema! O anjo seqüestrou Shinji!

Misato entrou correndo pela sala, tinha uma caixa velha em mãos juntamente com um imenso sorriso.

**Misato:** Acho que já sei quem ele é Ritsuko! Bem, não tenho certeza, mas sei quem são os caras que ele tava xingando! - disse muito animada.

**Asuka** Ora Misato! O Shinji foi sequestrado e você aí animada desse jeito! - reclamou Asuka tremendamente irritada.

Misato depositou a velha caixa em cima da mesa.

**Asuka:** Que velharia é essa?

**Ritsuko:** Hum... - ela abriu a caixa e quando viu o conteúdo – Não pode ser! Onde você conseguiu essas raridades Misato!

**Misato:** Papai comprava pra mim, eu era fã deles! - dise dando pulinhos

**Asuka:** Deixa eu ver isso... - ela pegou uma das revistinhas empoeiradas que estavam dentro da caixa – Nossa! De quando é isso? Antes do segundo impacto? Ou do primei... NOSSAAA! COMO ELES SÃO GOSTOSOS!

**Misato:** É! Na minha época eles eram os preferidos da mulherada! Não importava a idade!

**Asuka:** Que pena que devem ser umas múmis hoje em dia...

**Misato:** O que disse?

**Asuka:** Nada não!

Enquanto isso, Shinji estava num trem, olhava pela janela.

**Shinji:** Olá vida nova! - disse levando as mãos a nuca e apoiando-se no banco.

Pois é...

**Shinji:** Você! - disse surpreso ao ver que Shion estava bem ao seu lado.

**Shion:** Eu! Eu mesmo! Sabe Shinji, eu tava pensando... Você tem talento pra ser cavaleiro, sabia?

**Shinji:** É... Talvez... Eu tenho talento pra me meter em confusão, pra apanhar dos outros fora algumas crises de identidade...

**Shion:** Isso rapaz! Sem contar que você não se importa com a própria vida! Para lutar por Athena você tem que estar pronto para a morte! - disse como se discursasse.

**Shinji: **Aiaiaia, ainda mais essa agora... - Shinji deslizou pelo banco enquanto o trem prosseguia.

**Shion:** Pronto para iniciar seu treinamento cavaleiro!

**Shinji:**Não! Tipo, sabe o que é... Eu já tô muito ocupado lutando contra os anjos! - disse meio nervoso.

**Shion (ligeiramente emocionado):** Já luta contra anjos...! Os guerreiros divinos!

**Shinji:** É, já venci alguns deles até...

**Shion:** Nossa! Você realmente tem talento pra ser cavaleiro! - disse emocionado.

**Shinji:** Não! Mas não foi sozinho! Foi com a ajuda dos Evas! Também tem a Misato, a Rei, a Asuka...

**Shion:** Mesmo? Bem, nesse caso... Vou levar todos vocês!

**Shinji:** Não! Não! Nós não temos talento pra ser cavaleiros! Tudo bem que eu sou praticamente orfão, já apanhei um bocado de vez,me revoltei quando fui escolhido pra pilotar um Eva e tenho algumas crises de vez enquando...

**Shion:** Por isso mesmo!

O trem finalmente parou e os dois sairam de dentro.

**Shinji (se esperneando):** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! EU NÃO QUERO SER CAVALEIRO! EU QUERO LEVAR UMA VIDA NORMAL! EU QUERO ME LIVRAR DA NERV!

**Shion (arrastando o Shinji):** Calma... É sempre assim no começo... Qualquer jovem no início de seu treinamento fica nervoso...

**Shinji:** Mas eu não tô nervoso... EU TÔ DESESPERADO!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Terra, universo de Dragon Ball Z..._

Estavam todos reunidos no templo de Kami-Sama, Goku já explicara tudo para os presentes.

**Goku:** Que eu me lembre é isso...

**Piccolo:** Isso o quê? A única coisa que você disse é que era pra estarmos aqui, você ainda não explicou nada Goku!

**Goku:** Bem, o motivo pra eu não ter explicado nada antes é muito sério... - disse seriamente.

**Gohan:** Então diga logo papai! A Terra está correndo perigo mais uma vez? - perguntou nervoso temendo o pior.

**Goku:** Não... É algo realmente sério...

**Todos:** Diga logo Goku!

**Goku:** É que eu... Esqueci porque é que eu tinha chamado vocês aqui! - falou na maior cara de pau do mundo

Todos despencaram no chão.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Santuário, templo de Athena..._

Saori continuava com seu megafone.

**Saori:** CADÊ O SHUN! ELE AINDA NÃO VOLTOU!E O IMPRESTÁVEL DO SEIYA! CADÊ ELE! SÓ SERVE PRA APANHAR E SALVAR O DIA, MAS NA HORA DE FAZER OUTRA COISA ELE NÃO SERVE PRA NADA!

Seiya chega com um fone de ouvido segurando um diskman.

**Seiya:** ALGUÉM ME CHAMOU?

**Saori:** O que você tá ouvindo?

**Seiya:** O QUÊ? FALA MAIS ALTO, EU NÃO TÔ TE ESCUTANDO!

Saori arranca os fones de Seiya.

**Saori:** IMPRESTÁVEL! VÁ TRABALHAR!

**Seiya:** Droga Saori! Você bem que podia ser mais delicada, né? Tava na melhor parte da música!

**Saori:** Que música?

**Seiya:** Aquela que toca na abertura de Beyblade! Eu gosto muito daquele solo de guitarra no começo, sabe. - ele começa a imitar o som da guitarra que toca na abertura de Beyblade – Vou te mostrar do que ela é capaz e você vai ver, é veloz demais...

**Saori:** PARA DE BANCAR O IMBECIL E VÁ ARRANJAR ALGO PRA FAZER!

**Seiya (**ligeiramente irritado): Tá bom, vou arranjar algo pra fazer ... - Seiya vai saindo do templo – É BEYBLADE, BEYBLADE...

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X –

_No digimundo..._

Todos estavam reunidos na sala da casa de Genai, felizmente, todos estavam em paz e harmonia, a tranqüilidade reinava no lugar. Por algum motivo, Tyson estava correndo pela casa

**Chief:** Pessoal, vamos parar com isso. - pedia Chief.

**Takato:** No que vocês acham que isso vai dar. - Takato observava os acontecimentos

**Davis:** E aí Takuya, quem você acha que vai pegar ele primeiro?

**Takuya:** Eu não sei...

**Tai:**VAI DRIGER!

**Davis:** Eu acho que o Tai aposta no Ray...

Por algum motivo, algumas coisas estavam sendo quebradas... Na cabeça do Tyson...

**Kai:** VOLTA AQUI TYSON! SEU SAFADO!

**Ray: **DEIXA SÓ EU TE PEGAR!

**Tyson (correndo, passando por cima do sofá): **Ei Ray, essa história de pegar não pega bem na sua situação...

**Ray:** DEIXA SÓ EU POR AS MINHAS GARRAS EM VOCÊ TYSON!

**Kai:** VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ EM CONDIÇÕES DE SOLTAR PIADINHAS!

Enquanto isso, no sofá, Kari estava cuidando de Max com a ajuda de Matt,Tk e Zöe. O garoto estava com um bife enorme no rosto, sem contar numa bolsa de gelo na cabeça, e o gesso na perna, um curativo no braço, um pedaço de pano envolvendo o braço para que este pudesse ser sustentado pelo ombro...

**Kari:** Eu acho que eles exageraram...

**Zöe:** Pobrezinho do Max, tudo bem que ele pisou na bola, mas tratá-lo desse jeito! Quanta violência!

**Max:** Ai, Ai...

**Tk:** Isso mesmo primo, você não devia ter inventado uma história dessas, tá com sorte de ainda estar vivo e seguro aqui no digimundo!

**Gabumon:** O Tk tem razão Max, imagina só o que as fãs do Kai e do Ray que detestam Yaois vão fazer com você!

**Matt:** Eu soube que a maioria das fãs de Beyblade preferem ou o Kai ou o Ray.

**Zöe:** E algumas os dois...

**Max: **Ai,ai... Eu tô lascado...Ai...E vocês sabem como tranqüilizar alguém... Ai, ai...

**Patamon (voando acima de Max):** Estamos percebendo o quanto...

**Shô:** Pocha, eu não sabia que em digimon as coisas eram tão mal organizadas!

**Daichi:** Nem fala, você já percebeu a quantidade de personagem que tá nessa cena e até agora não falou nada? Esses digimons são mudos por acaso? - protestou o garoto

**Ushô:** Falta de capacidade da autora...

X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X - X – X – X –

_Tomoeda..._

**Sakura:** Pois é Kero, o carinha me entregou esse convite...

**Tomoyo:** Você acha que ele tem magia Sakura?

**Kero:** Não sinto nenhuma energia maligna emanando desse envelope... - dizia enquanto flutuava ao redor das meninas.

**Tomoyo:** Abre logo Sakura!

**Sakura:** Tudo bem... - Sakura abriu o envelope.

Ao fazer isso, saiu uma pequena fumaça de dentro do envelope. Sakura pegou um bilhetinho que se encontrava ao lado de uma caixinha.

**Kero:** O que significa isso? - falou com um olhar curioso na caixinha.

**Tomoyo:** O que tá escrito Sakura?

**Sakura:** Aqui diz... Só abra essa caixa na presença do Touya e do Yukito... Hã? - ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes sem entender absolutamente nada, releu o pequeno bilhete inúmeras vezes – Ué?

**Tomoyo:** Deve ser de alguma fã, não acha?

**Touya:** O que é isso? - disse entrando no quarto – Ouvi uma explosão lá de baixo... o Yukito até virou Yue!

**Yue:** Sinto uma magia muito poderosa... Você não deve abrir essa caixa Sakura...Hã? EU DISSE PRA NÃO ABRIR!

**Todos:** AAAAAAAHAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!

Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito/Yue foram sugados por um portal que se materializou assim que a caixinha foi aberta, onde eles foram parar?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun e Hiei entraram num prédio a fim de se esconderem, parecia ser alguma biblioteca.

**Shun:** Ai! Eu não mereço! - disse apoiando-se em uma das estantes.

**Hiei:** Estou acostumado com isso... - falou exausto – Ai! Que vontade de esfolar alguém!

**Shun:** Nem olha pra mim!

**Hiei:** Tá me estranhando é moleque!

Eles ficaram calados por algum tempo, até que Shun resolveu dizer algo.

**Shun:** Não gosto disso...

**Hiei:** O quê?

**Shun:** Sabe... Bibliotecas não é o melhor lugar pra se esconder!

**Hiei:** Não me diga...

**Shun:** Pois é! Principalmente em filmes americanos! Sempre tem um assacino escondido atrás de uma estante!

**Hiei (irritado): **Tá olhando pra um...

**Shun** Você já assistiu Harry Potter?

**Hiei:** Aquele filme que tem um garoto que com toda certeza é parente do Kuwabara?

**Shun:** Quem? Esquece... Tem uma cena que o Harry abre um livro e sai um negócio muito assustador!

**Hiei:** Pft! Não seja ridículo! São apenas livros! Velhos e empoeirados livros! - Hiei levantou-se irritado – Um montão de papel com baboseira escrita! - ele pegou um velho livro que havia na estante – Olha só! - ele folheou o livro – Essa é a história da... Deve ser parente do teu irmão... Tem um nome aqui que ele falou...Isso não importa! Ao virar a página seguinte ... Que idiotice! Você será transportado para um outro mundo e seguirá uma longa jornada em busca dos Senshins de... Esse nome de novo! Não é a tóa que o teu irmão é revoltado! Bem, continuando, iniciará uma longa jornada para encontrar Suzako... Ei, ele não morreu? Pft! Só tem um monte de babaquice! - Hiei virou a página – Viu, não aconteceu nada! Você que é um Baka!

**Shun:** Ai! - Shun, por algum motivo, despencou no chão, não sentia mais a estante, agora sentia um chão frio e irregular.

**Hiei:** Ih! Achei o reoteiro de Digimon... Hã? - ele percorreu os olhos pelo cenário, sem sombra de dúvida, não estava mais numa biblioteca – Mas o quê...?

**Shun: **Eu não disse! Eu não disse! Aquele livro era amaldiçoado! Agora a gente tá só Deus sabe onde! - reclamou

**Hiei:** CALA A BOCA! NÃO HÁ MOTIVOS PRA TODO ESSE STRESS!

**Shun:** VOCÊ APARECEU NA FIC AGORA! E EU QUE TÔ DESDE O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO!

**Hiei: **Meus pêsames...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Ex Residência da autora..._

Alguém corria de uma lado pra outro.

**Duo:** NÃO! EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER!

**Botan:** Ô IMBECIL! TU JÁ TÁ MORTO!

**Duo:** SAI PRA LÁ CAPETA!

**Botan:** PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE CAPETA SEU BAKA!

**Duo:** EU SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PRA MORRER! EU AINDA NÃO ARRANJEI NAMORADA!

**Botan:** E EU COM ISSO! SENTA LOGO AÍ! - Botan saiu de cima do remo e o tacou na cabeça de Duo fazendo com que este despencasse no chão – Agora podemos conversar como pessoas civilizadas!

**Duo:** Ai... Isso dói... - disse massageando a cabeça. - Olha, eu sei que o cara lá de baixo te mandou pra me levar, mas sabe o que é.. Eu sou um bom garoto! As pessoas me amam ! Eu ainda sou virgem! E o mais importante... EU SOU AMERICANO!

**Botan:** Só o fato de você ser americano já é um ótimo motivo pra eu te caregar pros quintos dos infernos! - disse apontanto o dedo para Duo que se encolheu assustado.

**Duo:** Mas eu sou um anime... Apesar de ser americano eu pertenço a um anime... - disse fazendo carinha de santo.

**Botan:** Aiaiaiaiaiai! Cala a boca garoto! Não tá vendo que eu tô querendo falar!

**Duo:** Vá em frente!

**Botan:** Pra início de conversa, infelizmente eu não vou ter o prazer de te matar, PORQUE VOCÊ JÁ TÁ MORTO! - Duo engoliu em seco.

**Duo:** Me-mesmo? E-eu mo-morri? - perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos em formato SD (qualquer personagem fica fofo em SD!) - BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Botan:** Pois é... Mas o ruim não foi isso, é que não tem lugar pra você nem no céu, nem no inferno! - disse balançando a cabeça.

**Duo:** Como assim? - perguntou ainda chocado.

**Botan:** É de se entender, sabe, ninguém te suporta garoto! - disse Botan – Então, o Koemma não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro no Reikai! Muito menos o Emma-Daioh! Se os juízes não querem te ver, então não tem quem decida... Bem, ainda tinha o Radamantys... Só que o Hades, senhor do inferno deu ordens para que ninguém deixasse você se aproximar da terrinha dele...

**Duo:**BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ! NINGUÉM ME AMA! NINGUÉM ME QUER! BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ! O QUE VAI SER DE MIM! POR QUÊ EU MORRI VIRGEM!

_**Botan:** Credo!_

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No universo de Dragon Ball..._

**Goku:**Calma aí pessoal! - dizia correndo de um lado a outro – Vocês nunca vão me pegar mesmo!

**Vegeta:**Volta aqui Kakarotto! Você faz eu perder o meu tempo e nem se lembra pra quê nos chamou infeliz!

**Piccolo:**Isso mesmo!

Parem com isso!

**Gohan:**Hã? De quem é esse Ki?

**Goten:**Quem é?

**Trunks:**É, quem é?

Eu sou filho do rei Emma, chamem-me de ... Koemma! - Koemma surgiu flutuando, o silêncio permaneceu durante um tempo até que...

**Goku:** FOI ELE! FOI ELE QUE PEDIU PRA EU CHAMAR TODO MUNDO AQUI! - disse apontando para Koemma.

**Vegeta:** Isso é verdade? - perguntou encarando Koemma.

**Koemma:** É sim...

**Vegeta:** PEGUEM O MOLEQUE! - ordenou apontando para Koemma com a cabeça bem maior que o normal e uma veia saltando da testa.

**Koemma (começando a correr):** Aiaiaiaiaiai! Né mole não!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar de Tóquio..._

Darien estava exausto após um dia de trabalho. Estava voltando com Serena de um encontro.

**Serena:** Darien, o que é isso aí n o chão? - disse apontando para um envelope que estava no chão.

**Darien:** Deve ser conta pra pagar... - ele abaixou-se para apanhar o envelope – Hã?

**Serena:** O que foi? O que é?

**Darien:** É um convite...Tá endereçado a mim... Já é tarde, amanhã eu olho! Bem Serena, é melhor você ir pra casa, não?

**Serena:** Então tá... - eles deram um beijinho de despedida.

Após Serena ter ido embora, Darien foi para seu quarto, tirou a roupa e tomou seu banho, estava exausto. Ao sair do banheiro, sentou-se apenas de toalha na cama e observou o envelope curioso.

**Darien:** Aqui diz que não é pra mim abrir na presença da Serena... Porquê? - ele analizou o envelope por um instante – Não deve ser nada demais...

Ele abriu o envelope, logo uma luz ofuscante saiu. Darien uma das mãos até os olhos para proteger sua visão.

**Darien:**O que é isso...? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Darien sentiu como se estivesse sendo sugado por um buraco negro, onde ele iria parar?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Santuário..._

**Saori:** ESSE POVO NÃO SABE LER!

**Seiya:**Mas Saori...

**Saori (puxando Seiya pelo pescoço):** Está escrito bem aqui! Leia! - ordenou.

**Seiya:** Só abra daqui a uma semana... Já li!

**Saori:** Acabei de fazer uma importante descoberta!

**Seiya:** Qual?

**Saori**:Você sabe ler!

_**Seiya:** Essa TPM tá horrível!_

**Saori:** Agora me diz, se tá escrito bem aqui Só abrir daqui a uma semana, o que eles estão fazendo aqui! - perguntou muitíssimo irritada.

**Seiya:** Sei lá...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - Flash - Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -**_

Saori andava de um lado para outro, estava mais aliviada.

**Saori:** Uma semana deve ser tempo o suficiente... Acho que daqui pra lá eles podem ir se preparando, trazendo bagagem...

#ZUUUUUMMMMM#

**Saori:** O que foi isso... Parece algum meteóro ou algo do tipo...

**Seiya:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Saori:** É só o Seiya...

**Seiya:** O APOCALIPSE COMEÇOU... - Seiya invadiu o templo de Athena escancarando a porta e se escondendo atrás de Saori.

**Saori:** Quê?

**Seiya:** CHAMEM O KAMUI! CHAMEM A NERV! TRAGAM OS EVAS! CADÊ O SHINJI! - gritava desesperado.

**Saori:**Seiya! O que está acontecendo? - perguntou assustada.

**Seiya (desesperado):** ANJOS! MUITOS! UM MONTE! CHAMEM O KAMUI! CHAMEM O SHINJI! EU ODEIO ANJOS! VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO EU APANHEI DOS ANJOS NO FILME PRÓLOGO DOS CÉUS!

**Saori:** Não seja ridículo! Não tô vendo nenhum anjo!

**Seiya:** Tão lá fora! UM EXÉRCITO DELES! - disse apontando para a porta.

Saori saiu para o lado de for a, a única coisa que viu foi... Um monte de gente e... Um anjo?

**Saori:** O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO! QUE BADERNA É ESSA NO MEU SANTUÁRIO!

**Yue:** Não sabemos como viemos parar aqui senhorita... Sakura... EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR AQUELA CAIXA! O CLOW NUNCA FARIA UMA COISA IDIOTA DESSAS!

**Sakura:** Foi mal... - disse sem graça.

**Tomoyo:** Sakura, onde a gente tá?

Em cima de mim... - falou alguém de maneira abafada.

**Sakura:** TOUYA!

Todos finalmente saíram de cima de Touya que agora se encontrava inconciente.

_**- X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X -Fim do Flash Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

**Saori:** Se eram pra estar daqui a uma semana, o que raios já estão fazendo aqui!

**Kero:** Você é muito impaciente Sakura! Devia ter lido as instruções do bilhete!

**Sakura:** Mas não tinha... - protestou.

**Yue:** Mas afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? Aquela caixa possuía uma magia que Clow costumava usar...

**Kero:** É verdade...

**Seiya:** Bem, um carinha disse que era a reencarnação do tal mago clow... É ele quem tá ajudando a gente com essa baderna...

**Sakura/Kero/Yue:** Como!

**Kero:** Eu sabia! Tinha que ser o Clow! - disse dando socos e chutes no ar.

**Seiya:** AÍ! Que Pokémon é esse?

**Kero (chamas no olhar):** DO QUÊ ME CHAMOU! -

**Yue:**Não deveria ter feito isso...

**Kero:** É isso mesmo Yue! - Kero se transfigurou para sua forma original.

**Yue:** Por quê xingou os pokémons dessa maneira?

**Kerberus:** O QUÊ! - ele despencou no chão.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - alguém gritou

**Saori:** De onde veio esse grito?

**Yue:** Dali... - ele apontou para a direção.

**Seiya:** É lá que fica a casa de peixes!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar..._

**Shun:** Onde é que a gente tá? - perguntava – Meus pés já estão doendo... Porquê não me deixou usar o Dragonite?

**Hiei:** Eu o-d-e-i-o Pokémons! E vê se cala a sua boca! - falou impaciente.

**Shun:** Não vimos ninguém até agora!

**Hiei:** O que você queria? Um parque de diversões? Estamos em uma floresta! - disse irritado.

**Shun:** EU QUERO O MEU IRMÃO!

**Hiei:** JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA!

Ui! Isso faz cócegas!

Hiei levou a mão até a boca de Shun para que este se calasse, apurou seus ouvidos, ainda não acreditava no que havia escutado... Haviam mais idiotas por perto!

**Shun:** Ei Hiei... Você ouviu isso?

**Hiei: **Ouvi sim... O que você acha que é?

**Shun:** Não sei... Sou muito ingênuo...

**Hiei:** Vamos ver o que é... - ele começou a aproximar-se do local abaixando as folhas que impatavam sua visão.

**Shun:**Não sei se é uma boa idéia não Hiei...

**Hiei:** Então vá se danar!

**Shun:** Ora! Quem sugeriu que nos escondéssemos na biblioteca? Quem abriu aquele livro e fez a gente parar nesse fim de mundo?

**Hiei:**Quem me empurrou naquele portal dimensional?

**Shun:** Não mude de assunto, você sabe que não fui eu!

Hehehehehehe... Tama!

**Shun:** De novo! Quem será?

**Hiei:** Imagino o que estão fazendo... Que falta de vergonha!

**Shun:** O que eles estão fazendo?

**Hiei:** Como você é ingênuo...

Com um salto, subiram no galho de uma árvore, Hiei ficava na frente e cobria totalmente a visão de Shun.

**Shun:** Ei Hiei! Quê que tá acontecendo!

**Hiei:** Não consigo ver seu Baka! Eles estão atrás daquela moita ali, ô! - disse apontando para a moita.

**Shun:** Nossa! O que eles estão fazendo atrás de uma moita? Como tão se mexendo!

**Hiei:** Tu não é ingênuo, é um besta!

Para de se mexer Tasuki! Eu também quero ver o Tamahome pelado!

Hiei e Shun se entreolharam e em seguida voltaram seus olhares para o galho de cima onde haviam dois rapazes.

**Tasuki:** Sai pra lá Noriko! Vá se trepar em outro galho! Eu cheguei primeiro!

**Hiei:** Céus! Eu vou me mandar! Dois caras querendo ver um homem pelado não é boa coisa! - disse enquanto ao redor de seus olhos adquiriam um tom azulado.

**Noriko:** Olha Tasuki! Temos companhia! - disse tão animado que o galho quebrou e todo mundo acabou despencando no chão bem cima do Hiei,Shun foi mais esperto e segurou-se em outra árvore com sua corrente.

**Shun:** Tá tudo bem com você Hiei? - perguntou observando a confusão de cima.

**Hiei:** Eu tô com dois boiolas em cima de mim... VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TÔ BEM! - disse desesperado.

Eis que surge alguén de trás da moita só de cueca.

**Tamahome:**Ei! Que confusão é essa aqui... Ei! Quê que significa isso! - perguntou soltando fumaça por todos os cantos,

A cena era a seguinte: Shun se encontrava pendurado em uma árvore, Hiei no chão com Tasuki e Noriko em cima.

**Shun:**Por favor, nos desculpe... É que eu e meu amigo nos perdemos e quando ouvimos vozes pensamos que poderiam nos ajudar, mas acho que...

**Hiei:**QUEM PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA! - Hiei levantou-se tão irritado que derrubou Tasuki e Noriko, ele pulou para uma árvore próxima, estava ligeiramente traumatizado.

**Tasuki/Noriko (um apontando pro outro):**Foi ele!

**Hiei (explodindo de raiva):**QUEM FEZ ISSO VAI PROVAR DA MINHA KATANA!

**Shun:**Katana? Espada? Você tem uma aí? Você tá armado?

**Noriko:** Espada? Armado? Fui eu! Fui eu! Fui eu! - disse tremendamente animado.

**Hiei:** Cruzes! Vou dar no pé! - disse ligeiramente enojado.

**Tamahome:** Noriko... Pedofilia é crime! - falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Noriko:** Mas foi ele que se ofeceu... - disse decepcionado.

**Hiei (pulando de tanta raiva):** EU NÃO OFERECI NADA! E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE PEDOFILIA! SE É ISSO, PEGA AQUELE ALI! - disse apontando para Shun que agora estava sentado em um outro galho observando a cena.

**Shun:** Nani? - ele piscou os olhos sem entender nada.

**Miaka:**Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Tasuki (de maneira maliciosa):** Você fica bem na blusa do Tamahome...

**Miaka:** Ora, Tasuki... - ela disse tremendamente vermelha – EU NÃO ACREDITO!- disse apontando para Hiei.

**Hiei:** EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU GAY!

**Miaka:** Você é o Hiei de Yu yu Hakushô!

**Hiei (irônico):** Não! Sou o Jaken de Inuyasha! Tava cansado da minha aparência, então, invadi Hogwarts, seqüestrei o convencido do Snape, o obriguei a fazer uma poção polissuco, fui pro Makai, peguei um fio de cabelo do Hiei e me transformei nele!

**Miaka:** Você tem a poção polissuco aí? Me arranja um pouquinho?

**Hiei (matendo a mentira):** Pra que você quer?

**Miaka:** É pra fazer o Tamahome assumir a forma do Kurama enquanto a gente tiver...

**Tamahome:** É O QUÊ!

E agora? Será que Hiei vai escapar de Noriko? Como vai ficar essa história toda? Onde raios o Darien foi parar? O que o Shion vai fazer com o Shinji? O que será da pobre alma de Duo? E Botan? Dará um jeito nessa situação? Koema escapará de Vegeta? Aguardem o próximo capaítulo para saber!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Ufa! Pensei que não ia acabar! Esse foi o capítulo mais longo até agora! Eu acho...

Já postei o primeiro capítulo de clínica de recuperação, dêem uma olhada nele, acho que ficou legal... Também postei em Sailor Moon o prólogo de explicações de Guardiões do Universo, quanto ao primeiro capítulo oficial de Domínio da Lua, só na próxima semana. Agora, vamos responder aos reviews!

**Miiru Kino:** Bem, nesse capítulo coloquei algumas referências a Harry Potter como deve ter percebido. Quanto ao Duo, é ele mereceu... Mas vai entender isso... Se bem que ainda acho que ele não vai deixar de incomodar o Heero e os outros G-boys nem depois de morto!

**Belletiger :** O Kurama vai aparecer é lógico! Muita gente tá me pedindo pra colocar Fushigi yugi e Fruist basket . Como viram, coloquei Fushigi Yugi nesse capítulo, quanto a Fruit basket, ainda não sei quando será possível incluir.

Trata-se de uma série que já ouvi falar, mas não conheço muito a história... Vou fazer pesquisa. Até agora, não encontrei revistas a respeito, vou tentar ver mais sobre a série na internet. Consegui o alguns volumes do mangá Fushigi Yugi de uma amiga, foi o suficiente pra escrever um pouco desses personagens.

Não sei se acertei em relação ao Tasuki... Num dos mangás que eu li, ele comenta que não gosta de mulher... É tanto gay em Fushigi Yugi que eu posso ter confundido... Quanto ao Noriko, tá na cara! Ele até agarrou o Tamahome! Como só li alguns mangás e neles a maioria das vezes apareciam esses personagens e o Hotohori (é assim que escreve) ainda não sou capaz de fazer muito em relação a isso, mas prometo pertubar mais minha amiguinha pra ler o resto da série -

**Juliane.chan1 :** O Destino de Duo já está definido! (eu preciso me livrar dessa síndrome X!) Você viu como ele está nesse capítulo? Você tem razão, ele é tão Baka que foi obrigado Botan gritar que ele tava morto pra se tocar e ainda sim... Você vê no próximo capítulo!

Hades tem motivos de sobra pra não querer Duo em seus domínios e o Koemma não quer que o Reikai vanha a baixo. Pobre Botan! Eu gosto dela, mas a coitadinha vai sofrer pacas com o Duo! Se vivo ele já incomodava, imagina agora que é alma penada e sabe que a pistola do Heero não representa perigo nenhum!

**ArsinaEX: **Obrigado pelo review! De fato, imaginei que alguém em algum lugar um dia já teve uma idéia parecida. Espero que continue curtindo a história!

Bem, como tô se net e meu PC deu problema no drive de cd-rom, vou digitar alguns capítulos, mas não tem previsão quanto a atualização. Pra falar a verdade, esse capítulo era pra ter sido postado semana passada! É que tive problemas... Quanto ao vencedor da votação... Espero que façam bom proveito! Sayonara!


	11. Chegam os primeiros convidados 1

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Aleiluia! Aleiluia! Finalmente após um longo período estou conseguindo postar a continuação desta baderna que ainda insisto que é um fanfic! Me perdoem... Eu realmente tive uns trocentos problemas... Abril e maio foram os piores meses da minha vida, muitos problemas mesmo, escola, Pc quebrado, nada de internet e eu não tinha onde digitar esse fic! Foi duro conserguir tempo e um Pc pra digitar, infelizmente, vou ter que "congelar" Clínica de Recuperação, talvez em uma semana o segundo capítulo dela esteja no ar, não posso garantir... Só vai retornar quando eu tiver resolvido grande parte dos meus problemas que acreditem, são vários... Estou com mais problemas do que protagonista de anime quando descobre que o destino da Terra está em suas mãos e começa a ser perseguido!

Minha sorte foi apenas em relação a Domínio da Lua, estava bem adiantada em relação a esse fic, eu tinha quatro capítulos prontinhos e já postei todos ao longo desses... Dois meses? Eu fiquei dois meses sem atualizar ? Quase isso não foi... Pois é, ao longo desse tempo eu postei outro fic que tava pronto, por isso tem gente que sabe que ainda estou viva!Domínio da Lua também será congelado por tempo indeterminado, não tive tempo nem de postar aviso para vocês, de qualquer forma, as coisas só serão normalizadas em Agosto que é quando poderei estar com meu Pc de volta, até lá, não haverá nenhuma atualização em relação a qualquer fic meu, é uma pena, mas não terei como, mas em compensação, durante as férias vou ter tempo de sobra pra escrever os fics a mão mesmo, como eu digito rápido, talvez as atualizações não demorem tanto quando tudo normalizar (quantas vezes eu já disse isso?), agora fiquem com o capítulo e se divirtam!

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo onze**

_**Chegam os primeiros convidados**_

_**(parte 1)**_

**Hiei:** EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU GAY!

**Miaka:** Você é o Hiei de Yu yu Hakushô!

**Hiei (irônico):** Não! Sou o Jaken de Inuyasha! Tava cansado da minha aparência, então, invadi Hogwarts, seqüestrei o convencido do Snape, o obriguei a fazer uma poção polissuco, fui pro Makai, peguei um fio de cabelo do Hiei e me transformei nele!

**Miaka:** Você tem a poção polissuco aí? Me arranja um pouquinho?

**Hiei (matendo a mentira):** Pra que você quer?

**Miaka:** É pra fazer o Tamahome assumir a forma do Kurama enquanto a gente tiver...

**Tamahome:** É O QUÊ!

Tamahome estava mais vermelho do que a roupa do Inuyasha de tão irritado.

**Tamahome:** QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA!

**Miaka (rindo sem graça):** Hehehehehehe... Sabe, é que o Kurama é tão...

**Tamahome:** EU NÃO VOU ASSUMIR A FORMA DE OUTRO PRA PODER... - agora ele se acalma um pouco – Bem, pra poder... EU NÃO VOU ASSUMIR A FORMA DESSE KURAMA E PRONTO! - virou de costas e cruzou os braços furioso.

**Miaka (lágrimas nos olhos):** Você não vai mesmo assumir a forma do Kurama?

**Tamahome:** Não vou! Sou Tamahome! Não vou me transformar numa "bichinha"! - protestou.

**Miaka:** Mesmo assim... - ela disse virando-se para Hiei – Eu quero um pouco dessa poção! O Tamahome pode não querer assumir a forma do Kurama mas... Quem sabe ele não se transforma em Sesshomaru!

**Tamahome:** COMO É QUE É!

**Miaka:** Ué, se o problema é a aparência afeminada do Kurama, é só você virar Sesshomaru! Ninguém reclama da masculinidade dele!

**Tamahome:** Miaka! Você quer mesmo que eu assuma a forma física de outro? Isso é traição!

**Miaka:** Não é traição! É só pra variar um pouco sabe...

**Noriko (fala completamente gay):** Aí! Eu também quero um pouco dessa poção!

**Hiei:** SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! - disse jogando Noriko que acabara de pular em cima dele.

**Shun:** O que é que tá acontecendo aqui? Nani? - falou completamente confuso.

**Miaka (pulando em cima de Shun):** Aí! Não acredito! - começando apertar as bochechas dele – Você é o cavaleiro de Andrômeda não é? Eu sou sua fã!

**Shun (mais vermelho que o cabelo do Kurama):** Mesmo...?

**Miaka: **Você me dá um autógrafo?

**Shun (gaguejando):** C-claro!

**Miaka:**E alguns fios do seu cabelo?

**Shun:** Pra quê?

**Miaka:** É que com a poção polisuco, eu posso fazer o Tama assumir a sua forma física... Você é tão fofo! - apertando as bochechas dele.

**Noriko:** É verdade...

**Hiei:** Pft! Que idiotice! Pra quê se preocupar em arranjar uma cópia barata se o original tá aqui? - disse tendo o cuidado de se afastar de Noriko.

**Miaka:** É verdade...

**Tamahome:** O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!

**Tasuki:** Muito simples Tama, ouça só a melodia do reino animal, eles querem te dizer algo... Vou traduzir pra você... múúúúúúúúú... Múúúúúúúúú... - Tasuki começa a imitar uma vaca – MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! - gritou no ouvido de Tamahome.

Uma moita começou a se mecher interrompendo a cena, todos olharam para ela, de trás da moita, surgiu uma pessoa, estava meio desengonçado, os longos cabelos se encontravam desarrumados.

¬ ¬ ¬:Alguém me chamou? É que eu ouvi gritarem pelo meu nome...

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome (soltando fogo pelas ventas):** PODEM PARAR! EU NÃO SOU CORNO! EU NÃO TENHO CHIFRES! PODEM PARAR QUE ESSA PIADA NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

**Tasuki (se matando de rir):** Corno! Corno! Corno! Chifrudo, chifrudo, chifrudo!

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome:** PAREM COM ISSO!

**Hiei:** Que budega é essa! E dizem que em Yu yu Hakushô não temos princípios! Aqui tem um baitola, uma tarada e um corno!

**Tamahome:** EU NÃO SOU CORNO! EU NÃO SOU CORNO!

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome (pulando em cima de Shun):** EU VOU TE MATAR!

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! ME TIRA DAQUI! - correndo do Tamahome que queria esganá-lo.

**Mú (o cara que saiu da moita):** Calma Shun! O que foi! Por que você tava gritando?

**Shun:** VOCÊ É SURDO MÚÚÚÚ! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

**Hiei:** EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESSA BADERNA!

**Mú:** Era só isso? Por quê você não chamou o Ikki? Eu tô muito ocupado no santuário... - disse Mú saindo de cena, parou um pouco pra observar o lugar e ao ver Noriko resolveu que era melhor sair correndo logo dali – Fui!

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! ME ESPEREEEEE! - Shun saiu correndo atrás de Mú.

**Tamahome:** VOLTA AQUI! PARA DE FRESCAR COM MINHA CARA! EU NÃO SOU CORNO! VOU ARRANCAR ESSAS FOLHAS QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CABELO!- Tamahome sai correndo atrás de Shun (ele ainda não se tocou que o Mú se chama Mú)

**Miaka:** TAMAHOME! VOLTE AQUI! VOCÊ NÃO VAI MESMO VIRAR SESSHOMARU! - Miaka sai correndo atrás de Tamahome.

**Tasuki: **Essa eu não vou perder... PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! - Tasuki saiu correndo atrás de todo mundo pra não perder a briga.

**Hiei:** Eu hein, só tem doido, eu vou é voltar pro Makai! - Hiei lembra-se de um pequeno detalhe, olha para o lado e fica azul de raiva.

**Noriko (se jogando em cima de Hiei):** Em fim sós!

**Hiei:** SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! FICA LONGE! - Hiei sai correndo pra fugir "do/a" Noriko.

**Noriko:** HIEI! NÃO ME ABANDONE! - Noriko sai correndo atrás do Hiei.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Seiya:** AÍ! Que Pokémon é esse? - disse olhando curioso para Kero

**Kero (chamas no olhar):** DO QUÊ ME CHAMOU!

**Yue:**Não deveria ter feito isso...

**Kero:** É isso mesmo Yue! - Kero se transfigurou para sua forma original.

**Yue:** Por quê xingou os pokémons dessa maneira?

**Kerberus:** O QUÊ! - ele despencou no chão.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! - alguém gritou

**Saori:** De onde veio esse grito?

**Yue:** Dali... - ele apontou para a direção.

**Seiya:** É lá que fica a casa de peixes!

**Tomoyo:** Sakura! Deve ser uma carta clow atacando! Vamos, use sua magia e salve a todos!

**Touya (finalmente acordando por causa da gritaria):** Que gritaria é essa? Ninguém mais pode ficar inconciente aqui não é?

SOCORROOOOOOOOOO!

**Sakura:** Vamos! Nós temos que ajudar essa pessoa que pede ajuda!

**Seiya:** Ei! Eu sou o protagonista aqui, essa fala é minha!

Todo mundo sai correndo rumo a casa de peixes, com excessão de Yue e Kerberus que saem voando ao invés de correr. Seiya é o primeiro a chegar e não se surpeende nenhum pouco com a cena, fica parado sem fazer nada.

**Sakura (chegando):** O que está acontecendo aqui! - disse segurando o báculo, por algum motivo ela largou o objeto no chão e levou as mãos aos olhos – AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Touya:** Sakura, o que foi que... QUE SEM VERGONHICE É ESSA! NA FRENTE DA MINHA IRMÃ! VAI CHOVER SANGUE AQUI!

**Tomoyo:** Nooosssaaaaa!

A cena era a seguinte: Darien corria pelado pela casa de peixes enquanto...

**Afrodite:** VOLTE AQUI DARIEN! NÃO FUJA DE MIM!

O Afrodite, que estava só de cueca, seguia o Darien.

**Darien:** EU AMO A SERENA! FICA LONGE DE MIM! - gritava enquanto corria desesperado (ele não se tocou que está sem toalha)

**Yue:** Que situação...

**Kero:** E eu achando que o Clow que era maluco...

**Yue**:Para de filmar, isso é pornografia! - disse quebrando a filmadora de Tomoyo, a menina estava com os olhos fechados mas nem percebera que a câmera continuava a filmar tudo.

**Touya:** ISSO DÁ CADEIA! COMO OUSAM APARECER DESSA MANEIRA NA FRENTE DA SAKURA!

**Seiya:** Ô Afrodite, a reputação dos cavaleiros já ta manchada, tu ainda quer acabar com o que sobrou?

**Yue:** Se é que os cavaleiros ainda possuem reputação...

Seiya despenca no chão e sai bolando pelas escadas até chegar no meio da casa de peixes, Darien tropeça e cai em cima do Seiya, depois vem Afrodite que se joga em cima dos dois. Por causa da gritaria e das pancadas, Kamus saiu de sua humilde casinha de Aquário para ver o que se passava.

**Kamus:** Mas o que está acontecendo, ouvi gritos e... QUE SURUBA É ESSA! - ficou perplexo ao ver a cena.

**Seiya:** Saiam de cima de mim!

**Darien (com lágrimas nos olhos):** O que a Serena vai pensar se me ver aqui...

**Kamus:** E ainda falam de mim e do Milo, olha só que bagunça... NA FRENTE DE CRIAÇAS, VOCÊS NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA NÃO! - disse apontando para Sakura e Tomoyo.

**Touya:** NÃO! POR QUÊ DAQUI A POUCO NÃO VÃO TER NEM CARA!EU VOU DESFIGURAR VOCÊS!

Seiya eleva seu cosmo, se levanta de uma vez jogando Afrodite e Darien para longe, cada um caindo num canto. Darien aproveita e sai correndo da casa de peixes, descendo até Aquário.

**Kamus:** Ei! Onde é que você pensa que vai! Na minha casa não! - Kamus sai correndo atrás do Darien.

**Yue:** Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

**Touya:** Viemos parar num anime Hentai, não, é um anime Yaoi Lemon! Vamos Sakura, você é muito nova pra essas coisas! - Touya sai arrastando Sakura que ainda está em estado de choque.

**Seiya:** Ei, vocês precisam falar com Athena primeiro!

**Touya:** Então vamo logo falar que eu quero me mandar desse lugar o mais depressa possível!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Lugar onde Judas perdeu as Botas..._

**Duo: **Então foi aqui... Eu sempre quis saber onde o Judas tinha perdido as botas... - disse flutuando.

**Botan:** Tá tudo muito bom, mas precisamos ir! - reclamou batendo um pergaminho na cabeça dele, só que este atravessou.

**Duo:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! NINGUÉM ME AMA, NIGUÉM ME QUER!

**Botan:** Nem eu!

**Duo:** Sua opinião não é importante, sou um cara religioso e não quero saber de demônio!

**Botan (parecendo um demônio de tão irada):** EU NÃO SOU DEMÔNIO!

**Duo:** Relaxa... Respira, que stress! Você fala demais garota!

Botan despenca do Remo.

**Botan:** PELO MENOS EXISTE GENTE QUE ME SUPORTE!

**Duo:** Que é isso! Meus amigos me adoram! Minhas fãs me amam! O povo tá pedindo pelo meu retorno!

**Povo 1:** TE MANDA, SOME!

**Povo 2:** LEVA ELE PRO INFERNO!

**Povo 3: **NÃO! MEU IRMÃO FOI PRO INFERNO, ELE NÃO MERECE ESSE CASTIGO!

**Botan:** É, o povo te ama...

**Duo (chorando):** Eu vou é voltar pro meu anime... Snif! ... Pelo menos lá tenho meus amigos... Snif! Tudo bem que eu posso morrer a qualquer momento numa missão, mas... Snif... LÁ TEM GENTE QUE ME SUPORTA!

**Botan:** Você já tá morto!

**Duo:** Não! Eu não estou morto! Isso é tentação do demônio! Vocês estão querendo me levar para o lado negro da força! - falou apontando para Botan como se a estivesse acusando de algo muito grave – Eu sei muito bem que você trabalha pro governo!

**Botan:** Eu desisto! Vá para os quintos dos infernos... Não, vá para o Brasil que lá é pior! - Botan se posicionou no remo para ir embora.

**Povo Brasileiro 1:** NÃO! NÃO VENHA PARA O BRASIL, NOSSO POVO JÁ SOFRE DEMAIS!

**Povo Brasileiro 2:** JÁ BASTA O GOVERNO QUE SÓ SABE DAR DESCULPAS!

**Povo Brasileiro 3:** JÁ SOFREMOS DEMAIS COM O PROGRAMA DA XUXA E O ZORRA TOTAL!

**Povo Brasileiro 4:** NÃO SUPORTAMOS MAIS A GLOBATOUSAI! POR FAVOR, NÃO NOS CASTIGUE MANDANDO "ISSO" PARA CÁ!

(**Nota:** "isso" se refere ao Duo)

**Botan (irônica):** Eles te adoram... O povo te ama...

**Duo (cachoeira de lágrimas):** NINGUÉM ME AMA NINGUÉM ME QUER!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No núcleo de Dragon Ball Z, masi precisamente no templo de Kami-sama..._

**Koemma:** Vocês não tem respeito com os deuses não? Bando de brutamontes! A gente chega pra conversar e já vai logo metendo porrada!

**Vegeta:** Ora, eu tava numa boa na minha casa e você manda esta mula (aponta para Goku) marcar uma reunião só pra gente perder tempo!

**Koemma:** EU QUERO FALAR!

**Todos:** Então Fale!

**Koemma:** Huhum... Muito bem, a coisa é simples, eu vim aqui a mando da poderosa deusa Athena, ela tem uma proposta a fazer para vocês.

**Picollo:** Que tipo de proposta essa tal Athena tem a nos fazer?

**Koemma:** Olha, o negócio é o seguinte... Vai haver um graaaaandeeee torneio reunindo gente de tudo quanto é canto do universo, do passado, do presente e do futuro!

**Trunks/Goten:** Puuuuxxxxaaaaaaa!

**Koemma:** Pois é, vai ter diversos tipos de guerreiros, vai ser uma espécie de Olimpíada ou coisa do tipo.

**Vegeta:** Pft! Como se tivesse alguém tão poderoso quanto o príncipe dos saiyajins! Eu não vou perder meu tempo!

**Trunks:** Ah pai, vamos, vai ser legal!

**Goku:** A gente não sabe se poderemos ir não, o Koemma...

**Koemma:** Que pena, ia ser um evento muito interessante, mulheres de vários tipos, provas, lutas, bastante comida de tudo quanto é tipo...

**Goku:** Comida? Vai ter comida? Muita comida?

**Koemma:** Bastante!

Goku saiu correndo numa velocidade incrível, parecia um borrão, não demorou um minuto sequer e ele já estava de volta segurando uma mala, vestindo um short azul e uma blusa floral vermelha, além de um óculos escuros.

**Goku:** Tô pronto! Quando é que a gente vai?

Todos despencam no chão com gotas enormes.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar..._

Shinji já havia se conformado com sua vida, estava com um olhar vago e cansado.

**Shinji:** _Bem, em algum momento ele vai parar de andar e quando isso acontecer, eu aproveito e pego o beco..._

**Shion:** Pensando em fugir de novo?

**Shinji:** Imagina...

**Shion:** Qual é Shinji, a gente vai chegar daqui a pouco!

**Shinji:** VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO ISSO A DOIS DIAS! - reclamou se debatendo enquanto Shion o segurava.

**Shion:** Foi mal, eu nunca viajei pelo tempo e espaço antes... Eu só não sei ao certo pra onde a gente deve ir!

**Shinji:** Ou seja, estamos perdidos!

**Shion:** Não, não estamos perdidos! Nós sabemos muito bem onde estamos!

**Shinji:** É? E onde estamos?

**Shion:** Em algum lugar do planeta Terra! - uma gota enorme apareceu na cabeça de Shinji – Já é um começo, não acha? Melhor do que estar perdido em outro planeta!

**Shinji:** Alienígenas não existem!

**Shion:** Tá bom, anjos não existem, robôs gigantes sendo pilotados por crianças é invenção da Sunrise e Pokémon foi produzido pela Disney! Você sabia que o super homem é russo?

**Shinji:** Não brinca...

**Shion:** Pois é... Agora a gente vai pro santuário!

**Shinji:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU NÃO QUERO IR!

**Shion:** Sabe, o Seiya também era assim e hoje em dia... Tudo bem que ele é uma mula, mas é forte!

**Shinji:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Shion:** E ainda chora feito o Shun! Você realmente nasceu para ser um cavaleiro e defender Athena!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar, não sei o nome, só sei que fica em Fushigi Yugi..._

**Shun:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁÁÁÁÁÁ! MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome:** Ô rapaz! Te achei, tu vai levar porrada agora!

**Miaka:** Tama! Peraí, não seja tão precipitado... Ei, se ele é o Shun e correr perigo... - Miaka começou a refletir profundamente a respeito do que estava para acontecer - O Ikki vem! Tama! Acaba com ele!

**Shun:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! O MUNDO É INJUSTO!

**Tamahome:** Quê que foi!

**Shun:** Eu não vejo o meu irmão desde o começo do fic, tô perdido em outra dimensão com um chifrudo atrás de mim e a única chance que eu tinha de voltar pra casa foi pro brejo! - reclamou chutando uma rocha que se despedaçou toda.

**Tamahome:** Ops... - disse com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas olhando para a "pedrinha" que acabara de virar poeira.

**Tasuki:** O cara é forte! - disse Tasuki.

**Tamahome:** De onde foi que tu apareceu?

**Tasuki:** Eu tô aqui desde o capítulo anterior, tá lembrado não?

**Tamahome:** Esquece...

**Tasuki:** Tu num ia quebrar o cara não? - disse observando Shun dar outro chute que dessa vez fez uma árvore cair.

**Tamahome: **Sabe o que é Tasuki...

**Tasuki:** TU TÁ COM MEDO DE APANHAR DO PIVETE!

**Tamahome:** Eu, eu? Que é isso! Imagina! É só um garoto que tá deprimido, olha só?

**Tasuki: **É, tu tem razão... É melhor lutar com ele depois que o menino se acalmar, senão meu caro, tu vai virar história! - falou dando tapas no ombro de Tamahome.

**Miaka: **Mas eu quero que você ataque ele Tama! Senão o Ikki não vai aparecer!

**Tamahome:**Quem é Ikki?

**Hiei:** É... Um... Filho duma... - Hiei apareceu, já estava cansado depois de correr desde o começo do capítulo.

**Noriko:** Ikki? Aquele gostoso de cavaleiros do zodíaco? Se o verdinho apanhar ele aparece? METE PORRADA NELE TAMAHOME! - gritou tendo um ataque de chilique. - Só não bate muito, seja gentil com o garoto, tá?

**Shun:** Lembrei! - falou muito animado, nem reparou no complô que havia contra ele.

**Hiei:** Lembrou do quê?

**Shun:** Bem... Uma maneira de sair dessa selva...

**Hiei (pendurado no pescoço de Shun):** ENTÃO TIRA A GENTE DAQUI!

**Shun:** Calma! Antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa...

**Hiei (sacudindo o pescoço do Shun):** ENTÃO FAZ LOGO!

**Shun:** Tá! - ele pegou uma bola de dentro do bolso (ele estava sem armadura o tempo todo), jogou a bola e de dentro dela saiu o Dragonite.

**Hiei:** E o que vem a ser essa coisa?

**Shun:** É o Dragonite, ora! Não se lembra dele?

**Hiei:** Eu ainda não havia visto ele.. Pft!

Dragonite bateu palmas, de dentro de sua mochila de carteiro retirou um envelope, voou até Miaka e o entregou fazendo uma reverência.

**Miaka:** Que gracinha! Ei, o que tem nesse envelope?

**Shun:** Um convite. - começou – Vai haver uma Olimpíada em Atenas na Grécia.

**Miaka:** Mas não foi no ano passado?

**Shun:** Essa olimpíada vai ser diferente... Somente para animes! O Santuário vai ser a sede, estamos chamando personagens de diversos lugares, como vocês são de um anime, acho que podem ir, por isso entreguei o convite.

**Noriko:** Gente de tudo quanto é anime? Sério? Bonitão de tudo quanto é canto?Os bonitões de Gundam Wing, todos aqueles gostosos Made in Clamp, os fortões de Dragon Ball?

**Tasuki:** Hiiiii, acho que num vou não... - falou, se só ia homem, não tinha graça para ele.Se vai ter mulher eu tô dentro! Hehehehehehehehe.

**Shun:** Vai sim, vai ter personagens de diversos lugares! Só que eu acho que vai tudo por água abaixo, já que eu preciso voltar pra Tóquio! Não entreguei os convites das Sailors Moon, tem ainda o convite do Kamui, falei com ele, mas não tive tempode explicar a coisa toda...

**Tasuki:** Se vai ter mulher eu tô dentro! Hehehehehehehehe.

**Miaka: **Não seja por isso! Eu te levo de volta prá Tóquio, é moleza...

**Tamahome:** Dessa vez eu vou!

**Hiei:** Nada de malucos! Eu vou voltar pro Makai, me livrar de vocês, nada de viado, nada de pokémon, nada de chifrudo...

**Tamahome:** EU NÃO SOU CORNO!

**Hiei:** Tá, agora que já entramos num acordo, vamo todo mundo, me livro de vocês quando chegarmos!

**Shun:** Puxa Dragonite, você vai ter que voltar pra pokébola, eu tava pensando em usar você pra sair voando daqui, mas já que a gente está em outro mundo, não ia adiantar...

Shun posicionou a pokébola e meio contrariado, Dragonite voltou.

**Miaka:** Então, vamos para Tóquio.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Me esperem!

**Todos:** Quem é agora?

Eis que do meio da moita, surge Hotohori.

**Hotohori:** Onde vocês pensam que vão sem mim?

**Tamahome:** Estávamos fugindo.

**Hotohori:** Para onde?

**Shun:** Bem, eu ia para Tóquio, e eles. - disse apontando para Miaka e cia – Vão para o santuário da deusa Athena assim que chegarem lá, quanto a esse daqui... - apontou para Hiei – Tá querendo ir pra um lugar chamado Makai.

**Hotohori:** Num entendi nada... Mas eu vou junto!

**Tamahome:** Fique aqui alteza, é realmente arriscado... - Tamahome começou a reconsiderar – _Ei, se é arriscado ele pode morrer! _

**Hotohori:** Mas eu tenho que ir! O público feminino está exigindo minha presença a capítulos! - protestou.

¬ ¬ ¬:Que história é essa!

¬ ¬ ¬ **2:** Volta! Não é a nossa cena! - dizia uma garota de cabelos azuis tentando puxar "algo"

**Algo:** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! FUI REBAIXADO DE ALMA PENADA PRA ALGO!

**Hiei:** Botan? Que é que cê tá fazendo aqui?

**Botan:** Esquece que eu tô aqui Hiei, problemas a resolver! - falou enquanto tentava agarrar Duo no ar.

**Duo:** Eu protesto! Eu protesto! Se ele pode ir eu também posso!

¬ ¬ ¬:O que você diz em sua defesa? - perguntou mais um personagem intrometido.

**Hiei:** Quem é agora?

**Duo:** Oh! É o mestre Yoda!

**Miaka:** Mestre Yoda? Mas eu pensei que era umcrossovber entre animes, Star Wars é americano...

**Duo:** Se o mestre Yoda tá nesse fic, o que me impede de voltar a vida e me livrar desse encosto? - falou apontando para Botan.

**Botan:** Olha aqui! Eu só não te resçucitei ainda porque eu não posso, mas a coisa que eu mais quero é me livrar da tua cara!

**Mestre Yoda:** Hohohohohohoho.

**Miaka:** Mas essa risada é do papai noel...

**Shun:** Não, ele não é o mestre Yoda muito menos o papai Noel! Ele é o...

**Duo:** O coelhinho da páscoa!

**Shun:** Não é o...

**Duo:** Bem, falando de forma tão sabia só pode ser o Dumbledore.

**Botan:** Acorda! Dumbledore é mais alto que o Hiei!

**Duo:** Então quem é o cara?

**Shun:** É o mestre ancião, o cavaleiro de Libra, o juíz do santuário!

Todos olharam para Shun e em seguida para a pequena figura roxa que apenas sorria.

**Duo:** Um velho caduco desse é juíz? Ah, por isso que a justiça tá desse jeito, agora entendo por que dizem que a justiça é cega, esse daí deve tá com uma baita catarata!

**Mestre Ancião:** Huhum... Bem rapaz, por que você diz que merece resçucitar?

**Duo:** Tá bom, eu dificilmente falo nesse fic... Olha só, ele disse que o público feminino quer que ele volte, só que até agora eu não li nenhum Review pedindo "por favor, coloque o Hotohori no fanfic!", o pessoal de Fushigi Yugi apareceu no capítulo anterior e ninguém reclamou a ausência do Hotohori.

**Hotohori:** Eu não preciso me manifestar! Todas as minha fãs me adoram!

**Duo:** Continuando meu depoimento, mestre Yoda...

**Mestre Ancião:** É mestre ancião...

**Duo:** Que seja, olha, no primeiro capítulo que apareci eu supostamente morri e ALGUÉM mandou um review implorando para que eu revivesse, é injusto agora ele ir para o santuário e eu continuar dando uma de gasparzinho!

**Mestre Ancião:** Isso é verdade...

**Duo:** Tão vendo? O vovô concorda comigo!

**Mestre Ancião:** Mas eu não posso fazer nada rapaz...

**Duo:** O QUÊ! ENTÃO PORQUE RAIOS TU APARECEU!

**Mestre Ancião:** Ora, o Mú invadiu o cenário, você e a cabelinho azul também, porque eu não posso?

**Shun:** Pessoal... Eu quero voltar pro santuário... - protestou.

**Miaka:** Ótimo! Vamos todos nós para Tóquio, alguém mais vai aparecer? Ninguém mais vai invadir? Então vamos embora!

**Botan:** Vamos que de lá eu arrasto esse aqui e jogo na pousada funbari, os xamãs que gostam de viver com alma penada!

**Miaka:** Vamos lá! Digiportal, abra!

**Todos (gota):** ...

**Miaka:** Hehehehehehehehe... Anime errado... Agora sim! Vamos!

Uma luz envolveu a todos, só que algo deu errado, muito errado... Não estavam em Tóquio, parecia um buraco negro, estavam perdidos no espaço entre as dimensões, era um redemoinho de cores onde todos eram arrastados por um vento sem direção.

**Shun:** O que está acontecendo! Não foi assim quando eu vim!

**Miaka:** Eu acho que o portal tá com defeito!

**Tasuki:** Ele tá na garantia?

**Miaka:** Não... Esqueci de pagar o seguro...

**Todos:** MIAKAAAAAA!

**Shun:** Só tem um jeito de escapar! Ei... Pra onde foi o mestre ancião?

**Duo:** O PAPAI NOEL PEGOU O BECO! EU NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXAR BISCOITO E LEITE PERTO DA CHAMINÉ NO NATAL!

**Botan:** ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA!

**Duo:** EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

**Hiei:** BOTAN! O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRO MAKAI!

**Shun:** Provavelmente estamos indo parar em algum lugar que não é Tóquio, aconteça o que acontecer, não devemos nos separar... ONDE É QUE VOCÊ TÁ INDO HIEI!

**Hiei:** Estou indo pra qualquer lugar que me faça me livrar de todos vocês!

Hiei desaparece, todo mundo começa a querer se segurar no remo de Botan morrendo de medo de ir parar em algum anime que se passe no meio de uma guerra.

**Noriko:** EU QUERO IR PRA GUNDAM WING! EU QUERO IR PRA GUNDAM WING!

**Duo:** Vai e não volta! Peraí... Gundam Wing é meu anime... NUM VAI NÃO, NUM VAI NÃO!

**Botan:** Soltem o meu remo!

**Shun:** Dragonite eu escolho você! - disse lançando a pokébola – Tire-nos daqui!

Noriko não consegue mais segurar no remo da Botan e acaba caindo, Miaka segurava-se em Tamahome com todas as forças, Tasuki parecia uma barata tonta no ar de tanto que se debatia. Shun segurava-se em Dragonite e tentava olhar o lugar procurando uma maneira de escapar de tudo aquilo.

**Shun:** Não se preocupem, vai dar tudo certo!

**Duo:** É BOM DAR MESMO!

Tasuki também é sulgado para um outro lugar, Miaka não suporta mais e também sai voando.

**Tamahome/ Hotohori:** MIAKAAAAAA! - gritaram antes de saltarem em direção do lugar pra onde Miaka havia ido.

**Duo:** Quê que deu nesse povo? Tá todo mundo querendo morrer... Acho que é só nós agora...

**Shun:** Que pena... Espero que eles estejam bem...

**Botan:** Bem? Esse fic tá nas mãos de uma autora sem juízo! Dê graças a deus por você não ter sido abduzido! Agora vamos voar pra algum lugar seguro, esse vento tá estragando o meu cabelo!

Botan começou a seguir com seu Remo para algum lugar enquanto Shun seguia montado em Dragonite, tentavam voar contra o vento, Dragonite começou a agir de forma estranha.

**Shun:** O que foi Dragonite?

Dragonite começou a se debater, parecia incomodado com algo, Shun começou a se preocupar.O Pokémon soltou um grito e começou a voar para longe de Duo e Botan.

**Duo:** EI! ONDE É QUE VOCÊS VÃO!

**Shun:** DROGONITEEEEEE! AAAAHHAHHAHHHAHHHHHHHH!

Tudo começou a ficar escuro, não conseguia ouvir mais nada, contudo, ainda podia sentir o vento, era como se estivesse caindo em algum lugar.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

Um buraco negro se abriu nos céus do santuário e alguma coisa caiu com tudo em frente a casa de Áries. Kiki, correu para ver o que acontecera, foi quando se deparou com três pessoas caídas no meio de uma cratera.

**Kiki:** Ô céus! Metres Mú! Mestre Mú! MESTRE MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome:** Será que nem aqui eu tenho sucego? - falou levantando-se.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar..._

¬ ¬ ¬:Hoje eu acabo com você Potter!

**Potter:** É o que veremos Malfoy! - disse apontando a varinha

**Malfoy:** Experimente isso... VAI DRAGOON!

**Rony:** Quem é Dragoon?

**Malfoy:** Ora, fala errada... - disse pigarreando e em seguida voltou a fazer pose para lançar um feitiço – Experimente isso! AVADA...

#POFT#

Malfoy não consegui continuar o feitiço, algo caiu pesadamente em cima dele. O "algo" que caiu em cima de Malfoy olhou por um momento o garoto de cabelos loiro-prateado cujo acabara de amaciar sua queda.

**Noriko:** Estou em Gundam Wing! CAI EM CIMA DO QUATRE!

Noriko teve um pire-pac e desmaiou.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X **

**Momento da Autora**

_**recados e desculpas a parte)**_

Olá! Há quanto tempo... Estou chorando de emoção! Já faz séculos que não conseguia tocar nesse fic, fiquei um mês sem net, depois provas, concurso pra isso, estudos... como já falei lá em cima, só consegui postar domínio da Lua porque já estava salvo aqui no e era só pegar uns minutinhos no colégio para colocá-la no ar. Estou feliz que novas pessoas tenham começado a ler essa loucura enquanto estive "em suspensão temporária".Agora vamos as respostas dos reviews!

**ArsinaEX :** Que bom que está gostando! É uma pena que muita gente não tenha entendido a parte de X, acho que vai ter mais animes e mangás que eu peguei uma vez e vou fazer a bagunça! É o caso de Evangelion cujo mau conheço a história e tô fazendo hora com a cara do Shinji, mas, eu preciso de alguém pra sofrer nisso tudo, não? Yoh vai aparecer de novo, só tô esperando uma brexinha, você vai ver, espero que continue acompanhando a história apesar desse meu desaparecimento, ok?

**Juliane.chan1:** Obrigado por tirar minha dúvida! Fiz bem em não ter esculhanbado o Tasuki logo de cara e ter deixado subentendido, está sendo complicado arranjar assuntos para Fushigi Yugi. Quem me emprestou alguns mangás e me falou um pouco da história foi uma amiga minha, depois que eu postei o capítulo 10, eu descobri que ela escreve Yaois ... Agora tá explicado a confusão que eu fiz com o Tasuki! Prometo não mecher com a masculinidade dele meninas!

**Etecetera :** Sim, eu reparei nas semelhanças entre Ray e Shiryu. De fato, já era para eu ter feito essa compáração há tempos, estou esperando o momento certo para coisas do tipo. É incrível como tem inúmeros personagens que parecem ter sido baseados em outros. A semelhança entre Ray e Shiryu se limita a algumas cenas, as personalidades não batem, Ray é mais descontraído e Shiryu muito calado, mas ambos são sábios e determinados sabendo agir na hora certa. Quanto a Ikki e Kai, coloquei logo de cara porque eles tem praticamente a mesma personalidade e agem da mesma forma, a única diferença é que Kai não tem um irmão mais novo. Eu vou fazer muitas comparações idiotas e sem sentido e algumas com algum sentido entre personagesn nesse fanfic.

**Belletiger:** Hehehehehehehehe... Acho que você é a terceira ou quarta pessoas que me pede isso, eu vou fazer! Está nos meus planos desde o começo, só estou esperando o momento pra bagunça acontecer, já sei até como vai ser, mas... Vai ter que esperar!

**Costela de drago :** Aê! Que bom que conseguiu se cadastrar aqui e mandar um review! Seja bem vinda, quanto ao probleminha do sumário, é falta de tempo, mas estou atualizxando ele agora! Volte sempre!

**James Hiwatari :** Obrigado pela sugestão! Inicialmente, não estava em meus planos incluir Naruto já que não existe mangá dele no Brasil e eu AINDA não havia assistido, portanto, não conseguia muita informação a respeito da série... Recentemente baixei os primeiros episódios e eu estou em processo de experiência para incluí-lo agora! Não tenho certeza se virá logo no capítulo 12, mas acho que até o 14 ele e sua turminha aparecem (pensando em algumas cenas envolvendo o taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu , é este aquele que ele se multiplica não? Dá pra fazer muita hora com o Sexy no Jutso também!) Até o presente momento, só vi os dois primeiros episódios, daqui para o final das férias vou ter baixado pelo menos uns dez, até lá, eles vão ter curtas aparições até que eu possa "pegar" os personagens (preparando uma espingarda especial, a lança chinesa que roubei do Tao Ren, estrelas ninjas e uma rede de captura de animes juntamente com a "tesoura" que o editor da globo usou quando transmitiu Samurai X) Como vê, estou mesmo disposta a pegar os personagens!

Bem, estou estudando a possibilidade de diminuir um pouco o tamanho dos capítulos, assim, não enrolo muito e as atualizações não correriam mais o risco de demorar... Espero que ainda acompanhem este fic apesar da demora, nunca esperei que demoraria tanto assim para atualizar, conspiração cósmica contra a minha pessoa e me atolei em problemas de tudo quanto é tipo escola, trabalhos, falha no sistema de boletin, problemas pessoais, visita ionesperada de gente que eu nem sabia que existia! (esse último me deixou uma semana sem chegar perto do Pc pra digitar meus fics) e por aí vai, agora que estou oficialmente de féria (sim, AGORA que começou minhas férias! Me livrei da escola faz duas semanas mesmo assim ainda tinha curso) agora, vou tentar mecher mais e adiantar as coisas nesse curto tempo que me resta.

Clínica de recuperação, como falei, corre o risco de ser "congelada" por um tempo. Guardiões do Universo: Domínio da Lua nem tanto já que tenho os planejamentos feitos (acho que é o único fic que eu tenho cujo rumo está definido -) Até agora este fic está reunindo personagens de Sailor Moon e Yugioh, com algumas citações a CDZ e outros animes, quem quiser dar uma olhada, é só ir na seção de fics de Sailor Moon, já está no terceiro capítulo (os dois primeiros achei meio chatinho) e em breve o quarto estará no ar!

Aqui me despeço e me desculpem mais uma vez, sayonara!


	12. Convites espalhados pelos mundos

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando.

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **pensamento, coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**As Olímpíadas de Athena**_

**Capítulo doze**

_**Convites espalhados pelos mundos**_

_Em algum lugar..._

¬ ¬ ¬:Hoje eu acabo com você Potter!

**Potter:** É o que veremos Malfoy! - disse apontando a varinha

**Malfoy:** Experimente isso... VAI DRAGOON!

**Rony:** Quem é Dragoon?

**Malfoy:** Ora, fala errada... - disse pigarreando e em seguida voltou a fazer pose para lançar um feitiço – Experimente isso! AVADA...

#POFT#

Malfoy não conseguiu continuar o feitiço, algo caiu pesadamente em cima dele. O "algo" que caiu em cima de Malfoy olhou por um momento o garoto de cabelos loiro-prateado cujo acabara de amaciar sua queda.

**Noriko:** Estou em Gundam Wing! CAI EM CIMA DO QUATRE!

Noriko teve um pire-pac e desmaiou.

**Harry:** Quem é esse?

**Rony:** Acho que a pergunta é, quem é "essa"?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X – X

_No santuário..._

Um buraco negro se abriu nos céus do santuário e alguma coisa caiu com tudo em frente a casa de Áries. Kiki, correu para ver o que acontecera, foi quando se deparou com três pessoas caídas no meio de uma cratera.

**Kiki:** Ô céus! Metre Mú! Mestre Mú! MESTRE MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome:** Será que nem aqui eu tenho sucego? - falou levantando-se.

**Miaka:** Tama... Onde é que a gente tá? - perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Hotohori (abraçando a Miaka):** Não se preocupe Miaka, eu irei protegê-la.

**Tamahome:** Pode largar!

**Kiki:** MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Tamahome:** Cala boca moleque!

**Mú:** O que houve Kiki? - perguntou e em seguida se deparou com o estrago em frente a sua casa – Kiki, o que você andou aprontando...?

**Kiki:** Eu não fiz nada mestre! Juro!

**Miaka: **Ei, aquele não é aquele cara que tava com aquele outro cara?

**Todos:** Quem?

**Miaka:** Aquele cara que aquele outro cara tava seguindo enquanto imitava uma vaca. - explicou.

**Hotohori:** Eu ainda não entendi...

**Miaka:** O Shun tava seguindo ele enquanto gritava MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!

**Hotohori:** Cada um que aparece. - cometou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Botan finalmente estava em Tóquio, arrastava Duo pela perna enquanto voavam pelo ar.

**Duo:** BÚÚÚÚÚAAAAAAA! O mundo é injusto... PORQUE EU MORRIIIIIII!

**Botan:** Finalmente adimitiu que morreu! - reclamou enquanto arrastava Duo pela perna, o piloto Gundam estava bastante deprimido.

**Duo:** ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Longe dali, dois jovens andavam, para falar a verdade, um estava seguindo o outro. Eram Kamui e Sorata que não tinham nada para fazer.

**Kamui:** Por quê você não para de me seguir? - perguntou indiferente.

**Sorata:** Porque eu sou o puxa saco oficial em X! - respondeu – Você não lê mangá Kamui? Quando o protagonista não é simpático, o que é o teu caso, sempre tem um cara que vive puxando o saco dele!

**Kamui:** Você é irritante... - falou enquanto continuava a andar.

**Sorata:** Bem, como minha função no desenho é falar por você, então como o "acessor" do Kamui, me sinto no direito de reclamaer da minha, digo, da nossa falta de participação nesse fic! - reclamou com o punho fechado – Onde já se viu, alguém ilustre e gostosão como eu ficar de fora de um acontecimento como este.

**Kamui:** Estão todos muito satisfeitos...

**Sorata:** Mas eu não!

**Kamui:** Ninguém reclamou sobre a sua falta. - completou – Nem sabem quem é você.

**Sorata:** Mesmo assim! Se eu apareci em dois capítulos porque não aparecer nos demais!

**Kamui:** Você é um exibido...

Kamui continuava a andar sem dar a mínima atenção para Sorata, não tinha nada para fazer, todos os animes do Clamp haviam entrado em greve desde o lançado de um tal de Tsubasa Chronicle, Sorata era tão exibido que aparecera em dois mundos diferentes em vários episódios e provavelmente daria um jeitinho para aparecer nos próximos. Até os vilões de X estavam na fila anciosos para conseguir uma pontinha.

Kigai Yuuto, um dos vilões, estava louco para matar um dos protagonistas da nova série, o motivo era simples: ele havia perdido a vaga para um iniciante chamado Fay. Desde então, Yuuto estava louco para acabar com a raça dele! Outro dos vários personagens que perdeu uma preciosa vaga em Tsubasa foi Fuuma, chegou a ser chamado, mas foi substituido de última hora por um rapazinho chamado Kurogane. Um que jurava intimamente e tentava disfarçar seu ódio era Kero que estava indignado por ter sido trocado por uma "bola branca" chamada Mokona.

Kamui bem que foi chamado para protagonizar a série junto com Kotori que ficou muito animada, mas ele não quis, já tinha problemas demais, então, sugeriram que Syoran e Sakura pegassem os papéis e assim foi decido como seria uma parte da história de Tsubasa. Sem contar no fato de que o casal de Card Captor Sakura era bem mais conhecido e isso ajudava a conquistar o público e dar mais dinheiro.

**Sorata:** Ei, ei! É pra falar de nós e não de Tsubasa Chronicle! - protestou.

Continuando... Haviam rumores entre as várias dimensões de que um cara chamado Heero tinha um plano para se livrar de seus "colegas de trabalho" e que havia inscrito um tal de Quatre para o papel do mago fofo e misterioso da série, mas o anjinho Gundam foi eliminado por não ser uma obra "Made in Clamp", pra falar a verdade, ele nem sabia dessa história.

E assim foi, muitos personagens estavam querendo participar de Tsubasa Chronicle, sendo do Clamp ou não e isso tinha dado muita confusão. Por isso, muitos personagens haviam entrado em greve e nem quiseram participar desse fic.

**Sorata:** E como eu fiz uma pontinha em Tsubasa, não pude participar dos últimos capítulos dessa história.

**Kamui:** E como o desempenho dele foi horrível, voltou pra cá. - falou na cara de pau.

**Sorata:** Eu não fui tão mal assim! Eu era casado com a Arashi!

**Kamui:** Agora eu sei porque ela desapareceu...

**Sorata:** O que está insinuando?

**Kamui:** Que ela é esperta.

**Sorata:**Ei, só por curiosidade, nós somos de X não? A cena é nossa, então, porque a autora está falando de Tsubasa Chronicle?

**Kamui:** Porque ela está sem idéias...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun abriu os olhos, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava. Olhou para os lados, estava no que parecia ser um jardim, olhou para cima e encarou uma estranha mulher de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos negros, ela sorria para ele.

**Shun:** Pela descrição, eu diria que você é a Kikyou de Inuyasha ou a Kagome, mas como eu já assisti a um episódio, posso dizer que não é você. - falou meio tonto – Quem é você?

**Mulher:** Sou a bruxa das dimensões...

**Shun:** Estou em Hogwarts? - perguntou confuso, a mulher apenas sorriu.

**Mulher: **Se está aqui é porque deseja algo... O que quer?

**Shun:** Eu vim parar aqui por acidente... Juro! Eu só quero voltar pro santuário... - disse começando a choramingar, já estava com os olhos em formato SD – EU QUERO O MEU IRMÃO! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRO SANTUÁRIO! EU QUERO ASSISTIR O QUARTO FILME DE POKÉMON E A FASTÁSTICA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOLATE!

**Mulher: **Você quer muita coisa... - falou fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça negativamente – O máximo que posso fazer é te mandar de volta para esse santuário, mas para isso, terá que me dar algo muito valioso...

**Shun:** Nani?

**Mulher:** Meu nome é Yuuko e eu sou a bruxa das dimensões, realizo desejos e para fazer isso, eu exijo um pagamento.

Shun começou a vasculhar procurando por algum dinheiro, até que ele encontrou o cartão de crédito de Ikki.

**Shun:** Você aceita cartão de crédito?

**Yuuko:** Para você dinheiro é importante?

**Shun:** Não... Não me apego a coisas materiais...

**Yuuko:** Eu não aceito cartão de crédito, nem cheque pré-datado ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

**Shun:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! O QUE VOCÊ QUER ENTÃO! - perguntou balançando a cabeça freneticamente enquanto chorava.

**Yuuko:** Eu quero algo que para você seja muito importante.

**Shun:** Cadê o Dragonite? - perguntou lembrando-se do pokémon dragão que Eriol havia lhe emprestado.

**Yuuko:** Está brincando com o Celebi do outro lado do Jardim... - disse apontando, Shun observou um pokémon verde pequeno do tamanho de um Pikachu, o bicho parecia uma fada, Dragonite voava atrás dele – É que o Mokona foi embora e eu preciso de um mascote, como o Celebi é um pokémon que viaja pelo tempo, peguei ele emprestado até a minha próxima aparição em Tsubasa. - explicou – Eriol me avisou que talvez você aparecesse por aqui e me disse sua situação, só que você vai ter que me dar algo importante se quiser que eu mande os convites através do tempo e espaço para diversos animes diferentes.

**Shun:** Isso não é justo! A idéia é da Saori e eu é que vou ter que pagar! - reclamou, mas ele queria voltar para o santuário e não tinha outra alternativa, depois teria uma conversa séria com Hades para saber o que deveria fazer exatamente – O que você vai querer?

**Yuuko:** Hum... Eu ainda não sei... Você não tava no roteiro que me deram... O que pra você é mais valioso?

**Shun:** Bem... Os meus amigos...

**Yuuko:** NÃO! Não quero Seiya aqui nem usando a armadura de ouro! Diga outra coisa.

**Shun:** Tá... _Meu plano de me livrar do Seiya foi por água abaixo..._ - pensou mais um pouco – Atena é muito importante e...

**Yuuko:** Nada feito, ofereça outra coisa.

**Shun:** Meu Pikachu de pelúcia? Minha coleção de cartas de Yugioh? - a cada coisa que Shun falava, Yuuko respondia balançando a cabeça negativamente – A cópia do último capítulo do último livro do Harry Potter que eu peguei emprestado?

**Yuuko:** Já li, sei o que vai acontecer, o que deveria ter acontecido, o que ainda não aconteceu, as cenas cortadas e editadas e os universos alternativos que existem.

**Shun:** Assim não vale! - protestou.

**Yuuko:** Ofereça outra coisa, algo que seja muito importante mesmo.

**Shun:** Minha armadura? - perguntou esperançoso, Yuuko pareceu refletir por um instante.

**Yuuko:** Tem certeza que não tem algo mais valioso pra você?

**Shun:** Ah é, tem meu irmão!

**Yuuko:** Hum... Mesmo? - ela deu um sorriso. - Negócio fechado!

**Shun (olhinhos cheios de lágrimas):** Mas, mas... EU NÃO SEI ONDE ELE TÁ! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Yuuko:** Isso não é bom... Se você me entregasse o seu irmão, eu te mandava pro santuário e espalhava os convites pelos mundo, mas como a situação tá ruim, eu só posso espalhar os convites já que foi o Mago Clow que me pediu, mas acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui...

**Shun:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

**Yuuko:** É a vida... - completou dando com os ombros – Enquanto não me der nada em troca, não poderei te mandar de volta para o santuário...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar de Tóquio..._

Uma garota chorava enquanto suas amigas tantavam consolá-la, porém, isso parecia ser inútil.

**Serena:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! O DARIEN ME ABANDONOU! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Rei:** De novo...

**Lita:** Calma Serena, ele SEMPRE volta!

**Mina:** É verdade, ele e você são o casal principal do desenho, por mais que ele morra, seja esmagado por um caminhão, tenha a cabeça decepada pela foice de um estripador de cartas, ele SEMPRE vai voltar...

**Serena:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! O DARIEN MORREU!

**Rei (gota):** Mina, você não ajudou muito...

**Mina:** Foi mau...

**Serena:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO O DARIEN!

**Lita:** Prefiro o Seiya...

**Mina:** Pois eu prefiro o Shun.

**Ami:** Sou mais o Hyoga!

**Lita:** Bem, eu tava falando do Seiya do nosso anime, mas já que vocês tocaram no assunto... O SHIRYU É TÃO GOSTOSO!

**Serena:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO O DARIEN!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Em algum lugar onde nem mesmo a autora sabe..._

Um grupo formado por quatro pessoas e uma bolinha branca com orelhas estavam olhando em volta do estranho lugar, eles não entendiam ao certo onde estavam, até que um deles, um garoto de cabelos castanhos resolveu se pronunciar.

**Garoto:** Onde nós estamos? - perguntou olhando em volta. Além dele, havia uma outra garota no grupo que parecia ligeiramente desnorteada.

**Garota:** Onde estamos, Syaoran-kun?

**Syaoran:** Eu não sei... É o mundo de vocês? - perguntou aos dois rapazes que o acompanhavam, ambos balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Você sabe que lugar é esse, Mokona?

**Mokona:** Mokona acha que conhece esse lugar... - disse a coisinha que parecia o cruzamento de um balão branco com um coelho – Mokona sabe! Mokona sabe!

**Syaoran:** Então diga!

**Mokona:** É o lugar onde judas perdeu as botas! - falou enquanto pulava – O lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas! Perdeu as botas! Vocês sabiam que o Judas perdeu as botas aqui? Judas perdeu as botas! Judas per... AAIII! - um dos rapazes, o mais alto de todos deu um soco em Mokona que fez com que a coisinha branca parasse de pular – Doeu... - falou choramingando.

**Rapaz:** Kuropon, não devia ter feito isso com Mokona...

**Kuropon:** MEU NOME É KUROGANE!

**Mokona (chorando):** Kuropon é mal, ele bateu em Mokona...

**Kurogane: **Sua informação foi inútil!

**Mokona:** Mas Mokona não mentiu, aqui é o lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas! - reclamou

¬ ¬ ¬: Era só o que me faltava! Logo agora que eu tinha me livrado do Hiei aparece esses aí! - reclamou uma voz!

Mokona saltou no ombro de um dos rapazes.

**Mokona:** Mokona está com medo! Fay protege Mokona?

**Fay:** Tudo bem... - respondeu um rapaz de cabelos loiros dando um sorriso muito simpático (a autora está se derretendo... ai...) - Você é parente do Kuropon?

¬ ¬ ¬: Porque seria? E quem é Kuropon?

**Fay (apontando para Kurogane):** É esse mal humorado aqui, achei que fosse parente dele porque você além de ser bastante mau humorado é tão alto quanto o Kuropon.

**Mokona:** Mokona acha que ele é bem mais bonito que o Kurogane! Kurorin é feio, muito feio!

**Kurogane (levantando o punho): **Ora sua coisa...

**Mokona (se escondendo):** Fay protege Mokona! Fay protege Mokona!

**Fay:** Acalme-se Kuromii, brigar não vai ajudar!

**Syaoran:** Desculpe-nos se o incomodamos, é que estamos perdidos e queríamos saber que lugar é esse.

¬ ¬ ¬: Como se chamam?

**Syaoran:** Meu nome é Syaoran, esta aqui é a Sakura.

**Fay:** Meu nome é Fay, só que como não é japonês todo mundo erra, mas tanto faz Fye ou Fay a pronuncia é a mesma.

**Kurogane:** Sou Kuro...

**Mokona(saltando na frente de Kurogane):** Sou Mokona Modoki, hajimemashite!

**Kurogane:** Eu sou o Kuro...

**Mokona:** Pode chamá-lo de qualquer coisa que tenha Kuro! Kuropon, Kuro-chan, Kurorin,Kuronue, Kuromii, Kuro...

**Kurogane:** MEU NOME É KUROGANE!

¬ ¬ ¬: Tá, eu sou ...

**Mokona:** Mokona sabe quem é você! Mokona sabe! Você é aquele cara daquele seriado de armadura!

¬ ¬ ¬: Sou sim e meu nome é...

**Mokona:** Aquele seriado de guerreiros de armadura, não é mesmo? Mokona sabe, Mokona sabe!

**Kurogane:** Mas nós não!

**Mokona:** Ele é de Shurato!

¬ ¬ ¬ : Não, eu não sou de Shurato!

**Mokona:** Mokona sabe, Mokona sabe! Só queria usar uma das minhas 108 habilidades secretas, a arte de pregar peças! - falava enquanto pulava – Mokona sabe por exemplo que você é o que ficou mais desaparecido no desenho!

¬ ¬ ¬: Isso é verdade.

**Mokona: **Mokona sabe que você é o guerreiro dos céus e da sabedoria, Tommy na versão brasileira e Touma na original japonesa, você é de Samurai Troopers conhecido no resto do mundo como Samurai Warions!

¬ ¬ ¬: Eu, você está enganado, eu não sou esse cara, meu nome é...

**Mokona (chorando e murchando as orelhas):** Mokona errou...

**Fay:** Errar é humano.

**Mokona:** Mas Mokona não é humano...

**Fay: **Esqueci desse detalhe...

¬ ¬ ¬: Posso me apresentar?

**Fay:** Diga o seu nome!

¬ ¬ ¬: Eu sou Ikki...

**Mokona:** Mokona sabia que você era de Medabots!

**Ikki:** Não, sou o cavaleiro de Fênix...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_No santuário..._

**Touya:** Muito bem, a coisa é simples, eu quero ir embora! Não vou deixar a MINHA irmã nesse lugar de loucos!

**Saori:** Mas todos aqui são normais! Como exeção do Seiya... E do Afrodite... E o Máscara da Morte... Ah, nem todo mundo aqui é louco!

**Touya:** Eu e minha irmã não ficaremos aqui e...

**Tomoyo (com a câmera):** Que lugar lindo! - passava pelo lugar filmando tudo – Eu sempre quis filmar a Sakura em trajes gregos! É tanta emoção que eu não aguento!

**Yukito:** Acho que não tem nenhum problema se ficarmos, só porque ocorreu um pequeno incidente quando chegamos, não quer dizer que esse tipo de coisa ocorra sempre...

¬ ¬ ¬: SOCORROOOOOOO!

**Yukito:** Ok, pode acontecer de vez em quando...

**Touya:** Aqui eu não fico!

¬ ¬ ¬: SOCORROOOOOOO!

**Saori:** Muito bem, quem acabou de chegar?

¬ ¬ ¬: ISSO SÓ PODIA SER COISA DAQUELE PSICOPATA DO PÉGASUS!

**Saori:** SEEEEIIYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seiya aparece trajando sua armadura de pégasus.

**Seiya:** O quê? Athena corre perigo?

**Saori:** Que bagunça é essa? Tem um cara gritando em algum lugar e você aqui parado? Você que é o herói, vá lá!

Seiya saiu correndo, teve que passar pelas doze casas até que finalmente chegou em Áries onde a cena era a seguinte: Afrodite estava mais uma vez correndo atrás de alguém, dessa vez era um garoto loiro que deveria ter a idade de Seiya e trajava um uniforme azul.

**Garoto:** FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

**Yugi:** Calma Joey! - disse Yugi ligeiramente azul enquanto corria também.

**Seiya:** Afrodite, pare de afugentar os convidados!

**Afrodite:** Eu só queria dar boas vindas... - disse emburrado parando de correr.

**Joey:** Você estava era nos expulsando daqui agindo desse jeito! - falou irritado enquanto seu rosto assumia um tom púrpura.

**Afrodite:** Magoei.

**Joey:** Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Não deveríamos ter aberto aquela carta do Pégasus, se ele sequestrou o avô do Yugi com um vídeo-cassete, é lógico que ele faria o mesmo com uma carta! Aquele cara é louco!

**Seiya:** Ei! Quê que eu tive a ver com isso?

**Joey:** Você não, o Pégasus!

**Seiya:** Mas eu sou o Pégasus!

**Joey:** Quê? - fez uma careta de horror e em seguida correu se escondedno atrás de uma pilastra – Eu tô dizendo que ele é louco! Tá disfarçado e se entrega!

**Téa:** O que você tá fazendo aí Joey?

**Joey:** Me escondendo, algum problema?

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Lugar onde Judas perdeu as botas..._

**Fay:** ... Então, todos nós estamos procurando pelas penas da princesa Sakura.

**Ikki:** Mas essa garota não procurava cartas? Eu não tô entendendo é nada...

**Kurogane:** O que quis dizer com isso?

**Fay:** Está na cara não acha? Na certa, nosso amigo Ikki conhece a Sakura desse mundo, ou seja, nesse mundo existe outra Sakura e isso significa confusão pra nós. - falou enquanto sorria (autora se derretando...ai...)

**Ikki:** Se eu entregar essa pena pra vocês, vocês se mandam?

**Fay:** Huhu, você é um daqueles personagens que odeia companhia...

**Mokona:** Mokona acha que esse é o país de onde o Kuronue veio!

**Fay: **Kuronue é de outro anime e ele era do Makai.

**Kurogane:** Porque você acha que eu sou daqui?

**Mokona:** Porque aqui só tem mau humorado!

**Kurogane:** Pft, o lugar de onde eu venho era bem mais agradável!

**Mokona:** Só ficou agradável depois que o Kuropon saiu!

**Kurogane:** Repete!

**Mokona:** Só ficou agradável depois que o Kuropon saiu!

**Fay:** Podemos ficar nisso o dia todo...

Nesse meio tempo, enquanto Mokona e Kurogane discutiam, Fay continuava sorrindo, Sakura com a mesma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada e Syaoran apenas piscava os olhos de vez enquando. Ikki saiu durante um tempo e após alguns minutos retornou segurando a tal pena.

**Ikki:** É essa aqui? - perguntou enquanto entragava a pena para Syaoran.

**Syaoran:** É essa mesmo! - disse tremendamente feliz – Como você conseguiu?

**Ikki:** Tava dando bobeira lá no santuário e o idiota do Seiya me mandou dizendo que era uma lembrancinha, o cara é tão Baka que nem percebeu a quantidade de poder que isso tinha. - explicou – Como eu sabia que algo desse tipo não pudia cair em mãos erradas deixei por aqui mesmo... Foi um saco escoder isso do filho de uma mãe do Hiei! Aquele desgraçado tem um Jagan e provavelmenmte está procurando essas coisinhas por aí...

**Syaoran:** Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ikki-san! - disse fazendo uma reverência, Syaoran voltou para Sakura e lhe entregou a pena que aproximou-se do seu peito e em seguida entrou no seu corpo.

**Ikki:** Agora já podem ir!

**Mokona:** Isso mesmo! Vamos! - Mokona saltou enquanto seu corpo se iluminava, de suas costas brotavam asas – Mokona Modoki não pode esperar! Kaaaaapuuuuuuuuu... - ele abriu sua boca e todos foram envolvidos por uma luz multi-cor e tragado mais uma vez para algum portal que os levaria para outro mundo.

**Ikki:** Em fim, sozinho! Pelo menos aqui ninguém me pertuba!

**Fay: **Estou curioso para saber qual será o próximo mundo... O que é isso? - perguntou olhando em volta.

**Kurogane:** Parecem envelopes... Cartas...

**Fay:** Mesmo? - disse esticando o braço para pegar uma das cartas, analizou-a um pouco e em seguida guardou-a no bolso de sua capa – Depois eu leio, provavelmente é algo da Yuuko-chan.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

Shun observava os últimos convites serem tragados por aquele portal esquisito que se abrira a sua frente, em seguida, o portal se fechou, Shun respirou fundo, havia perdido a preciosa chance de voltar ao santuário. Estava em um mundo que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde era.

**Yuuko:** Acabei de falar com Clow para avisá-lo de que já mandei os convites através dos portais.

**Shun:** Mas eu continuo aqui! - reclamou.

**Yuuko:** Não por muito tempo... - disse sorrindo e em seguida Celebi pousou em seu ombro – Você sabe, este aqui é o Celebi, ele pode viajar pelo tempo e pelos mundos e ele quer te ajudar!

**Shun:** Mesmo?

**Yuuko:** Só que ele só pode fazer isso uma vez no momento, pois gastará muita energia.

**Shun:** Tudo bem, contanto que eu volte para o santuário!

**Yuuko:** Dei instruções ao Celebi, ele levará você a um mundo onde estarão um grupo de pessoas que estão procurando por penas.

**Shun:** Nani?

**Yuuko (entregando uma revista):** Leia isso, é uma matéria a respeito de Tsubasa Chronicle e tem a ficha dos personagens, vai ajudar bastante! - disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Shun.

**Shun:** Mas o que eu faço?

**Yuuko:** Acompanhe-os pela viagem através dos mundos até vocês chegarem a seu mundo.

**Shun:** Mas...

**Yuuko:** Ô Celebi, anda logo! Se descobrirem que eu mandei um personagem "não Clamp" pra essa viagem eu tô ferrada!

Celebi deu uma risada e Dragonite que surgiu logo em seguida também, este também sorria.

**Yuuko:** Muito bem Celebi, é só você seguir a energia do Mokona.

Celebi balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmativo. Parou, começou a se concentrar e aos poucos o som de algo que parecia um sino começou a invadir o lugar enquanto o céu adquiria uma luminosidade azul, Dragonite ficou ao lado de Shun e inclinou-se como que a pedir que o cavaleiro subisse em suas costas e foi isso que Shun fez.

Os olhos de Celebi mudaram como se estivessem sem foco e o pokémon começou a emitir uma aura azul, Shun sentiu ondas de energia vindo em sua direção e quando deu por si, estava flutuando com Dragonite em algum lugar que parecia um tipo de passagem. Celebi voava a frente deles guiando-os para o próximo mundo...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Na era feudal..._

Um grupo andava por uma floresta.

**Kagome:** Alguém viu o Inuyasha? INUYASHAAAA!

**Sango:** Ele tá sumido mesmo não é?

**Shipo:** É tudo culpa da Xuxa! É culpa da Xuxa!

Kagome avistou algo no meio da trilha, parecia um envelope branco, a garota correu para pegá-lo e ficou observando o envelope em sua mão.

**Kagome:** Nossa, uma carta no meio do nada? Que estranho...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_Na Nerv..._

**Misato:** Que é isso Asuka?

**Asuka:** Uma carta ora!

**Misato:** De onde? É do Shinji?

**Asuka: **Como é que eu vou saber? Acabei de pegar lá na nossa caixa de correio!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X **

**Momento da Autora**

_**(dessa vez não demorou**_

No que isso vai dar? Quem achou os convites e quem recebeu? Pra onde o Celebi levou o Shun? O Fay é meu e ninguém tasca e... FAYYY! (a autora corre pra abraçar o Fay)

**Fay:** É, eu sou o Fay, hehehehehehehehe...

**Minako:** Tem alguma coisa errada... Cadê o resto do pessoal?

**Fay:** Vocês garotas só querem saber do Sasuke! Quê que ele tem que eu não tenho?

**Minako:** Como assim Sasuke... peraí! - largando o "Fay" - Você não é o Fay! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Fay:** Mas é lógigo que eu sou o Fay!

**Minako:** Não seu baka! Você é o Naruto e se disfarçou de Fay pra me enganar! BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Fay se transforma em Naruto.

**Naruto:** Como é que você adivinhou?

**Minako:** Porque você reclamou do Sasuke imbecil!

**Naruto:** Droga, tudo culpa do Sasuke!

**Minako:** Quê que você tá fazendo aqui?

**Naruto:** Eu? Eu... eu já vou!

**Minako: **Ei! Volta aqui! Que história é essa de se fazer passar pelo Fay! Seu farçante! Vou fazer um Yaoi seu com o Sasuke! Vou te jogar no programa da Xuxa!

**Naruto:** NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!

**Minako:** Vou responder os reviews!

**Naruto:** E eu vou atrapalhar, digo, ajudar!.

**James Hiwatari:** Que bom que está gostando, vou me esforçar para incluir o Naruto, mesmo porque, preciso me livrar dele agora u.u . Acho que dessa vez não demorei tanto pra atualizar e finalmente a bagunça vai começar!

**Naruto:** Mas já não é uma bagunça desde o começo?

**Minako:** Calado, agora vamos ao próximo.

**Belletiger:** Infelizmente, não sei se poderei incluir outros personagens de Yu yu. É um anime que eu conheço, mas nunca assisti. Só os primeiros capítulos pra falar a verdade. Quanto as Guerreiras Mágicas, sem previsão, mas como viu, o Mokona apareceu nesse capítulo. Explico isso lá embaixo.

**Juliane.chan1:** Bom que gostou também. Pelo jeito você ama o Tasuki, como pôde ver, eu mandei o Noriko para outra dimensão atormentar quem merece, mas ele não apareceu nesse capítulo u.u. No próximo ele chega e ainda teve o Tama, a Miaka e o Hotohori que foram pro santuário, mas quando o Yugi chegou eles não tavam mais lá. Onde será que eles se meteram?

**Etecetera:** Que bom que esperou e pelo visto valeu a pena! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Acredito que se surpreendeu quando abriu a net hoje e viu que eu tinha atualizado!

**Naruto:** Pra quê isso tudo?

**Minako:** Calado!

**Miiru Kino:** Está de volta hein? Sumiu muito menina! Que bom que voltou e espero que atualize logo os seus fics!

**Minako:** Bem pessoal, essas são as respostas, que bom que dessa vez não demorei tanto para os meus padrões...

**Naruto:** Eu fiquei boiando nesse capítulo.

**Minako:** Você não leu... Bem, de qualquer forma, vou falar algumas coisas.

Tsubasa Chronicle é um anime Crossover do Clamp. O que é isso? É um anime/mangá feito pelo Clamp, o mesmo grupo que criou clássicos como Card Captor Sakura e Rayearth. Ele é crossover por juntar vários personagens de diferentes animes do Clamp em uma história linda! E os personagens são lindos!

**Naruto (vozinha irritante):** Fayyyyy ... Pft!

**Minako:** Eu preciso me livrar do Naruto... Bem, o protagonista do anime é o Syaoran (CCS) e a Sakura! Muito fofo! Eles estão com quinze anos. Também tem o Kurogane que é como se fosse o Hiei do grupo mas ele não chega a ser sangue frio, o Mokona (Rayearth) é o mascote e em Tsubasa ele fala muito mais do que puu puu, aliás, ele fala tudo que não falou em Rayearth! E tem o Fay (aiaiaiaiai!) que é o mago que não usa seus poderes e o fofinho do grupo, mas isso não o impede de ser um exelente lutador e...

**Naruto:** Procurem mais informações na internet, vocês vão achar.

**Minako:** É, não dá pra falar muito aqui... u.u... Tenho que fazer uma coisa. - olhar assacino ao Naruto.

**Naruto:** O quê?

Alguém sai voando pela janela.

**Minako:** Agora sim estou segura.

**Naruto:** VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR TER ME ARREMESSADO DESSE JEITO!

**Minako:** Já vai tarde... Bem, esse domingo foi foda! Atualizei dois fics de uma vez! Este e Domínio da Lua que está em seu capítulo 5, como ele saiu curto para os meus padrões, incluí um especial contando a passado do fantasma Shion pelas doze casas, vocês vão gostar.

**Naruto:** VAI ME PAGAR!

**Minako:** Preciso me livrar do Naruto...


	13. No mundo Pokémon

E cá estamos nós em nosso capítulo mensal! Ufa! Demorei de novo u.u, fazer o quê? Isso já se tornou habitual mesmo...

Querem saber a desculpa da vez? O mesmo de sempre: falta de tempo e provas! Meus professores são doentes e o diretor da minha escola é um pertubado que marca aulas e provas extras todo sábado e se duvidar um domingo a tarde estou tendo aula.

O pior de tudo é que a situação vai ficar crítica pro meu lado... É que atualmente, minha turma está fazendo um trabalho que envolve a filmagem de um curta metragem e adivinha quem ficou encarregado da edição? EU! Ou seja, esse filme vai sair um fiasco XD.

Como o Pc vai ficar ocupado com isso, vou ter que mandá-lo para a manutenção para colocar algumas placas e dispositivos, aumentar a memória e concertar minha gravadora, não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar u.u (tudo de grátis! Ui, eu mereço...)

Eu sou uma autora azarada! O universo conspira contra mim u.u, e ainda vou ter que fazer um negócio parecido com vestibular no final do ano! HHAAAAA, EU VOU ME MATAR! Vou fazer de tudo pra entregar o próximo capítulo mês que vem, mas não comecem a fazer festa! EU AINDA NÃO DESISTI DESSE FIC!

Já faz cinco meses que não atualizo "Clínica de Recuperação", pra falar a verdade, não passou do primeiro capítulo XD. Mas não pretendo desistir desse fic, só estou esperando um tempo livre e as coisas "fogarem" mais pro meu lado, como eu falei, com o Pc fora da ativa, vou escrever os capítulos a mão mesmo e como digito rápido espero que as coisas se normalizem dessa vez u.u. Eu digo isso todo capítulo, não é ?

Quanto a Domínio da Lua, tenho vários "fragmentos" de capítulos digitados prontos para serem encaixados em qualquer parte da trama, estou esperando desenvolver apenas algumas coisas cruciais e que exigem uma certa pesquisa. Isso é o que dar tentar fazer um fic sério de um anime que você mal acompanhou, sim, eu sou anormal u.u.

Por mais que esse fic seja uma comédia, eu preciso ter conhecimento das séries que estou incluindo, é por isso que Evangelion não está tão presente (me matem! Eu não assisti Evangelion! Eu não mereço viver!) e também tem Naruto, quanto a este anime é fácil conseguir informações na Net, mas prefiro assistir ao anime senão vou cometer o mesmo erro que cometi em relação ao Tasuki de Fushigi Yugi.

Também tem o fato de não poder incluir todos os personagens, não é porque vá virar uma baderna (ficar pior do que já tá?), é que eu não conheço todo mundo u.u. De Yu yu Hakusho, no momento, só vou poder incluir os personagens que aparecem nos primeiros episódios pois são esses que eu tenho disponíveis para "pesquisa" e por aí vai. Da pra caprichar nas aparições de Tsubasa, pois é um anime que estou acompanhando desde o primeiro epi! E não se preocupem, vou colocar alguns animes das antigas que eu me lembre (Ah, Manchete! Quem não amou aquela emissora que se atire de um prédio!)

Vamos a fic!

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **fala do personagem

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**# palavra #: **Onomatopéias (sons)

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_**As olimpíadas de Athena**_

**CAPÍTULO 13: **

**No mundo Pokémon...**

_Em algum lugar, em lugar nenhum..._

**Shun:** Celebi, que lugar é esse? - perguntou olhando o espaço em sua volta, em seguida, tornou a encarar o Pokémon que parecia estar em estado de transe – Deixa pra lá...

Desistiu de tentar qualquer diálogo, primeiro, a coisinha só sabia falar o próprio nome por ser um pokémon, segundo, parecia que havia "baixado" algo em Celebi que estava com os olhos arregalados e fora de foco e por último, era difícil qualquer tipo de diálogo num lugar como aquele. Andrômeda respirou fundo e começou a sentir que a velocidade estava aumentando, podia ver uma luz no fim daquele túnel interdimensional, Celebi acelerou levando Shun logo atrás, o cavaleiro levou as mãos ao rosto a fim de proteger os olhos.

Shun sentiu que começava a despencar, abriu os olhos e tudo o que viu fou uma imensa floresta logo abaixo dos seus pés...

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Em algum lugar, mais precisamente na beira de um rio..._

**Ash:** Brock, será que essa coisa realmente é um pokémon? - perguntou

**Brock:** Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

**Ash:** Não quero ficar com ele! Vou mandá-lo para o professor Carvalho! Jaken é feio, burro, não serve pra nada e só fica falando do tal do ssssenhor Sssesssshomaru!

**Misty:** É, ele realmente é esquesito... Ei, estão ouvindo esse barulho? - perguntou levando a mão a uma das orelhas.

**Brock:** É, tô ouvindo um barulho sim. - disse esticando o pescoço na direção do barulho.

**Ash:** Mas que barulho é esse? - perguntou – Ei, Pikachu! O que está acontecendo com você?

Ash começou a andar em círculos por conta da agitação do rato elétrico, Pikachu saltou e começou a correr na direção da floresta. A criaturinha amarela havia sentido algo, aproximou-se de uma moita e esperou seu treinador chegar perto.

**Ash (cansado):** Ei Pikachu... Quê que houve?

**Pikachu:** Pika! Pika! - falava agitado apontando para algum lugar.

Os treinadores de Pokémons começaram a aproximar-se da moita quando...

#truuuum!#

**Ash:** Aaaaaiiiiiii! - um brilho saiu de um dos bolsos de Ash, esse facho de luz logo assumiu a forma de...

**Jaken:** Quem vocêsss pensssam que sssão para me manterem presso? - perguntou revoltado enquanto sacudia seu cajado.

**Ash:** Hoho, você tem que me obdecer! Sou seu mestre!

**Jaken:** Meu messtre é o sssenhor sssesssshomaru!

#PUU#

**Brock:** Não fui eu! - falou sacudindo as mãos, todos imediatamente olharam para Brock com gotas nas cabeças.

#PUU#

**Jaken:** Masss que barulho essquesito...

Pikachu correu para dentro da moita encontrando um local cercado por árvores e um grupo de pessoas que pareciam ligeiramente perdidos.

**Fay:**Uhu, que lugar será esse? - perguntava com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

**Kurogane:** Estamos em uma floresta... - Kurogane percebeu um barulho atrás da moita e foi verificar o que era, vasculhou até encontrar um bicho amarelo.

**Syaoran:** Encontrou algo Kurogane?

**Kurogane:** Só esse bicho amarelo aqui. - falou analizando a criatura apenas com o olhar

PIIIKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kurogane cai eletrocutado no chão.

**Syaoran:** Kurogane, está tudo bem com você? - perguntou preocupado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

**Fay:** Estamos em um lugar perigoso com coisinhas fofas perigosas...

Eis que chega um grupinho formado por três pessoas: Ash, Misty e Brock.

**Ash:** Pikachu! Pikachu! O que tá acontecendo?

**Brock:** Encrenca! - disse apontando para Kurogane que estava caído no chão, piscou os olhos e refletiu ao ver outra coisa, instantes depois... - Senhorita! Me chamo Brock, a suas ordens! Qual o nome da nova dona do meu coração? - perguntou enquanto segurava a mão de Sakura.

**Fay:** Aiaiaiai, acho que alguém vai morrer hoje... - falou enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Foi muito rápido, Syaoran saltou irritado e no instante seguinte, Brock estava debaixo de uma árvore com uma marca de sapato estampada no rosto enquanto seus olhos giravam .

**Misty: **Bem feito pra você!

**Ash (segurando o pikachu):** Foi mal pessoal, o Pikachu é um pouco temperamental... Será que ele vai ficar bom? - perguntou referindo-se a Kurogane.

**Mokona (pulando de um lado a outro):** Vaso ruim não quebra! Vaso ruim não quebra!

**Kurogane (se levantando, né?):** Eu ouvi isso! - falou agarrando Mokona pelas orelhas.

**Ash:**Minhas sinceras desculpas pelos problemas...

**Syaoran:** Tudo bem. Já estamos acostumados a arranjar confusão quando chegamos em algum lugar... - falou gesticulando com as mãos naquele típico gesto de "sem problemas".

#A barriga de alguém está roncando...Alguém aí sabe qual é a onomatopéia que se usa com esse som?#

**Ash (sorriso sem graça e gota):** Ops...

**Sakura:** Syaoran-kun, também estou com fome.

**Fay:** Vocês conhecem algum lugar em que possamos comer? - perguntou – De preferência na casa de alguém caridoso, a gente não tem dinheiro... - falou na cara de pau (esse é o Fay u.u)

**Ash: **Bem...

**Misty:** Talvez tenha no centro Pokémon!

**Syaoran:** Centro Pokémon?

**Brock(analizando um mapa):** De acordo com esse mapa, o centro Pokémon mais próximo fica há dois dias daqui... - disse um tanto desanimado.

**Mokona:** Já acordou?

**Brock:** Tô acostumado a apanhar... - disse passando a mão na cara.

**Kurogane (com a barriga roncando):** Vamos ter que passar dois dias sem comer? - disse começando a massagear o estômago para ver se se conformava.

**Ash:** Tem um rio aqui perto, podemos pegar alguns peixes! - sugeriu

**Fay:** Estamos em uma floresta, podemos procurar algumas frutas. - falou enquanto balançava o dedo

**Syaoran:** Então é melhor irmos!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Em algum lugar..._

**Alguém:** Haha, finalmente o protagonista da história apareceu! Sou eu mesmo! Uzumaki Naruto! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Um raio cai em cima do Naruto.

**Naruto (chamuscado):** Porquê eu?

**Autora:** Você é o personagem perseguido do mês!

**Naruto:** Mas por que eu! Porque não o Sasuke?

**Autora:** Vou pensar... Até lá, tô pensando num jeito pra te incluir aqui...

**Naruto:** EEEBAAAAAA! EU SOU DEMAIS!

**Autora (gota):** Não atrapalhe de novo a história senão eu faço um yaoi seu com o Jaken!

**Naruto:** SEM CHANCE!

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Voltando a... Bem... Vamos dar uma olhada no que está acontecendo na era feudal!_

Kagome avistou algo no meio da trilha, parecia um envelope branco, a garota correu para pegá-lo e ficou observando o envelope em sua mão.

**Kagome:** Nossa, uma carta?

**Naruto (aparecendo do nada):** Não! É um e-mail! Abre logo essa porcaria!

Um raio cai em cima do Naruto que vira fumaça e torna a desaparecer.

**Mirok:** Vocês viram aquilo?

**Sango:** Que estranho... Será alguma cria do Narak?

**Shipou:** Tá ficando pior então.

**Mirok:** Kagome, acho melhor você não abrir essa carta, pode ser uma armadilha. - sugeriu o monge

**Kagome:** O que eu faço então?

**Mirok:** Vamos levá-la conosco para que ninguém mais encontre e se dê ma! - falou sabiamente.

**Sango:** Bem pensado monge!

**Shipou:** Tá, já decidimos o que fazer com a carta, e quanto ao Inuyasha, a gente não vê ele a bastante tempo!

**Mirok:** Isso sem dúvida foi culpa da globo. - falou com um jeito sério e a mão no queixo – Mas eu sei onde encontrá-lo!

**Kagome/Sango:** Onde?

**Mirok:** Ora, toda vez que o Inuyasha some, a Kagome o encontra numa floresta conversando com a Kikyou, sai correndo sem ouvir explicação, volta pra era dela, passa alguns dias lá e depois volta!

**Sango:** Mas o Inuyasha sumiu há uns três dias Mirok...

**Mirok:** É, nesse caso... Definitivamente ele está com a Kikyou!

**Kagome:** Nhai! Aquele traidor! MALDITO INUYASHAAAA!

**Shipou:** O que acontece agora?

**Mirok:** Agora ela volta pra era dela e fica por lá durante um tempo, é sempre assim...

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Em Tóquio, a capital mundial dos seres sobrenaturais..._

Yusuke preparava sua bagagem, de vez enquando lançava um olhar ao envelope na cabeceira da cama. Estava indignado, ah, ele ia quebrar a cara daquele vegetal ambulante! Já fazia tempo que ficava só nas reprises, precisava de uma nova aventura e aquela era a desculpa perfeita.

**Yusuke:** Yeah, estou pronto! - falou enquanto fechava o zíper da bolsa – Tô pronto pra quebrar!

**Kuwabara:** Tá pronto pra ser quebrado! - afirmou o rapaz invadindo o quarto de Yusuke.

**Yusuke:** Cala a boca Kuwabara! Cadê o povo?

**Kuwabara:** Tá todo mundo lá na sala.

**Yusuke:** Até a Botan?

**Kuwabara:** Pra falar a verdade... Tá só o Kurama...

**Yusuke:** Eu hein, esse povinho anda sumindo, num acha isso estranho não?

**Kuwabara:** Será que a Botan e o Hiei fugiram juntos?

Yusuke e Kuwabara se encararam um pouco e em seguida caíram na gargalhada, não demorou muito e a porta abriu, tratava-se de Kurama que havia escutado a barulheira da sala e viera verificar o que ocorria.

**Kurama:** Quê que tá havendo aqui? - perguntou com uma gota na cabeça enquanto via Yusuke e Kuwabara as gargalhadas.

**Yusuke (ainda rindo):** É que eu...hahaha... Eu tava falando pro Kuwabara que era estranho o Hiei e a Botan terem sumido aí ele disse que... ele disse que...

**Kuwabara:** Que os dois podiam ter fugido juntos! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

**Kurama (permanecendo sério):** É pausível... Mas, de qualquer forma é estranho...

**Yusuke:** Ah tá! Vamos logo pegar essas malas e ir embora, tô doido pra meter porrada na galera!

**Kurama:** Ah... Yusuke... Não tá esquecendo de nada não? - perguntou apontando para a mesa de cabeceira da cama.

**Yusuke:** Hehehehe, como eu sou esquecido! - falou pegando o envelope e sacudindo a carta.

**Kurama:** Deve haver alguma instrução nesse envelope que aquele cara nos deu, porque não abre?

**Yusuke:** Ora, é isso que eu tô... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Foi a mesma coisa de sempre, uma tempestade, um buraco negro, todo mundo gritando e caindo e de repente, despencam uns por cima dos outros em alguém que já estava ali bem antes.

¬ ¬ ¬: Ui!

**Yusuke:** Não gostei desse som... - falou sentindo que seu corpo havia sido esmagado, ou talvez estivesse sendo esmagado... - SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIIIIMM!

De tanto que Yusuke se mecheu, Kurama acabou caindo com seu precioso e fofo bumbum no chão, Kuwabara se desequilibrou e deu de cara com o chão. Yusuke se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade e sentou-se.

**Kuwabara:** Minha cara...

**Kurama:** Minhas nádegas... - falou com as mão nos quadris.

**Yusuke:** MINHA BUNDA! - gritou com a mão no bumbum dolorido. - QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO! EU VOU MATAAAAARRRR!

**Kurama:** Calma Yusuke... - disse o ruivo levantando-se e limpando as vestes, em seguida, deu uma olhada pelo lugar – Este lugar...

**Yusuke:** É, também não gostei muito da decoração...

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

Estavam todos reunidos numa floresta, logo abaixo de uma frondosa árvore se deliciando com inúmeros frutos que haviam colhido.

**Fay:** Essas frutas são boas...

**Syaoran:** Estranho... As maçãs aqui são vermelhas... - falou analizando o fruto para logo em seguida dar uma gostosa mordida.

**Ash (com a boca cheia):** E daí? Maçãs sempre foram vermelhas!

**Syaoran:** No meu mundo elas são amarelas...

**Misty:** Você deve ter comido uma pêra.

**Syaoran:** Não, no meu mundo se chama maçã mesmo.

**Brock:** Vai ver foi alguém da equipe Rocket que te vendeu uma fruta amarela dizendo que era uma maçã.

**Syaoran:** Mas eu tô dizendo que a droga da maçã no meu mundo é amarela!

**Ash (cochichando):** Eu acho que ele é daltônico...

**(nota da autora pra que não digam que não se aprende nada lendo um fanfic: **pra quem não sabe, ninguém tem a obrigação de saber, daltonismo é uma doença em que a pessoa não consegue distinguir certas cores, por exemplo, no lugar de ver vermelho, enxerga verde, ao ver amarelo, pensa que é laranja, enfim, varia de pessoa pra pessoa e... caso não seja isso... Eu lembro que tinha uma doença assim... No que vai influenciar se eu estiver errada?Ah, vocês entenderam!)

**Misty:** Ei, como é que o Ash poderia saber disso tudo?

**Brock:** Mistérios da humanidade... - falou em tom de mistério.

Eles pararam de comer, o chão tremeu levemente, todos sentiram uma misteriosa onda de energia e...

**Ash:** Não fui eu!

**Todos:** Cala a boca!

**Ash:** Tá bom, tá bom!

Onde eu estava antes de ser bruscamente interrompida? Ah é, todos sentiram uma misteriosa onda de energia percorrer por toda a floresta.

**Mokona:** Mokona está sentindo uma poderosa energia correr pela floresta!

**Kurogane:** A gente já sabe!

Aos poucos, essa energia ia se intensificando, era de uma cor azulada e se propagava pelas árvores. Era possível ver que as folhas tremiam levemente por conta da brisa que percorria o lugar, e como se tudo isso não bastasse, um barulho que lembrava o de um sino se espalhava deixando aquele clima ainda mais sobrenatural.

**Ash:** Ei, a cena de Yu yu Hakusho já passou...

**Brock:** Eu já vi esse filme antes...

**Fay:** Claro, é uma cena do filme Pokémon 4! Celebi o guardião da floresta ou Viajantes do tempo, acho que era isso...

**Mokona: **Essa fala era minha!

**Ash:** Quer dizer que o Sam tá chegando? Eba!

**Syaoran:** Quem é Sam?

**Misty:** É o...

¬ ¬ ¬: Preparem-se para a encrenca!

¬ ¬ ¬: Encrenca em dobro!

**Kurogane:** Mais uma? Ah, já tô de saco cheio! Desde o primeiro episódio de Tsubasa que eu me meto em confusão, o que é agora!

**Jesse:** Ei, como ousa atrapalhar o sagrado lema da Equipe Rocket? - perguntou irritada.

**Kurogane:** Era só o que me faltava! Ei, sua bola de pêlos branca, vê se encontra logo essa maldita pena que eu quero me mandar!

**Fay:** Kuropon, você está esquecendo de algo... - disse apontando para cima – Essa agitação significa que alguém está vindo de outro mundo...

**Jesse/James (se agarrando e tremendo de medo):** UM ET!

Um buraco negro se abriu no céu e alguém começou a cair, os grupos observavam aquilo e ambos, curiosos em saber quem ou o que era, começaram a correr. Chegaram até uma clareira na floresta onde alguém estava caído, Mokona e Pikachu foram os primeiros a se dirigirem até a pessoa que estava no chão, esta se encontrava aparentemente incosciente.

**Meowth: **Quem será?

**Syaoran:** Será que é algum amigo da Yuuko?

**Fay:** Levando-se em conta que ele atravessou uma dimensão de tempo e espaço, é bem provável que seja obra da Yuuko.

**Kurogane:** Mas porque ela não nos avisou nada?

**Fay:** Vá entender a Yuuko-chan...

Sakura ficou preocupada com o estranho e aproximou-se dele. Jesse e James continuavam agarrados pensando que era algum ET, Ash, Brock e Misty olhavam apenas curiosos, Kurogane via aquilo como "mais uma confusão", Syaoran aproximou-se também a fim de proteger Sakura de qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer.

**Sakura:** Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou ao garoto que parecia começar a acordar.

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_No santuário..._

_Casa de Áries..._

**Mú:** Ah, isso tá que é a pensão da dona Divina! Vão aprontar em outro lugar ô bando de sem teto que eu tenho mais o que fazer! Vão protestar lá em Brasília! Tá pensando que aqui é o congresso pra ter essa bagunça toda é? - reclamou enquanto entrava irritado em sua humilde casinha de Áries acompanhado de um trio de jovens – QUÊ, AINDA TEM MAIS!

De um lado, o personagem que faz juz ao mito "loiro burro", Joey Weeler, o corajoso representante do anime Yugioh se encontrava escondido atrás de uma das inúmeras colunas existentes no lugar. Seiya, o protagonista idiota que vence qualquer um depois de apanhar, estava (como sempre) sem entender o que se passava, Téa, a "namorada oficial que não tem nada a não ser amizade" parecia reclamar algo com Joey que insistia em continuar escondido atrás da coluna.

**Joey:** Daqui eu não saio, daqui ninguém me tira!

**Yugi:** Joey, já tá tudo resolvido... Eu acho...

**Joey:** De jeito nenhum! Primeiro aquele psicopata do pégasus sequestra o seu avô usando um video cassete, agora ele nos sequestra usando um envelope de carta, o que vai ser da próxima vez? Vou estar tomando banho e quando abrir o Shampoo vou ser seqüestrado? Quando eu estiver eu correr pro banheiro vão me dar descarga?O mundo não é mais tão seguro quanto antigamente!

**Tristã:** Joey, você sabia que pode ter um demônio adormecido dentro dessa coluna?

Mais que imediatamente Joey saltou para longe da coluna, como se ela estivesse em brasa e conseqüentemente queimado sua mão.

**Seiya:** Ei, quem aqui é psicopata? E que história é essa de seqüestro via vídeo cassete? Estamos na era do DVD, que coisa mais pré-histórica!

**Mú:** Ô! Os anjos dos céus estão cantando! Aleiluia irmãos! Seiya falou algo que tem algum sentido! Ei, sequestro por vídeo cassete? Puxa, já ouvi de tudo mesmo... Quem fez isso? - perguntou curioso – Ah! Deve ter sido alguém que usa um apelido desses, mas... Vídeo cassete? Não seria melhor DivX, DVD, soa melhor...

**Joey:** Tô te dizendo! O cara é doido! E nós estamos em um manicômio, num sanatório!

**Mú:** Fanfic errada! A que você está mencionando não é atualizada há uns cinco meses!

**Yugi:** Puxa! Isso tudo?

**Tristã:** A autora é uma incompetente!

#_Ei! Desde quando a conversa veio falar sobre mim? Vão! Voltem ao trabalho de vocês!#_

**Joey:** Tô sem inspiração agora...

**Tristã: **Desde quando você tem inspiração pra algo que preste?

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_Voltando ao mundo Pokémon..._

**Sakura:** Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou ao garoto que parecia começar a acordar.

¬ ¬ ¬: Nani? - disse enquanto sentava-se e passava a mão pelo cabelo, balançou a cabeça um pouco a fim de afastar a ligeira tontura.

**Ash: **Droga! - reclamava.

**Misty:** Que foi Ash?

**Ash:** A pokeagenda não consegue me dizer que pokémon é ele! - disse apontando para o rapaz.

**Misty:** Que pokémon o quê Ash! Não tá vendo que é um humano?

**Ash:** Humanos não provocam explosões!

**Brock:** Só a equipe Rocket... - falou.

**Fay:** Yo! - cumprimentou com um sorriso (Yo significa olá em japonês)

**Shun:** Não, eu não sou o Yoh! Falei com ele faz tempo e o desgraçado fugiu quando as "X-girls" começaram a me perseguir.

**Fay:** Nossa... Deve ter sido uma aventura e tanto! A propósito, meu nome é Fay, a bolinha de forma imperfeita é o Mokona, esse rabugento é o Kuro-wanwan...

**Kurogane:** MEU NOME É KUROGANEEEE!

**Fay (ignorando o Kurogane):** Aqueles eu acabei de conhecer e não lembro muito bem o nome. - disse apontando para Ash e cia – E ainda não fui apresentado aqueles ali – apontou para a equipe Rocket. - Ah! Também tem esses dois! São...

**Shun:** Sakura e Syaoran!

**Fay:** De onde você os conhece? - perguntou curioso.

**Shun:** Do anime Card Captor Sakura! A próposito... Eu tinha acabado de entregar um convite a Sakura...

**Sakura:** A mim?

**Shun:** Hum... Acho que era outra Sakura... - falou um pouco pensativo, em seguida, lembrou-se de algo, começou a balançar a cabeça, levantou-se, deu uma volta no lugar – Onde ele foi?

**Todos:** Quem?

**Shun:** O Celebi! Encontrei uma feiticeira chamada Yuuko que era amiga do mago Clow, então, ela me deu um Celebi que me trouxe até aqui.

**Kurogane:** Seria algo parecido com "isso"? - perguntou enquanto segurava Mokona pela orelhas.

**Shun:** Tô em Zefir não é? Esse aí não é o mascote das Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth?

**Fay:** Acho que era... Agora é nosso, hehehehe... De qualquer forma, foi Yuuko quem te mandou aqui não foi?

**Shun:**BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRO SANTUÁRIO! EU QUERO A MINHA CASAAAA! EU QUERO O MEU IRMÃO!

**Kurogane:** Bem vindo ao clube! - resmungou o ninja – Entrei nessa por acidente e só deus sabe quando vou sair!

**Shun:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! É TUDO CULPA DA SAORI! É TUDO CULPA DO MAGO CLOW! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**James:** Eu hein...

**Jesse:** Ei! Peraí!

**Meowth:** Quê que foi Jesse?

**Jesse:** Esse cara acabou de dizer que tem um Celebi! - falou apontando para Shun – E eu nunca vi um Pokémon parecido com aquela bola branca! - dessa vez apontou para Mokona – NÓS VAMOS ROUBAR ESSES POKÉMONS!

**Shun:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ELES QUEREM NOS ROUBAR!

**Ash:** Dá um tempo! PIKACHUUU CHOQUE DO TROVÃÃÃOOOOO!

**Pikachu:** PIIIII...KAAAA...CHUUUUUUUUU!

**Fay:** Uhu! Essa deve ter doído!

**E.R:** EQUIPE ROCKET DECOLANDO DE NOVOOOOO!

**Ash:** Bem, já resolvemos uma parte do problema, agora... VAMOS COMER!

**Shun:** Nani?

X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X –

_De volta ao Santuário..._

**Mú:** O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! DE ONDE VEIO TODA ESSA GENTE!

**Yoh:** Puuuxxaaaa, que legal! Olha quanta gente tem aqui Horo-horo! Você conhece essas pessoas?

**Horo-horo:** Nunca vi!

**Ruki:** QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA! QUEM FOI O MONGOL QUE ME TROUXE AQUI!

**Takato:** Calma Rukinha...

**Ruki:** Se me chamar de Rukinha de novo... EU CHUTO O TEU TRASEIRO!

**Ray:** A CULPA FOI DO TYSON!

**Tyson:** Mas eu não fiz nada!

**Chief:** Mas a culpa é sempre sua, por tanto...

**Bladebrakers:** NÃO RECLAME!

**Tyson:** Mas eu não fiz nada...

**Izzy:** Que lugar é esse!

**Tai:** Eu acho que é alguma extensão do Digimundo...

**Kari:** Pois eu acho que estamos em outro anime, não concorda Tailmon?

**Tailmon:** Deve ser, mas em que anime viemos parar?

**Chief:** Bem, levando em consideração a paisagem e a arquitetura, estamos em algum anime que use a Grécia antiga como pano de fundo para o desenrolar a história!

**Ray:** Tá um pouco na cara não acha?

**Kai:** Eu já percebi também...

**Davis:** É! Estamos na Disneylândia!

Todos caíram com uma imensa gota no chão, o cavaleiro de Áries estava perplexo observando todas aquelas crianças na porta de sua casa.

**Mú:** Já me bastava o Kiki...

**Tyson:** É isso aí Davis! Estamos no cenário de Hércules! - disse o beyblader batendo sua mão na de Davis como se comemorassem a recente descoberta.

**Mú:** Meu Zeus, dai-me paciência! Hades, leve-me deste mundo cruel e desumano!

**Tyson/Davis (começando a cantar):** Hércules, Hércules, Hércules, era um nada, zero, zero, mas é um herói é, o que espero... - os garotos param de cantar e vêem a maneira como todos os olham – Alguém aí lembra do resto da música?

Todos caem no chão novamente.

**Seiya (aparecendo na porta da casa para ver o que se passava):** Ei Mú, quê que tá havendo aqui?

**Mú:** Seus parentes Celebrais acabaram de chegar... - disse apontando para a imensa turma.

**Yoh:** Yo! - cumprimentou o xamã – Alguém poderia me dizer que lugar é esse? Se eu não estiver em casa pro jantar, a Anninha vai me matar!

**Tyson:** Jantar? Onde? Quando? Eu quero! Eu tô com fome! - protestou o beyblader sacudindo os braços naquele típico gesto de "gente, eu tô aqui ô!"

**Seiya:** Peraí... Eu conheço vocês... - disse com a mão no queixo – Ei, você é Tyson?

**Tyson:** Eu mesmo! - falou se sentindo.

**Seiya:** Ai! Eu não acredito! Você veio mesmo! - disse dando pulos de alegria – Eba! Vou aprender a jogar Beyblade! Ei, vocês não são os digiescolhidos? Puxa vida! É muita felicidade!

**Mú:** Zeus, tende piedade de nós! Compadeça de nossas almas, salve a mim que sempre fui um defensor da justiça e da paz...

**Seiya:** Hahahaha! Eu quero conhecer todos os Bladebrakers! - disse dando um salto e um soco no ar, no instante seguinte, já estava perto de Tyson e cia – Ei Ray, é verdade que você é o irmão mais novo do Shiryu? Max, tavam falando que tu era irmão do Hyoga, sabia que vocês se parecem?

**Max:** Mesmo? - perguntou com uma gota sem entender nada.

**Seiya:** Kai, você aprendeu a jogar Beyblade na ilha da rainha da morte? Porquê, saca só, tu é tão arrogante e convencido quanto o Ikki! Sem contar que você também usa uma fênix e técnicas de fogo pra atacar!

**Kai (gota):** ...

**Seiya:** Ah, os digiescolhidos também tão aqui! Cadê o Kochi e o Koiji? Eu quero falar com eles!

Kochi e Koiji tentam sair de fininho.

**Seiya:** Ei, peraí! Eu queria saber se é verdade essa história de que vocês são filhos do Kanon!

**Kochi e Koiji:** Quem é Kanon?

**Kochi:** Koiji, por acaso nossa mãe traiu nosso pai?

**Koiji:** Sei lá! Acho que não...

**Kochi:** Então porque eles se separaram depois que a gente nasceu? Eu nem sabia que tinha um irmão gêmeo!

**Koiji:** Bem... Pergunta pra mamãe depois! Eu não sei de nada!

**Kochi:** Seu irmão ingrato, eu quero saber quem é meu verdadeiro pai!

**Koiji:** Eu juro que não sei de nada!

**Seiya:** Aha! Então é verdade que vocês são filhos do Kanon!

(Em algum lugar do infinito, Kanon solta um espirro.)

**Mú: **Não põe lenha na fogueira Seiya! Se essa história se espalha...

**Davis:** Ôba! Mais um barraco!

**Seiya:** Peraí, peraí! Eu tenho que perguntar mais coisas Mú!

¬ ¬ ¬: Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui?

Hyoga e Shiryu foram ao local ao perceber inúmeras presenças surgindo na casa de Áries.

**Seiya:** Hyoga! Shiryu! Vocês tem irmãos mais novos! Olha aqui Hyoga, o Max não é a sua cara? - disse puxando as bochechas de Max – Shiryu! Você precisa ver o Ray de cabelo solto! Quando ele tá lutando beyblade só falta lançar um cólera do Dragão!

_**Ray:** O cara é louco!_

**Seiya:** Ei, o Ash ainda não chegou?

**Ray:** Acho que não...

**Hyoga:** Seiya, o que tá acontecendo aqui? - perguntou sem entender patavinas do que o cavaleiro de Pégasus falara.

**Yugi (chegando):** Nossa! Quanta gente!

**Joey:** Será que vai ter algum torneio e o Pégasus seqüestrou todo mundo?

**Seiya:** EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEQUESTREI NINGUÉM! - protestou o cavaleiro. - Ei Yugi, por acaso tu frequenta o mesmo cabelereiro que o Kai? Como é que vocês conseguem ter duas cores de cabelo?

_**Kai:** Eu vou torrar esse cara..._

**Yugi:** Depois eu te dou o telefone do meu Character Design!

**Seiya:** Que legal! Esse cara precisa vir aqui no Santuário, faz tempo que ninguém corta o cabelo.

**Tyson:** Greve da tesoura!

**Zöe:** Porque todo mundo em cavaleiros do Zodíaco tem cabelo cumprido?

**Ruki:** Ô loira burra, tu acha que tem tesoura ou salão de beleza nesse fim de mundo!

**Zöe:** Quem é loira burra! Sua rabugenta!

**Horo-horo (cochichando): **Ô Yoh, a Anna tem alguma parente?

**Yoh:** Que eu saiba não...

**Seiya:** Ei, eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa! - todo mundo ficou mudo pra saber o que Seiya ia dizer daquela vez – O Hyoga nunca quiz me dizer, mas ele participou de Digimon Frontier?

**Hyoga:** É o quê? - disse o cavaleiro de Cisne se desequilibrando e quase caindo.

**Tommy:** Não lembro dele...

**Takuya:** Mas eu lembro!

Todos voltaram-se para o digiescolhida que provavelmente pertencia a mesa classe científica de Seiya.

**Takuya:** É o Cruzardemon! - disse apontando para Hyoga – Ele tem a mesma voz do Cruzardemon! Vocês lembram?

**Jumpei:** Faz sentido...

**Kochi:** Não pode ser! Esse maldito tá vivo!

**Hyoga:** Ei, tá havendo um mal entendido! - falou começando a se desesperar.

**Naruto (surgindo do nada):** Ei, o Cruzardemon não era aquele digimon Gay que usava rosas? - Naruto desaparece no meio da fumaça.

**Kiki:** Hahaha, treinou com o Afrodite!

Nesse instante, Mú, Shiryu, Seiya e Kiki começaram a encarar Hyoga.

**Seiya:** Hyoga... Você... Um digimal!

**Hyoga:** Que palhaçada é essa?

**Takuya:** Nós vamos acabar com você Cruzardemon... Digiespírito! Em forma de bola de fogo! INCORPORAR!

Não acontece nada, silêncio, vácuo total...

**Tommy (gota):** Takuya... Você disse a frase errada de novo...

**Takuya (sem graça):** Foi mal!

Os seis digiescolhidos da quarta temporada incorporam seus digiespíritos, digo, digievoluem tornando-se nos guerreiros lendários defensores do digimundo.

**Mú (cutucando o ombro de Hyoga):** Hyoga... Quer um conselho de um cavaleiro de ouro experiente?

**Hyoga:** Que foi?

**Mú:** DÁ NO PÉ!

**Hyoga:** MAMÃEEE!

Hyoga começa a correr e os digiescolhidos vão atras destruindo boa parte do santuário.

**Mú:** Olha o lado bom, seis já foram!

**Yugi:** E o que a gente faz agora?

**Mú:** Espera o mundo acabar!

**Yugi:** Ei... A sua voz não me é estranha...

E agora? Seiya vai meter todo mundo em confusão! Será que Hyoga vai escapar dos digiescolhidos? Max será mesmo seu irmão? Kai treinou Beyblade na ilha da rainha da morte? Kochi e Koiji realmente são filhos do Kanon? Por falar em Kanon, onde é que ele e o Saga se meteram? E Shun, encontrará Celebi e o caminho de volta pra casa? E as penas de Sakura? Cadê o resto do pessoal de Shaman King? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X **

**Momento da Autora**

_**(eu quero morrer!)**_

Olá pessoal! Quase dois meses sem atualizar, ufa! É que agora eu tô atolada com os estudos, me perdoem... u.u. Nesse capítulo eu não tava muito inspirada, acho que só prestou as cenas finais e a bagunça tá muito grande sem contar nos erros propositais de continuidade... Já falei demais lá em cima, então, vou responder aos reviews!

**Juliane.chan1: **É, acho que vão aparecer muitos animes que o povo não conhece... Era pra Yugi e cia terem entrado faz tempo, mas sabe como é né? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo (embora um monte de personagem não tenha apareciso...)

**Etecetera: **Capítulo atualizado com sucesso depois de muitos problemas, provas... Provas? Aí! Vestibular pra Cefet! EU VOU ME MATAR!

**Kakashi:** Sim! Conheço Full Metal Alchemist! É muito legal! Estou baixando os epis e depois de obter algumas informações vou incluir nesse fic (mais um anime XD). De fato, é um crossover bem gigante, eu enrolo demais u.u. Que bom que esteja gostando e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.

Foi feito sob pressão e faltou inspiração em algumas partes, mas...

**Costela de Drago:** Sem problema! Ainda sim, estou esperando uma atualizãção de Saint Sailors. Sei muito bem como é fic coletivo...

O que eu tava fazendo ERA coletivo, só que o grupo se desentendeu e cada um resolveu fazer um fic sozinho a sua maneira usando ou não as idéias discutidas no grupo (no meu caso, só algumas, e ainda sim, trabalhadas e modificadas)

Bem, terminei! Sem previsão para o próximo capítulo. em alguns dias estarei postando a continuação de Domínio da Lua, esta eu demorei por conta de algumas pesquisas que eu precisava fazer para incluir no próximo capítulo, ele tá pela metade u.u. Mas hoje o meu tempo é livre e com as pesquisas necessárias em mãos, poderei concluílo e quem sabe eu poste ainda nesse final de semana.

Clínica de Recuperação permanece congelada! T.T , eu deveria ter retornado ela em agosto, mas meio e fim de ano é osso u.u, tenho inúmeros trabalhos pra entregar! Um curta metragem, tenho que montar um restaurante Nordestino para a feira da escola, uma maquete de Física, um dicionário de inglês... MEUS PROFESSORES QUEREM ME MATAR!

E pra finalizar... Essa mensagem vai para o Seishiro Sakurazuka...

Seishiro... MOOORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA (risadas do Saga)

(quem assistiu Tsubasa Chronicle sabe do que eu tô falando)


End file.
